The war of the Crimson Moon
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Por azares y trampas de la vida, ambos tuvieron que separarse, mas una guerra legendaria los volvera a reencontrar, pero no sera todo como antes.
1. Chapter 1

NI: Holaaaa lectores! (versión animaniacs XD) aquí con otro fic de la pareja nro1 de esta lunática escritora, (breve historia) las escritoras de fics, escribimos historias depende a nuestro estado de humor hacia los personajes (¿o miento?). Pues hace un par de días atrás me entere de algo de esta serie-manga que me puso de muuuuy mal humor -_-* (y aun me saca bilis recordarlo) para calmar mi mal humor vi cierta serie gore (ya sabrán cual) que me ayudo a inspirarme y escribir este fic…al menos el primer capitulo el algo gore (y lo bien que se sintió ^w^ créanme se siente bien torturar personajes que no te caen)

Advertencias: Algo de gore, yaoi (del más puro y nada inocente pero pa nada de inocente) si te gusta pasa a leer, si no te gusta el yaoi, te aconsejo que no leas.

Parejas: KanamexZero (principal)

(Personaje invitado) xZero (secundaria)

Disclaimer: VK manga-serie no me pertenece (si lo fuese seria la mujer mas feliz de todo este mundo, seria un hard yaoi (y Yuki ni existiría)…pero ni modo) los personajes de la otra serie tampoco me pertenecen, ambos son de su respectivo autor NO ES CROSS-OVER! (crossover según yo se trata se los dos personajes de diferentes series que son protagonistas, pero este no es el caso, si me equivoco hágamelo saber por favor)

…mis notas últimamente están siendo muy largas…

Sin nada más que aclarar pasen a leer!

_**The war of the Crimson Moon**_

**Prologue**

Esta primera escena es… lúgubre.

Las nubes son grises prometen el asecho de la lluvia.

Pero aun una luna de color carmesí se muestra burlona.

Ruinas, escombros, la destrucción total.

Solo eso veía un hombre de traje negro, veía la destrucción de toda su vida a su alrededor.

Su castillo destruido.

Sus sirvientes asesinados de manera brutal.

Muchos de otros cuerpos descuartizados, o llenos de balas.

-Ni-sama!-los gritos desgarradores, llenos de dolor y de miedo de una joven lo despiertan de su letargo, la voz se oye a lo lejos-Ni-sama, ¿Dónde estas?!

-Yuki!-grito el hombre mientras corría, cuando la diviso una pequeña esperanza de que no todo estuviese perdido.

Cuando solo estaban a solo dos metros del alivio, la explosión de pequeños proyectiles, le atravesaron la pierna y el costado del estomago al pobre vampiro. Y so no era lo peor, cuando trato de pararse, vides negras los atraparon dándole la imposibilidad de caminar hacia su amada hermana.

-Ni-sama!-la chica asustada trato de acelerar su paso, pero detrás de ella, las balas, le atravesaron su delgado cuerpo.

Primero el brazo derecho causándole un grito, otro el la cadera tirándole al suelo.

-YUKI NO!-grito el hombre, vio que de entre la sombras una bota le piso la espalda, aplastándole el pecho, dejándole sin respiro y de gritar sus suplicas-BASTA DEJALA! –se retorcía para safarse siendo inútil-DEJALA!

Pero la sombra no lo escucho, mientras le aplastaba la espalda causándole heridas fatales, mientras la pobre mujer escupía sangre a borbotones, tres balas se dispararon a dispararse con dirección a su cabeza y la sangre salpicaba, explotando, trozos de cráneo, sus ojos, lengua, y de un momento a otro se volvieron polvo. Todo lo vio el sangrepura con horror y desesperación atrapado en el suelo por las misteriosas vides negras.

Sus lágrimas caían quemándole la cara, y escucho la fuerte risa de la sombra.

-Es divertido verte sufrir de esta manera Rey Vampiro-dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo-Además que esto no ha terminado-dijo con voz burlona-Perdiste todo, tu castillo, tus fieles sirvientes están muertos, a tu querida hermana, y ahora…-la risa de la sombra se volvió un poco más fuerte-La persona que tu amas y que esta alguna vez te amo…acabara con tu inservible existencia.

Las pupilas del hombre se dilataron, escuchó suaves pasos, estando en el piso su vista no era la mejor pero vio un par de botas de cuero negro frente a él, un suave aroma inundo sus fosas nasales reconociendo al instante quien era, levanto la vista, y vio joyas amatista que lo observaban con burla.

La pistola plateada estaba frente a su cara.

-Zero…-el hombre vio al cazador vestido de una gabardina roja sangre, botas de cuero negro, una camisa blanca y un pantalón jean negro, su cabello plateado había crecido y bailaba con el viento, se veía hermoso.

-Lo siento Kuran, pero así son las cosas, al fin estaré libre de ti-dijo jalando el gatillo disparando el misil.

Los ojos por fin se abrieron, y se levanto abruptamente de su cama, perlas de sudor recorrían su rostro, esa pesadilla fue demasiado real.

Se levanto de su cama y se recostó en su diván, miraba la luna intentando calmarse, en ese momento pensó en el cazador.

Miro la blanca perla y recordó que en su pesadilla había una luna carmesí, la misma que apareció hace 100 años, eso no representaba algo bueno.

Muchas muertes, eso es lo que representaba.

Dicen que los sueños son miedos, deseos o nos advierten de algo.

Lo único que sabía el vampiro era que ese sueño no era un deseo.

¿Pesadilla o premonición?

Solo esperaba que no llegase a enfrentarse a Zero, pero de algo estaba seguro, si algún día el conocería a la sombra…Lo mataría.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Una sombra llego a una simple habitación.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?-pregunto una voz masculina.

-Paseaba por allí, quería reconocer el campus-decía mientras miraba por la ventana abierta-Bella noche adornada por la luna y desde aquí se ve mejor que cualquier otro lugar este cuarto es sin duda el mejor, ya veo por que escogiste este cuarto.

-Si…es verdad, es el mejor de toda la academia para ver la luna-dijo viendo a la nombrada por la ventana mientras estaba recostado en la cama-Lastima que dentro de poco cambiara el plateado por el carmesí ¿No te encontraste con algún enemigo?

La sombra que resulto ser un hombre, alto de cabellos azabache, se acerco al otro mientras se quitaba su gabardina y su sombrero.

-No, ¿Te preocupaste por mí? Eres lindo-dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se sentaba a lado del otro al asecho.

-No, solo era curiosidad-dijo mientras era besado por el cuello-¿Q…Qué te pasa?

-Quien sabe, ¿Me gano el deseo?-Un beso en el cuello- ¿Me cautivaste con tu aroma?-un beso en el pecho-No lo se, lo único que se es que estoy de muy buen humor-dijo recostándolo-Quiero cerrar esta bella noche con esto-decía despojando de sus ropas al otro, mientras lo besaba-¿Te parece?

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo sonrojado mientras no presentaba oposición ante el ataque, dando su consentimiento para desatar una noche de pasión desenfrenada.

-*Se que querrás matar a la sombra, rey vampiro, pero no seas impaciente, pronto nos veremos las caras*-pensaba el hombre mientras tomaba el cuerpo del más joven

_El sangre pura pronto conocería a su peor enemigo._

**Continuara…**

NF:¿Qué? Tal ¿Eh? Bueno? Malo? Me lo dicen porfa, ya es más que obvio quien es el misterioso hombre sombra

Aclaro este NO ES CROSS-OVER este tipo (el hombre sombra) es un tercero en discordia y los demás personajes de la serie son secundarios)

Dedicado a: Todos mis amigos del grupo KanamexZero de Facebook. ESTE FIC Y LOS DEMAS QUE VENGAN SON PA USTEDES! ^O^


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap2-The Worst Ally**

Pasaron dos años desde que el cazador amatista se había marchado de la academia (por razones que pronto se explicarían) y tomo su rumbo a Inglaterra donde por ese lapso estuvo bajo entrenamiento en la Institución Hellsing.

Justo cuando empezaba a acostumbrarse a la vida inglesa, tuvo que volver a la academia Cross, lugar donde vivió la mayoría de su adolescencia, y donde paso horribles momentos

¿Y los felices?

No recordaba mucho de eso, solo a su linda yegua Lili.

Y los que antes el podría pensar que serian felices, resultaron ser los mas amargos y tortuosos.

Pero esta vez no volvía solo.

Alguien más iba acompañándolo.

En la dirección de Kaien Cross.

-ZERO HIJO COMO TE EXTRAÑE!-decía emocionado el hombre aferrado del cuerpo del llamado.

-Cross…no puedo respirar….suéltame de….una maldita vez-dijo enojado el amatista.

-Es que por dos años no te vi, solo me hacías una llamada por mes, has crecido y estas mas apuesto, ya te has hecho un hombre-decía con sus mejillas rojas y daba vueltas como una bailarina, siendo sumamente bochornoso para el menor, mientras que su acompañante, miraba todo, completamente callado pero sin dejar su sonrisa de lado (1)

-Cross ya basta-dijo el menor molesto por tal cosa-¿Y Yagari-sensei?

-Debe venir en un par de minutos-dijo sentadote, mientras tanto la puerta se abría-Vaya que rápido Yagari.

-Bienvenido Zero-dijo el hombre de parche-Te has vuelto mas fuerte, lo puedo sentir -dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias sensei.

La atmósfera era buena, pero el único ojo del hombre se poso en otra persona que estaba en la habitación.

Era de cabellos negro noche, alto de piel tan pálida como la de Zero, tenía una gabardina de color rojo sangre, junto con un sombrero, botas de cuero café oscuro, un traje negro combinado por una camisa blanca, y lentes de cristal amarillo.

-Alucard-dijo serio.

-Yagari Toga cazador experto-dijo el hombre-Un placer conocerlo.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, pero al menos eres un cazador como nosotros-dijo seco.

-Zero ¿Por qué vinieron tan repentinamente a la Academia?

¿Por qué no nos avisaste?-pregunto el rubio mayor, vio la cara seria de Zero y el gesto sonriente de Alucard.

-Pues por que sabemos algo importante-dijo el azabache.

-¿Qué cosa importante?-pregunto Yagari

-Rido Kuran…no ha muerto-dijo serio.

Los dos mayores se quedaron pasmados ante la noticia de tal magnitud.

-Zero pero eso es….

-¿Imposible? Lo se pero una fuente secreta nos lo hizo saber antes, atacara a la academia justo para cuando la nieve caiga, lo que será dentro de cuatro meses, esta reclutando nobles, liberando prisioneros, todo para una aniquilación total.

-Increíble…por solo cuatro meses, pero Hellsing que tiene que ver en todo esto-pregunto el hombre de un solo ojo.

-Alucard, explícales sabes más de este tema que yo-dijo tranquilo mirando al mas alto.

El hombre se puso en el medio de la sala y empezó su relato:

-Hace 100 años, cuando yo estaba comenzando a pelear para los Hellsing, se libero una sangrienta batalla entre vampiros de un nivel muy alto contra una fuerza aliada los Hellsing y el clan Kiryu, la batalla es conocida como "La guerra de la Luna Carmesí" (2) por los incontables derramamientos de sangre. Salimos vencedores. Sin embargo, el líder juro que volvería a declarar la guerra una vez que sus fuerzas volvieran a la vida, para el enfrentamiento final, claro que jamás pudo lograr su cometido, ya que yo mismo lo mate.

-¿Quién era el líder?-pregunto Cross.

-No sabemos su nombre, pero sabemos que fue un Kuran exiliado de su propia familia por cometer actos horripilantes contra sus propios semejantes-dijo el amatista-Y Rido Kuran quiere revivir esa guerra, por ende los Hellsing y los Kiryu deben aliarse en esta pelea.

-Bien, gracias por explicarnos toda la situación. Debo llamar a Kaname-kun para que venga inmediatamente, esta también es su pelea-dijo el rubio explicando antes de que su hijo adoptivo objetara.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo el menor sin hacer gesto alguno-Rido es su familiar, Kaname Kuran debe responsabilizarse como líder y rey.

A ambos cazadores les causo asombro la indiferencia de su alumno con la noticia recién aceptada, en cambio; Alucard solo sonreía por lo dicho del menor ya que era la repuesta mas obvia.

-Bien Zero, deberás reincorporarte en la Academia como el prefecto de nuevo-dijo el rubio-En cuanto a Alucard-kun….

-Será maestro-dijo el amatista-En la clase nocturna…necesita algo con que distraerse, claro que ocultara su identidad para evitar problemas-dijo sonriendo con aire misterioso.

-Esta bien…Entonces bienvenido a la Academia Cross-dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-Gracias por aceptarme-dijo el vampiro de lentes.

Un sonido de celular se hizo presente en la sala. El dueño de celular pidiendo disculpas a los presente se retiro dejando solo a tres en la habitación.

Kaien, Yagari y Alucard.

-Ehmm Alucard-kun ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué desea saber?

-¿Qué eres para mi hijo?

-Su compañero.

-¿En el trabajo?

-Si, hemos hecho misiones juntos varias veces, también somos compañeros de entrenamiento, y…-el azabache callo unos segundo y su sonrisa se ensancho un poco, pero no era una de sus comunes sonrisas sino otra… ¿Lujuriosa? Quien sabe.

-¿Y?-dijeron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

-Nada más que solo compañeros de ese tipo *Zero seguramente le contara después*

-Alucard-dijo Zero asomándose por la puerta-Seras quiere hablar contigo, Cross Yagari-sensei hablamos después-finalizo y se retiro.

-Bien discúlpenme-dijo el hombre y se marcho del lugar junto con el amatista.

-Hay algo sospechoso en esos dos-dijo Yagari.

-Y que lo digas, pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Claro que podemos, Zero deberá de responderme algunas preguntas.

-Pero Yaga…-el mayor lo callo con un beso.

-Tu estar tranquilo, llama a esa sanguijuela para que venga inmediatamente, yo hablare con él-dijo el cazador saliendo del cuarto dejando con la palabra en la boca a Kaien y la cara completamente roja.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

En una hermosa e inmensa mansión.

Kaname Kuran veía con melancolía un libro, que había sido un regalo.

-Ni-sama quiero ir a la Academia quiero volver a ver a mi padre-dijo una chica de largos cabellos cafés y ojos enormes con cierto tono…muy molesto al oído.

-Corres con suerte, me llamaron de la Academia Cross, debo partir ahora, arréglate partiremos en una hora-dijo serio, la menor sonrió emocionada y se fue a arreglar, a eso llego Takuma el gran amigo de Kuran.

-Volveremos a la Academia ¿Zero no estará ahí?

El mayor solo apretó su puño y seguía mirando el libro.

-No lo se-dijo serio, habían pasado dos años desde que dejo de ver a Zero y no sabia nada de su paradero.

El castaño solo suspiro por esos recuerdos, se paro de su cómodo asiento, pidió que le alistaran las cosa e inmediatamente se fue junto con su sequito a la Academia Cross.

Mientras tanto en la academia.

El atardecer, empezaba a desaparecer dando lugar a una noche de luna llena.

Los vampiros de Hellsing paseaban por los pasillos vacíos, sin decir alguna palabra hasta que el vampiro mayor rompió el silencio.

-Zero ¿Por qué no me muestras tu habitación?-pregunto tranquilo.

-¿Para que quieres verla? No es la gran cosa-dijo serio mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Para que? Pues curiosidad, es el lugar donde dormías, donde dormirás, y donde yo iré a visitarte-dijo sonrió coquetamente dándole a entender su indirecta.

-Esta bien-dijo suspirando el menor siendo convencido por su compañero, a un par de metros, ya se hallaron en la habitación del menor.

El cuarto era mediano, tenía un gran ropero, una cama con sabanas blancas y pulcras, una mesita de noche, un baño privado, y un buró de madera de caoba oscura con cajones del lado izquierdo.

-Ves te dije que no era la gran cosa.

Para el vampiro le parecía un cuarto muy bonito, cómodo, además que tenia el dulce y embriagador arma del cazador.

-Zero-llamo de la puerta una voz familiar.

-Es Yagari-sensei ¿Qué es lo que querrá? Iré a ver lo que pasa-dijo tranquilo saliendo del cuarto.

-Tranquilo y te espero aquí-dijo con su típica sonrisa. Al irse Zero, a Alucard le dio curiosidad por ver lo que tenia dentro los cajones del escritorio del amatista, vio el primer cajón y no encontró nada interesante, solo papeles, lápices, balas vacías nada mas…

Hasta que…

Encontró algo, una fotografía de tamaño mediano, se veía a dos personas; un sujeto sujetando por detrás de manera posesiva la cadera del joven cazador y este solo se mostraba avergonzado pero no incomodo.

-*Este tipo es…Kaname Kuran*-pensó el mayor mientras su mirada se oscurecía.

La sangre del azabache comenzó a hervirle, se fue de la habitación antes de destruir el cuarto y el perímetro de ese edificio dejando la fotografía en el piso. Empezó a caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo específico, solo para despejarse, sin embargo sintió una presencia muy fuerte, supo en el instante quien era, así que solo oculto su presencia y se adentro al lugar.

En la dirección de Cross.

Estaban varios vampiros nobles, resaltaban dos.

Un hombre vestido de un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca con una gabardina color café, y una chica de vestido largo de color crema y un abrigo blanco.

-HIJA MIA-grito el rubio abrazándola a la chica mientras lloraba cascadas-ESTAS EN CASA!

-S..si padre estoy en casa-decía la chica sin poder respirar.

-MIS DOS HIJO ESTAN DE VUELTA SOY TAN FELIZ!-dijo llorando de alegría, pero la noticia asombro a todos sobretodo a ciertos hermanos.

-Z…Zero esta aquí-dijo la chica roja con los ojos llenos de alegría.

-Si, llego de Inglaterra esta mañana-dijo feliz.

-*Así que estaba en Inglaterra*-pensó el castaño mientras sus ojos tenia un brillo triste, pero tuvo que cambiarlos rápidamente, a ojos de brillo serio-Siento interrumpirle Cross-san pero ¿Por qué nos llamo para que viniéramos aquí?

-Si, tienes razón Kaname-kun, bueno…-el hombre respiro hondo por que lo que iba a decir seria algo impactante-Iré al grano, Rido Kuran esta con vida, y según sabemos dentro de cuatro meses, atacara con un gran ejercito, quiere revivir la "Guerra Carmesí" contra nosotros.

Todos los presente estaban anonadaos por lo escuchado, esa alimaña estaba con vida y pretende declararles la guerra.

-Por ello los llame se debe tomar ya estrategia para vencer a Rido, Zero y un representante del instituto Hellisng vino con el.

-¿Cómo saben eso de la guerra?-pregunto Kain.

-Zero me lo informo, este se entero antes que cualquiera, tomo el primer vuelo hasta aquí para decírmelo y preparase par pelear.

-Seguro Kiryu debe estar molesto por que vinimos-dijo Aido.

-Pues no, el estuvo de acuerdo con que vinieran todos, la pelea será muy difícil y sabe que Kaname-kun como líder de los vampiros y sobrino de Rido el tiene la responsabilidad de matarlo-lo ultimo sorprendió mucho a Kuran ya que Zero se hubiese negado antes.

-Papá ¿Dónde esta Zero? Quiero verlo-dijo la chica con tono esperanzado, como estuviera yendo a ver al amor de su vida.

-Seguramente esta durmiendo, lego muy agotado del viaje, mejor habla con el mañana hija ¿Si?-dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

-Si Yuki mejor mañana, ahora tú también debes descansar el viaje fue muy pesado-dijo el castaño con voz amable a su hermana, esta solo asintió-Cross-nosotros nos vamos a descansar, y mañana nos explicara todo con más detalle.

-Si tienes razón, que descansen-dijo el rubio despidiéndose de los jóvenes.

Un ojo de color rojo rubí se enfoco en el líder vampiro.

-*Kuran ¿eh? No estaría mal jugarle una broma* -pensó el vampiro mayor con una sonrisa sádica.

Mientras que en la cocina de la casa de Cross

-¿De que quería hablarme sensei?

-Toma asiento Zero-el menor hizo caso y se sentó en la silla de la mesa de seis, Yagari se sentó a su lado, encendió un cigarrillo le dio una calada-Dime Zero ¿tienes una novia en Inglaterra?

-No sensei.

-Novio entonces

-Tampoco… Si me permite preguntar ¿Por qué esta tan interesado?

-Por nada, es solo que vi algo entre tu y el sujeto de Hellsing.

-No hay nada más que una amistad entre cazadores, no tengo esa clase de sentimientos hacia Alucard-dijo el menor simple sin ponerse nervioso.

-Y tu sed?

-Bueno también en eso, por ordenes de Integra-sama debo beber de él, su sangre me permitió estar bien estos dos años.

-Ya veo, pero no ha…

-¿Bebido de mi? Solo una vez, pero no directamente.

El cazador mayor suspiro en son de alivio, estaba mas tranquilo sabiendo que Zero no se había enredado con Alucard, por más que el sea también un cazador, no dejaba de ser un vampiro.

-¿Sabes Zero, los Kuran y su sequito de sanguijuelas llegaron hoy mismo?-el menor no se inmuto con lo dicho ya lo sabia-Yuki Kuran estaba desesperada por verte.

-A si?-dijo como si no le importara, y era esa la verdad, no le importaba ni ella ni su estúpido hermano, solo quería acabar con la absurda guerra e irse a Inglaterra..

-Vaya lo tomas como si nada, ¿Le has olvidado?

-A Yuki? He olvidado lo que me hizo, pero eso no significa que la siga queriendo.

-No, no me refiero a ella.

-Oh…pues…estoy haciendo lo posible-la mirada del menor se hizo algo vacía-Fue difícil al comienzo pero después llegue a dejar de sentirlo, aunque no completamente-dijo apretando los puños.

-Zero, no quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia vuelvas a caer en esa depresión, como tu maestro te aconsejo, y como tu tutor de pido que no estés cerca de ellos fuera de las reuniones que tengamos para crear las estrategias-dijo el mayor, el sabia lo mucho que su hijo había sufrido por lo que le habían hecho, aun las heridas no sanaban y algo le decía que seguía con esos sentimientos aun vigentes hacia ese sujeto, por ello no lo quería cerca de las alimañas que habían roto su corazón en miles de pedazos, imposibles de reparar

-Lo haré sensei, que pase buenas noches-el menor suspiro hondo le dedico una tierna pero triste sonrisa, se levanto de la silla y se fue del lugar.

-Buenas noches, hijo-dijo el hombre para si mismo.

En las habitaciones de la Luna, los vampiros arreglaron sus cosas y se fueron a descansar, ya desde mañana volvería a ser estudiantes de la Academia.

Ambos hermanos se despidieron con un abrazo y se fueron a dormir en sus respectivos cuartos, cabe aclarar que entere Kuran y su hermana, el matrimonio solo fue palabras, Yuki se negó a consumar el matrimonio y Kuran estuvo más que de acuerdo con ella

Kuran solo se recostó en su mullida cama, sin saber que alguien estaba en la habitación.

-*Hora de jugar*-peso el vampiro ingles mientras su cuerpo se volvía una niebla roja y se adentraba a la mente del castaño (3)

Mientras tanto en los cuartos de la residencia del sol.

El amatista caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación, creyendo que Alucard estuviera ahí.

-Perdona mi tardanza estaba…-el menor callo su hablar ya que no vio a nadie en la habitación-Este sujeto ¿A dónde se habrá ido?...-dijo el menor para si, no obstante mientras caminaba encontró la fotografía en el piso, la tomo del suelo frío, se quedo mirándola mucho tiempo sentado en el borde de su cama-*Me prometí jamás caer en los juegos de nadie y superar lo que me paso…pero con él cerca mió, siento que será muy difícil *-peso mientras guardaba la fotografía y se recostaba en la cama.

Alucard en cambio después de jugarle la broma a Kuran se fue a la habitación del menor, se hallaba de buen humor, pero se preguntaba así mismo si podría cumplir la pesadilla de Kuran…Lo disfrutaría mucho, y más si Zero le diera el golpe gracia.

Lo que hizo.

¿Fue una broma o una advertencia indirecta?

Eso y más pensaba el hombre de rojo mientras caminaba por el campus.

Llego a la habitación de Zero y… bueno, lo que sucedió ya lo pueden deducir ustedes mismos.

A la mañana siguiente en la dirección de Cross.

Se hallaban Zero, Alucard, los Kuran y su sequito, Yagari y Cross.

-Bueno Kaname-kun el es Alucard, el caza-vampiros de Inglaterra, el amigo de Zero-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Zero no mostraba gesto alguno y solo era el observador de la escena.

-Alucard-kun-dijo el castaño dando la mano al mayor.

-Kaname Kuran-dijo estrechando su mano, kuran creyó haber escuchado esa voz antes-Es un placer conocerte "Rey vampiro"-dijo con el énfasis y sus ojos brillaron con burla.

-Gracias, por tu amabilidad.

Al fin se habían visto las caras.

El joven castaño conoció a su peor aliado.

_El encuentro predestinado de ambos vampiros solo era el comienzo de lo que les esperaba…_

**Continuara...**

(1) Me salio rima! XD

(2)De ahí el titulo solo que en español

(3) Es el sueño del primer capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaa yaoistas! Gracias por el apoyo de este fic, enserio me animan a escribir mas, pero debo de aclararles que varias escenas de Zero y Alucard serán sugestivas (inclusive habrá un lemon), y aclaro el fic es KanaZero! Otra cosa más

F.B.:Flash Back

F.F.B.:Fin Flash Back

Así que sin más que aclarar, les dejo este capitulo. Disfruten!

**Cap3-A deep thorn**

El despacho del director estaba con un ambiente tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Bueno era más que obvio, el porque.

Antes de la reunión, las cosas se comenzaron a poner tensas.

Retrocedamos un par de horas.

En uno de los calabozos subterráneos de la academia, se hallaba un amatista despertando de un placido sueño.

-*¿Dónde estoy?*-el joven miro por los lados, y reconoció el lugar, era por así decirlo el "dormitorio" de Alucard, el plateado sabia que a su compañero no le gustaba mucho las habitaciones que su padre adoptivo le ofrecía, así que sugirió una mazmorra, fría y tenebrosa, al vampiro mayor le encanto la idea.

Sabiendo el lugar ya se había dado cuenta de la situación, su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo y tapado con una gabardina rojo sangre y eso no era todo, estaba sobre las faldas de cierto azabache, que se encontraba durmiendo placidamente mientras sujetaba el cuerpo del menor.

-*No entiendo que le pasa últimamente le gusta que duerma así*-pensó el menor-Alucard despierta…-le dijo serio.

-Buen día Zero-dijo intentando besar al menor pero este le tapo la boca antes de que intentase algo-¿Me podrías explicar que rayos hago aquí y así?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Lo hicimos en tu habitación y luego lo continuamos en la mía, como ya estabas tan cansado decidí dejarte dormir en mi regazo, ¿No te parece un gesto noble?-dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro del menor, pero este río sarcásticamente.

-¿Noble? Jamás, pensé que dirías esa frase incluyéndote, se más noble y llévame a mi habitación para que me de una ducha, además ahí te daré la ropa que deberás usar hoy en la reunión.

El mayor río un poco por como el menor lo trataba, como si no fuera su superior, como si fueran iguales, eso era lo que mas le encantaba del menor, su tenacidad, su orgullo y su frialdad mezcladas con su imponente belleza rebelde, lo hacían el amante perfecto.

¿Qué clase de idiota lo dejaría?

Alucard pensaba esas cosas mientras cargaba al menor y utilizando sus poderes para teletransportarse, hacia el cuarto del menor.

Zero le dio la ropa que debía usar.

Un conjunto de traje negro, una camisa roja, y corbata roja (1)

El mayor se marcho no sin antes robarle un beso, y así se fue dejando al menor solo en su cuarto.

Este entro directamente a la ducha, después de darse su merecida ducha, se vio ante el espejo y vio algo que lo molesto un poco.

Un camino de marcas por todo su cuerpo, como si entre unos quince mosquitos lo hubiese picado por todo su cuerpo.

-*Rayos, bueno al menos no son tantas como las que dejaba Kaname *-pensó el menor pero se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos, bajo su cabeza y la choco levemente contra el espejo.

¿Por qué debía de recordar algo así?

El amatista sacudió su cabeza en son de olvidar todo y empezó a vestirse, teniendo que ponerse su incomoda corbata para evitar que le vieran las marcas de su noche con el ingles.

Este solo bajo a tomar una taza de café y puso marcha al despacho.

Mientras tanto, la vampiriza castaña, se puso el uniforme de la calle nocturna, pero se peino cuidadosamente se puso un par de trabas con forma de rosa de color blanco, se pinto un poco la cara para parecer más dulce y a la vez madura ante el cazador, anhelando un halago suyo.

En cambio el hermano no estaba muy contento con la reunión, debía de ver a Zero junto a otro sujeto y eso pues lo llenaba de celos aunque este no lo quería admitir, este también se puso el uniforme de la clase de la luna, trato de verse lo mas elegante y atractivo para que el cazador lo viese aunque claro, este no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ambos hermanos y su sequito fueron en marcha a la reunión.

El encuentro fue por ambos lado, Zero por el derecho, Kuran por el izquierdo. Zero llego un par de segundos antes, abrió la puerta y entro con el azabache detrás de él, sin ver a los otros lo que claro fue ago que molesto a los seguidores, entristeció a la menor, y en cuanto al mayor, solo podría decirse que sabia que pasaría pero de todas maneras le dolía.

Ya todos reunidos, y cross presentando a todos, ambos vampiros de Hellsing dieron a conocer los detalles de que lo que sucedía. El amatista solo escuchaba lo que decía el ingles, no miraba a nadie, parecía una estatua de metal, no había nada que lograse desviar su atención. Cosa que no paso desapercibida ante todos.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-dijo Zero al fin abriendo la boca y como nadie mas la abría, significaba que todo estaba claro-Muy bien por lo antes dicho, la guerra será dentro de cuatro meses-dirigió su mirada a vampiro castaño-Kaname Kuran usted tiene el deber como líder el su clan y Rey Vampiro de derrotar a su tío Rido, ¿Podemos contar con su ayuda en esta guerra?

-Si, tienen mi completa ayuda ante este problema-dijo el castaño serio mirando al peliplata directamente a los ojos, en ellos aun veía un brillo de nervios, mas estaba casi opacado por un vació sin nombre.

-Además una noticia, Alucard-kun estará como maestro de historia de la clase nocturna, y Zero estará en la clase diurna y seguirá en su puesto de prefecto-dijo el rubio sonriendo.

No se pudo objetar nada ya que las reglas las ponía el director Cross.

Sin nada mas que agregar, todos se marcharon, a excepción de los hermanos Kuran, estos vieron como el amatista hizo una reverencia y se marcho junto con el ingles sin siquiera dejar que la castaña hablase con el amatista.

-Papá –dijo la chica casi musitando ¿Por qué Zero se esta portando así? ¿Qué le paso?-pregunto la chica derramando pequeñas lagrimas.

El rubio no podía responder aquella pregunta, por que su hijo había sido muy claro con él.

_F.B. _

_-Cross no esperes que sea el mismo de antes con tu hija, por que para mi será ser hipócrita, la tratare por lo que es, un vampiro de sangrepura-dicho eso el menor se marcho del lugar el director no podía decir nada ya que sabia el "por que" de su actitud tan fría, así que no tuvo mas opción que aceptar lo dicho por su hijo._

_F.F.B._

-No lo se hija, pero te prometo que hablare con el-dijo abrazando a su hija calmándola de su llanto.

-Por favor padre, no quiero que me odie no lo soportaría-dijo llorando.

-Tranquila hija, por que no pasas la tarde con tu padre? Tomamos té y me cuentas como has estado no se nada de ti desde hace 2 años-dijo acariciando la cabeza de la niña, esta dirigió su vista a su hermano que miro con aprobación, la chica no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo debo hacer varios papeleos, Yuki nos veremos en las rejas del dormitorio para partir-dijo besando la cabeza de la menor y se marcho.

Kuran sabia el por que y no le sorprendía la actitud de Zero con ella ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le tratase como si nada después de todo eso?

Después de su boda, nada fue igual, todo empeoro. Pero no era el momento de recordar eso.

Ya fuera, el castaño tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no ir a buscar a Zero por toda la academia, ya que no era el momento para que hablasen de lo ocurrido hace dos años, sabia que el albino no lo escucharía.

Así que decidió no ir tras el, no por que no quería sino por que no debía hacerlo por más que su interior le gritaba que fuese..

La tarde pasaba muy lento ante los ojos del joven amatista era como si todo estuviera contra él.

Cansado de todo se apoyo en la pared dentro del establo, junto a Lili, su frío temple no serviría a de nada si seguía con esa gruesa espina en su corazón.

Una espina que dos hermanos la hundieron hasta llegar en un punto imposible de sacar.

¿Qué hizo la joven Yuki?

F.F.

La noche era sin su bella luna, pero las estrellas no dejaban el lugar, poniéndolo aun hermoso, perfecto.

Para declarar el sentimiento oculto.

-Y…Yuki yo…tu me gustas mucho-dijo con el sudor suave en su rostro y sus manos temblando.

-Zero…eres muy lindo, pero yo no correspondo a lo que sientes, tu sabes que amo a Kaname-senpai-dijo con la mirada cabizbaja. (1)

-¿El te ama a ti?

-No me lo dijo, pero estoy segura que el me ama con la misma intensidad que yo-dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho sonriendo con esperanza.

-Si no sentías lo mismo porque me besaste?...Porqué eras tan cariñosa conmigo?…¿Porqué me ilusionaste tanto?

-Por que dudaba de mis sentimientos, pero al hacer eso me di cuenta que no sentía nada por ti, mas que solo un amor de hermanos.

Dolía, demasiado…

Si no lo amaba.

¿Por qué diablos le dio vanas ilusiones?

Como si quisiese cambiar de decisión, aceptarlo a el,

¿Qué ganaba con toda esas sarta de falsas ilusiones?

¿Humillarlo?

¿Herirlo de manera permanente?

Pues si esa era la respuesta, lo estaba consiguiendo perfectamente.

Jugó con él de una manera cruel…pensó que no hacia daño a nadie, sin embargo esta dañando a alguien

Zero era de un exterior frío, pero tenia un corazón frágil de fácil manipulación, el menor lo sabia y lo odiaba, y mucho más en estos momentos.

No hay esperanza de que todo sea falso

¿Verdad?

-Bien…-dijo respirando profundo-Sigue con tus rondas, yo haré lo mismo, siento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo, buenas noches-dicho eso giro sobre sus talones y se fue caminando, no iba a correr, seria mostrar que estaba muy dolido.

-Zero!-dijo la menor tratando de verlo, pero cuando este se volteo, vio ojos vacíos, ella solo se callo y dejo que se fuera sabia que el querría tiempo a solas (2)

Sin embargo cuando ya estaba, fuera de alcance o vista, empezó a correr adentrándose en el bosque con dirección a un campo de flores de cerezo, ahí, podría derramar su rabia sin que alguien lo viera.

F.F.B

Zero sacudió su cabeza, olvidando esa parte tan deprimente.

Lo había pensado después de eso ella trataba de hablarle pero este se rehusaba a hablarle, aun seguía herido por lo sucedido y difícilmente la perdonaría, pero tampoco podría hablarle después de otro acontecimiento aun peor.

Siguiente pregunta.

¿Qué le había hecho el Rey Vampiro?

F.B.

Zero corría a lo que sus piernas podían resistir, se sentó en el suave pasto y miro el cielo sin luna.

Estaba aliviado, así la luna no lo vería en ese estado tan lamentable, si quiera para reírse de el y de su pésima suerte.

Las lágrimas cayeron silentes y suaves, el dolor no fue tan grave como el creía, mas eso no significaba que el dolor fuera delicado.

Tras derramar sus valiosas lagrimas, se quedo dormido por el agotamiento, había sido un día difícil.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó en una habitación muy elegante, no tenia idea de quien le había traído o de quien era.

Pero tan solo voltearse a ver quien estaba sentado en su silla, se zanjó sus dudas.

-Buen día Zero-dijo una voz gruesa y coqueta.

-¿Kuran que haces aquí?-pregunto con la Bloody Rose en sus manos.

-Estabas botado en el bosque, solo te traje a mi cuarto, y como te veías tan lindo de dormido no quise despertarte-dijo simple.

-Bien ya me viste, ahora me voy-dijo mientras se paraba.

-No, hasta que no me digas que paso-dijo acercándose a la cama-¿Porqué tu rostro estaba con marcas de haber llorado?

-No es tu problema-dijo intentando salir de la cama, pero el mayor se lo impidió acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Dímelo

-Esta bien… Me confesé, le dije a Yuki lo que sentía y me rechazo-dijo serio-¿Contento?

-Si-dijo simple. Zero estaba paralizado por el cinismo del chupasangre-Eso significa que yo tengo oportunidad de conquistarte.

-¿Eh?-el amatista no supo como ni cuando pero sus labios fueron atrapados por los del mayor, el beso fue suave al principio pero después se hizo más pasional, mas demandante. El oxigeno se había ido, así que no hubo mas remedio que separarse.

La reacción del amatista fue obvia después del beso, solo le atino una bofetada y se marcho del lugar.

Pero los meses pasaron y pasaron. Kuran mostraba gestos coquetos al joven a veces sin que nadie se diese cuenta le robaba un beso, y poco a poco Zero empezó a sentir lo que llamar amor, hacia ese vampiro. Inclusive después de saber de su compromiso con la chica, la guerra con Rido. Zero entrego su corazón al castaño, a pesar de la oposición de Yagari que era el único que sabia de la relación.

Se podría decir que su relación era un campo de rosas, el menor se sentía feliz, y estaba con las esperanzas de que el vampiro rompiera el compromiso.

Fue un año y medio, su relación.

Sin embargo, el día de su aniversario.

Zero había llegado al punto acordado, vio un tronco hueco, con una carta sobresaliendo, decía "Para Zero Kiryuu"

El menor reconocía la letra, con algo de temor y nervios abrió la carta y leyó lo escrito:

_Fue divertido mientras duró, pero es tiempo de que seamos sinceros._

_La amo, es mi prometida y me casare con ella dentro de poco,_

_fuiste mi juguete preferido mientras duró._

_Adiós._

_Kaname Kuran_

Las lágrimas de Zero no se hicieron presentes, su orgullo fue pisoteado, su corazón fue destrozado, su dignidad se había perdido

¿Que le quedaba?

Nada, solo...destrozar la carta que había leído, al igual que sus emociones...sus patéticos sentimientos...todo lo que dejaba rastro de su gran y estúpido amor hacia esa sanguijuela.

Pero quería evitar que lo viesen de esa forma, así que con pasos lentos se dirigido a su habitación se encerró en ella. Por que si salía, sentiría que su mundo se derrumbaría por tercera vez (3)

F.F.B.

-Así que aquí estas-dijo una voz que se escuchaba por el lugar, despertando de su ensoñación al menor, apareció un hombre de traje negro frente a el.

-Alucard ¿Por qué no estas en el salón de tu clase esperando a los alumnos?-dijo sin levantar la cabeza, pero el mayor lo tomo del mentón para verlo de cerca

-Quise verte antes de irme-dijo sonriendo, pero en cuanto vio la cara del amatista cambio su gesto-No me gusta.

-¿Qué no te gusta?-dijo extrañado.

-Tu mirada, luce muy triste.

-Estas equivocado.

-No me tomes por idiota, tus ojos te delatan… ¿Recordaste lo sucedido antes verdad?

-Si…-dijo sabiendo que contra el azabache-Siguen en mi cabeza…aunque hayan pasado dos años…me atormentan-dijo apretando sus puños.

-Siguen ahí por que te dejaron una grave herida, algo que con el tiempo se cura-dijo acariciando la mejilla del menor-No me gusta esa cara de tristeza y soledad… Prefiero la que esta llena de fuego, de orgullo, de frialdad, la sumida en el placer.

Zero solo rió un poco por como Alucard indirectamente le intentaba dar ánimos, y dio efecto.

-Tienes razón eso debo dejar de recordar eso-decía mientras se estaba por parar, pero el azabache se adelanto y lo levanto del la paja, lo sujeto por la cintura y le dio un beso pasional que fue correspondido, pero se separaron por el aire faltante-Mejor te vas antes de que no te vean tus alumnos, y yo debo abrir las rejas-dijo separándose del mayor.

-Nos vemos Zero-dijo sonriendo, el amatista le respondió con una sonrisa pequeña y se marcho dejando solo al Nosferatu.

Este solo frunció su ceño, sabia de la herida del menor…y quienes se la habían hecho…quiera hacerles daño…pero debía tener autocontrol.

Después de todo estaba en una misión importante, pero no significaba que no se divirtiese haciendo enfurecer a los hermanos…

-*Kuran…se me ocurren varias ideas ¿Cuál tomare?*-pensó el mayor mientras se encaminaba a las aulas de los alumnos de la clase de la luna, mientras sonreirá con su típica sonrisa sádica.

**Continuara…**

(1) Es la ropa de la ova, cuando Alucard viaja a Sudamérica, aclaro que Alucard esta como el las ovas, con todo y su sonrisa de loco XD

(2)Lo siento no me salio tan maldita como quería, pero al menos es un intento, tratare de hacerla peor ^w^.

(3)Me refiero a que su mundo se derrumbo por 1ra vez por lo de sus padres, la 2da por ser un vampiro nivel E y la 3ra por lo que Kuran lo engaña.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap4-A inevitable encounter**

La noche estaba presente con la luna en lo más alto del oscuro firmamento, los vampiros estaban asombrados, el gran vampiro Alucard seria su maestro en historia.

Claro que todos mostraban temor hacia un gran asesino de su raza, pero nadie podría enfrentársele.

Pero no así el Rey de los Vampiros, su nivel era el mismo, tanto en fuerza, destreza e inteligencia (claro que el castaño usaba mas la estrategia y el azabache la fuerza) así que el no le temía en lo absoluto, pero debía respetarlo por ser su maestro de historia, aunque este se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Zero, cosa que lo molestaba, no obstante, no lo mostraba ni lo podía mostrar. No tenía derecho.

Había pasado tres semanas y las cosas estaban tranquilas unos cuantos enemigos sueltos, nada más interesante.

Sin embargo ya se acercaba un encuentro predestinado que acarrearía muchos problemas.

-(hablando por celular) Si… Se lo diré inmediatamente… ahora mismo ha debido de terminar sus clases… si… estamos bien… que pase buenas noches Integra-sama-dijo el amatista cortando la comunicación con su líder, y dando marcha al las aulas donde pasaban clases los neófitos.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-dijo el azabache la clase, nadie levanto la mano, al parecer nadie tenia duda-Muy bien, es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse-dijo cerrando su libro mientras los demás estudiantes se marchaban. Cuando la sala quedo completamente vacía, y no había alumnos por los pasillos, el azabache aun revisaba el material para su siguiente clase.

-Veo que te gusta enseñar-dijo con tono burlón alguien recostado del marco de la puerta.

-No me parece tan mala la idea de enseñar la historia de nuestra raza a los demás.

-¿Nuestra raza?

-Si, ya lo olvidaste? Dijiste que eras un vampiro-dijo sonriendo.

-Lo dije pero recuerda lo que dije al final, "Soy un cazador ante todo, pese a quien le pese"-dijo serio-No vine a hablar de cosas triviales, tengo un mensaje de Integra-sama. Dice que debes darle tu reporte, además que debemos mantenernos en constante entrenamiento, lo que nos enfrentamos…no es ningún chiste.

-Lo se, pero esta vez tenemos mas aliados, así que tenemos mas manos para ayudarnos ¿No te parece?-dijo acercándose al menor…

En esos momentos fuera del salón.

-*Olvide mi libro*-dijo Shiki viendo sus cosas-*Debo volver al aula*-dijo tranquilo mientras daba vuelta para recuperar su libro.

Cuando estaba por entrar al salón escucho voces dentro del recinto, así que decidió ocultar su presencia perfectamente.

-Será mejor que te alejes Alucard, no es el momento-dijo una voz algo ronca muy parecida a la de ¿Zero Kiryu?

-No hay nadie-dijo la voz del azabache, mientras oía suaves suspiros del cazador.

El pelirrojo se puso rojo al escuchar esas cosas pero no podía irse, su libro estaba ahí pero tampoco quería interrumpir.

Solo dio un mínimo vistazo y logro ver algo un tanto revelador.

El menor estaba recostado encima del escritorio y el maestro de historia lo estaba besando y acariciando de manera indecorosa, lo más impresionante. ¡Kiryu no parecía estar molesto!

-Alu…Alucard…no te aproveches…estúpido vampiro…actúas como un amante urgido.

-Y no lo somos?-dijo el mayor besando el cuello.

-Somos "compañeros sexuales" además esto lo puedes hacer después de hablar con Integra-sama-dijo empujando al mayor, y bajando del escritorio-Dile la situación y después talvez se pueda continuar-dijo mirándole coquetamente y dio la vuelta emprendiendo marcha hacia los pasillos.

-Eso espero-dijo sonriendo al ver la actitud tan desafiante del peliplata, yendo detrás de él.

Shiki no tuvo mas opciones que esconderse detrás de los pilares, para esperar a que se fueran, cuando ambos hombres se retiraron del lugar ya lejos, el joven adicto a los pokys saco su libro y salio corriendo del lugar.

Ya en los dormitorios de la Luna.

-Shiki ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto una chica de coletas, reunida con los demás vampiros claro sin los dos hermanos lideres.

-No me lo van a creer-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón, todos sus amigos, para evitar que no los escuchasen se agruparon mas…-Alucard-sensei…y Zero Kiryu…estaban en una situación muy comprometedora.

-¿Cómo comprometedora?-dijo el rubio de ojos esmeralda.

-Pues… lo acortare, si Kiryu no hubiese detenido a sensei en ese momento, ahora mismo estarían teniendo sexo en el salón-soltó rápidamente, todo el mundo se quedo perplejo.

Sin embargo, no sabían que alguien que desde las escaleras estaba escuchando todo.

Pero abajo nadie se enteraba de quien estaba y continuaron escuchando a su amigo.

-Entonces Alucard-sensei es amante de Kiryu?-dijo Rima asombrada.

-No, al menos eso dice Kiryu, según él son solo "compañeros sexuales"

-¿"Compañeros sexuales"?-pregunto Seiren inocentemente.

-Pues son solo dos personas que tiene sexo sin compromisos, solo lo hace si desean, los sentimientos no son relevantes en ese tipo de relaciones-dijo el rubio de ojos azules, quien diría que siendo tan inmaduro sabia de esas cosas.

-No hay nada más que decir, en cuanto se fueron saque mi libro y me fui-dijo el pelirrojo cansado, mirando hacia el techo-Pero creo que ahora mismo lo deben de estar haciendo.

-¿Haciendo que?-pregunto una voz desde las escaleras.

-Kaname-sama-dijeron todos algo asustados por la "repentina" aparición de su líder-Pues nosotros hablábamos de…

-Si tienen tiempo para conversar de esas cosas deberían estar haciendo sus trabajos para mañana ¿No creen?-pregunto el mayor sin expresión alguna en su rostro pero en sus ojos había ira reprimida y que debía reprimir.

-Si señor enseguida-dijeron todos y se fueron a sus habitaciones a hacer sus tareas.

Kuran se marcho a su habitación pero con cierto rubio de ojos esmeralda detrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa Takuma?-pregunto el castaño mientras se sentaba en su diván mientras acomodaba sus fichas de ajedrez.

-Nos escuchaste ¿Cierto?-dijo el rubio.

-¿Por qué preguntas? Si sabes muy bien la respuesta, tú fuiste el único que se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Deberías sentirte aliviado, son solo compañeros de sexo-dijo mientras su líder lo miraba con enojo.

-¿De que me sirve? Aunque sea verdad eso no podría volver atrás es algo que no se me tiene permitido…aunque…

-Los celos y la ira te consumen poco a poco-completo la frase su amigo, el era el único que sabia lo que había pasado en realidad, claro que no estaba dispuesto a hablar hasta que su amigo lo quisiese, cosa que no seria muy lejana, pero aun esta autora y el joven Takuma lo mantendremos en secreto-¿Jugaras?-dijo mirando las piezas de ajedrez ya ordenadas.

-Si…tengo que distraerme con algo, ¿Me acompañarías?-dijo mirando a su amigo con una vacía mirada.

-Claro, planeemos un gran ataque-dijo sonriendo como siempre y empezaron su juego.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la niña Kuran…

La menor se puso un vestido rosado con detalles blancos, se arreglo su cabello con orquillas de mariposa, se pinto los labios de color rosa pálido, y solo sombreo sus ojos un poco, quiera ir a ver a cierto cazador, hablar con él, tratar de atar ese lazo roto.

Salio de su cuarto con sumo cuidado y se dirigió a la habitación del chico que ella de verdad amaba.

Había sido un error fatal rechazarlo, por un año no hablaban mucho, mas que solo saludos o llamados a cenar, se dio cuenta de su amor cuando se caso con su hermano, el amor que se profesaban era solo fraternal, no podría llegar a algo más profundo.

Así que con valentía fue a la habitación.

En el cuarto de Zero…

Este se hallaba hablando por la cámara web con su amiga inglesa Seras Victoria y su amigo Walter D' Cornez.

-¿Cómo esta Zero?-pregunto el anciano-¿Todo bien por ahí?

-Si no hay nada nuevo aquí-dijo tranquilo pero al ver al frente de la pantalla vio como la cara de su amiga se puso roja y sus ojos se tronaron picaros-¿Qué me miras?

-¿Walter-san que ve ahí?-dijo la menor señalando

-Ara!-dijo riendo mientras unas cómicas chapas se presentaban en sus mejillas-Que indiscreto joven Zero.

Este cuando cayó en cuenta que tenia una que otra marca roja por su cuello y la parte superior del pecho, su cara se torno roja como de una rosa.

-*Estúpido Alucard ¿Tienes que ser tan obvio?*-pensó mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-Me disculpan jóvenes pero este anciano debe de preparar el té para Integra-sama-dijo el mayordomo sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia-Buenas noches Zero.

-Gracias Walter-dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba una cajetilla de su bolsillo, para sacar ese arruina pulmones al que se había acostumbrado a consumir.

-Zero, no deberías fumar en tu cuarto ¿Qué tal que si te descubren?-dijo la rubia.

-Tranquila la ventana esta abierta, además no tiene nada de malo Walter fumaba desde sus quince-dijo mientras lo encendía y daba una suave calada.

-Tiene razón… ¿Oye y como estas ahí con toda esa gente?

-No te diré que estoy muy bien, pero no me quejo-dijo recargando su cabeza en su brazo.

-Los extraño-dijo la chica algo triste-A ti y a mí maestro.

-A tu padre y a tu amigo, es normal.

-No, más bien a mi papá y a mi mamá-dijo sonriendo poniendo rojo al mayor.

-Idiota-dijo sonriendo, pero puso su mano en la pantalla y lo mismo hizo la chica policía-Nos vemos Victoria.

-Buenas noches Zero-dijo sonriendo el mayor también le devolvió el gesto.

Ante eso, cierta castaña vio la escena, desde el marco de la puerta con su presencia escondida. La mirada de Zero hacia la mujer que estaba ahí, era la misma que el le daba antes de que se confesara.

La chica no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica era la novia del amatista, entre salinas lagrimas se fue de las habitaciones de la clase del sol para encerrarse y llorar en su cuarto, por que sentía que su corazón estaba siendo acuchillado.

Empero como dicen muchas personas.

Todo lo que hagas volverá a ti con más intensidad, si lastimaste a alguien, serás lastimado el doble.

Eso le ocurría a la joven sangre pura, pero su tortura no acabaría esa noche, aun faltaban cuchillos que atravesarían el corazón de la chica.

Una semana paso, y las cosas superficialmente estaban bien.

Pero como dije

"Superficialmente"

Solo faltaban tres meses para que se inicie todo.

Todos estaban estresados, Zero entrenaba diariamente para evitar perder la costumbre, el azabache no necesitaba entrenar tanto pero lo hacia para hacerle compañía a su "amigo", claro eso despertaba los celos inevitables en el castaño.

En cuanto a la joven esta no se acercaba a Zero no por que ella no quisiera, si no por que el amatista no estaba nunca solo, así que era algo de por si imposible.

Además que en tal solo una semana ambos vampiros, Kuran y Alucard ya mostraban su completa y permanente nula simpatía. En algunas preguntas de clase por ejemplo, el castaño desafiaba lo que sabía el azabache, a veces perdía y en otras ganaba, pero solo pasaban tres veces a la semana.

Kuran, cansado de todo se fue a un bar al de la ciudad que el frecuentaba una que otra vez, y que con sus trucos logró conseguir trago sin que le pidieran su edad (1)

Se sentó en el banquillo de la barra, solo hacia caso a su trago no a las proposiciones de las mujeres u hombres que se le acercaban.

Mientras en la Academia Cross.

El azabache estaba sentado en su silla cómoda, pero por primera vez se sentía muy aburrido, pensó que una salida a beber algo no haría daño, iría solo por que Zero estaba en una reunión importante del su antigua asociación de cazadores, y debía terminar el reporte pendiente. Así que fue solo pero dejo una nota al menor en su cuarto.

Solo se puso un abrigo negro noche y se marcho.

Ya en el bar.

El castaño estaba pensado en todo lo que paso en un mes, demasiados problemas y tensiones.

¿Qué más faltaba?

La puerta de caoba se abrió, un hombre se sentó en la barra justo al lado del castaño.

-Una copa de vino-dijo la voz gruesa.

-Alucard-dijo el castaño con una mirada fulminante.

-Kaname Kuran-dijo el otro sonriendo pero sin verlo.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto molesto.

-¿No tengo derecho a tomar un par de copas? Además ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? No recuerdo haberte hecho algo malo.

-*Estar con Zero, esa es mi respuesta*-este no dijo nada pero ese pensamiento y su mirada era mas que suficiente.

-Tu molestia la causaste tu, eres el responsable de tu propia ira, sino lo hubieras abandonado estaría ahora mismo contigo-dijo dando un sorbo a su vino obviamente había leído su mente.

La tensión si era muy pesada, y el enojo del castaño iban en aumento.

La gente sentía eso estas empezaba a sentirse incomoda.

-Tu no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que paso-dijo apretando el vaso creando grietas.

-Si lo se, ¿Crees que Zero no me lo contó? No lo dijo a grandes detalles pero lo a fin de cuentas lo se-el azabache tomo su vino y suspiro como si estuviera recordando algo placentero.

El sangre pura apretó la mandíbula, sabiendo el porque del gesto del otro hombre, luchando por recuperar el autocontrol, pero sentía que no podía esta vez. El simple pensamiento de que Zero era el compañero sexual de Alucard lo tenía al límite de reventar de celos.

Lo que puso de mejor humor al vampiro ingles.

-Aunque te lo debo agradecer, gracias a ti. He encontrado a quien será mi futura condesa-dijo sonriendo, había pasado la raya

-Bastardo-siseó expandiendo su aura, dejando el bar sumido en un asfixiante ambiente. Las personas comenzaron a sujetarse la cabeza o la garganta, y empezaron a caer inconscientes una a una en el lugar en el que estaban.

-Estas molesto… ¿Por qué no me muestra su poder Rey Vampiro?-dijo saliendo del bar

Las pupilas borgoña se volvieron rojas escarlata. Era una mirada que prometía violencia y sangre.

Academia Cross.

Cierto peliplata entro agotado a su cuarto pero encontró en su escritorio una nota del vampiro ingles.

"Saldré un rato, a tomar unas bebidas. Alucard"

-*Debió de estar muy aburrido* (sonido de celular) ¿Si? Walter…Bien…Iré a avisarle. Adiós-cerro la llamada, se puso una gabardina negra, subió a su moto y se dirigió al único bar decente donde podría estar Alucard.

Mientras tanto en la calle vacía.

Ambos se pararon de la vacía calle no muy lejos el uno del otro. El azabache decidió no pelear con sus pistolas, aunque quería.

Ambos desaparecieron, pero se vio que sus puños chocaban, contra sus rostros.

Cuando se separaron ambos estaba con sangre en sus rostros.

Ambas obsidianas se chocaron.

Escarlata contra escarlata.

-¿Molesto por lo que te dije Kuran? ¿Estas furioso por que se más de él que tú?

-Sabrás solo lo superficial-dijo serio, pero cambio su gesto a uno sonriendo con burla-Pero no eres más que su compañero sexual, uno que no llegará a ganarse su corazón, ¿Ya te dijo que te ama? ¿Te ha demostrado su amor?-dijo al ver la inexpresión de su oponente-Lo supuse, aunque tengas toda las noches su cuerpo, si no obtuviste su amor no vale nada y no creo que lo obtengas.

Esta vez el azabache se molesto mucho por lo dicho, y por primera vez respondió con un golpe certero al estomago que en vez de causarle dolor al castaño, fue una sonrisa sardónica ya que esa respuesta solo fue una afirmación a lo dicho.

Mientras por la carretera.

El amatista sintió que el poder de ambos vampiro, que se estaban haciendo más fuertes, chocando uno contra otro.

-Mierda (2) Si no los detengo será muy tarde-dijo acelerando al máximo.

Los golpes eran fuertes pero no fatales, justo cuando iban a dar otro golpe fatal para cualquier humano.

Una bala paso justo por el medio de ambas manos, haciéndoles separar.

Ambos giraron a la misma dirección.

Un amatista apuntaba hacia ellos, el cañón estaba humeante. El viento parecía bailar con sus largos cabellos plateados (3), con una mano apuntaba a los dos y su mirada era muy poco amigable.

Ambos vampiros se separaron a un distancia de dos metros, mientras el menor se acercaba ellos.

-Alucard, Walter necesita hablar contigo sobre tu viaje, por ordenes de nuestra líder…Adelántate a la Academia yo te alcanzare de un rato-dijo serio sin esperar replicas.

-Nos veremos allí. Buenas noches Kuran-kun espero tu trabajo para mañana-dijo trasformándose en niebla roja y marchándose del lugar, dejando a ambos ex-amantes solos.

-No espere venir eso de ti Kuran ¿Pelear en medio de la calle? Bueno eso no me importa de todas maneras tus problemas con Alucard no son de mi incumbencia-dijo mirando al castaño con reproche, pero con algo de nervios.

-Mis disculpas Zero-dijo serio.

-Kiryu, ya no te permito que me hables como si aun fuésemos algo-dijo con un tono algo raro-Dejare pasar esto pero con un advertencia-dijo haciendo una pausa-No te metas con los Hellsing, tenemos una alianza, después de esta guerra podrás matarte con Alucard si quieren, eso es todo Buenas noches Kaname Kuran-dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

Pero una mano detuvo tu avance, haciéndolo girar juntando sus cuerpos peligrosamente.

-Suéltame Ku…-no pudo decir mas por unos labios que lo besaron castamente, el menor aun se sentía embriagado por los besos del castaño al igual que este. Cuando se separaron Zero lo empujo con lentitud y se subió a su moto pero antes de irse le dijo:

-Dejare pasar esto también pero con otra advertencia, te acercas a mi otra vez y te lleno el cuerpo de agujeros-dijo sin mirarle a la cara, para que así este no se diese cuenta de su fuerte sonrojo, lastimosamente no le sirvió de nada, pero el castaño no dijo nada.

El amatista no dijo más y se fue en su motocicleta dejando solo al Rey Vampiro.

Toco sus labios acariciando y recordando el sabor de los labios ajenos y que por dos años había extrañado con locura. Con ese pensamiento se marcho en dirección a la Academia.

En la habitación de Zero.

-Alucard dejare pasar lo que ocasionaste tu y Kuran, pero recuerda contener tus deseos de lucha, se que Kuran representa un verdadero oponente digno de ti, pero tenemos un alianza, romperla solo por una pelea que no llevara a nada, no le encuentro sentido. Cuando termine todo podrás pelar con él hasta matarse si quieres pero ahora debes contenerte-dijo serio sin mirarlo a los ojos.

El azabache esperaba una reprimenda por parte del amatista, mas esta jamás llego, así que con solo un "buenas noches" el azabache se fue de la habitación notando algo raro en la voz del menor, pero sabia bien que el peliplata no estaba de humor como para hablar, el cansancio y el estrés son una pésima combinación.

Una habitación oscura, se hallaban dos jóvenes frente a frente, uno de ellos tomo al otro por la cintura.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el peliplata.

-Besarte, ¿no es obvio?- dijo el castaño sonriendo, viendo las mejillas rojas del menor.

-¿Qué pasa con Yuki?- cuestionó mirándolo. -Creí que la querías- comentó con tristeza en su voz.

-No sabes la verdad Zero, pero tampoco puedo decírtela- respondió jugando con el cuello de la camisa del albino. –Pero solo debes saber algo...- dijo acercándose al oído del otro-Tú eres mío.

El cazador sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del castaño, una sonrisa lujuriosa que sobrepasaba la habitual perversión.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el menor con molestia.

-No quiero nada- respondió mirándolo con seriedad. -Solo a ti, Zero- dijo para besar nuevamente al otro.

El mencionado se vio sorprendido, tanto por lo que le dijo el castaño como por el beso que le estaba dando.

Era un beso al estilo de Kaname Kuran, era demandante, apasionado y para nada inexperto.

Los brazos del vampiro se sujetaron a la cintura del peliplata, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él por completo, mientras que con su lengua acariciaba los labios ajenos intentando meterse en esa cavidad.

Zero no se negó por mucho tiempo, y sintió como aquella húmeda y tibia lengua jugaba con la suya.

Pronto les comenzó a faltar el aire, y se tuvieron que separar. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y los ojos de ambos estaban entrecerrados.

-Zero-susurró el castaño sensualmente.

-Kaname- respondió el peliplata entre suspiros.

Sin saber como, ambos se estaban besando salvajemente en una cama de sabanas rojas y alrededor de esta había velas negras y blancas, una escena perfecta…

El vampiro hizo que Zero se sentara, y él se acomodó sobre sus piernas para comenzar a besarlo nuevamente, mientras desataba su corbata y abría los tres primeros botones de la blanca camisa...

Los labios del mayor se deslizaron por su barbilla hacia su cuello el cual comenzó a morder y succionar dejando marcas rojas, para luego lamer suavemente la piel descubierta del pecho del amatista.

-Kana…Kaname- llamó el menor –De…detente, ¿qué haces?- dijo alejando al mencionado quien lo miró.

-Lo que he esperado por dos años... Hacerte mío de nuevo- respondió para desabrochar el resto de los botones. Mientras el otro se sonrojaba sutilmente sin perder la expresión de seriedad, pero no todo es eterno.

-Ba…basta- dijo quitando las manos-Estas loco, después de que me abandonaste no estas en tu derecho de tenerme- dijo molesto, el otro solo le miraba con sus ojos borgoña..

Pero…no veía ahí burla, o lujuria nítida…

Veía tristeza, soledad, amor desesperado por volver a ser correspondido, culpa…

¿Por que?

-...- Kuran no dijo nada…pero justo cuando iba a responder Zero lo callo con un beso.

-¿Zero? ¿Qué fue eso?- cuestionó extrañado y coqueto.

-No lo se… ¿Deseo? ¿Necesidad? ¿O simplemente fue un acto reflejo?- respondió mirándolo –Pero lo que si se, es que quise dártelo…- el peliplata dijo con la cara roja.

-Zero…Si no quieres que esto pase, no me provoques más- dijo deslizando su mano por el torso del pelinegro. –Ahora no seré capaz de detenerme- respondió acomodando su mano en la entrepierna del otro. El menor sintió un latigazo recorrer su espalda.

-Kaname-suspiro el menor.

-Sh- calló el castaño posando un dedo en los labios de Zero-Solo disfrútalo ¿sí?- dijo para luego besar al amatista mientras que le acariciaba la entrepierna lentamente.

Prontamente, ambos estaban completamente acostados en la cama, desnudos, y rozando sus cuerpos lentamente mientras se besaban y acariciaban.

El cazador ya se había dejado vencer y solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que el vampiro le daba.

¿Cuánto tiempo lo habían estado esperando?

No lo sabían, pero algo era seguro, lo estaban disfrutando.

La boca de Kuran le había recorrido el cuerpo por completo al igual que sus manos más de una vez, y cada que lo besaba o acariciaba, lo hacía en las zonas precisas.

El castaño sabía cuales eran los puntos erógenos de el amatista, todos y cada uno de ellos. Oh! Cuanto tiempo se había reprimido para tenerlo así, si era un sueño que no lo despierte nadie, por que si lo hacia, Zero se desvanecería y el recuerdo de sus labios, solo se harían polvo.

-Te preparare-dijo Kuran de repente. El amatista lo miró y vio tres dedos frente a su cara, no hicieron falta explicaciones.

Mientras lo ocupaba en eso, el castaño, con la mano libre que le quedaba, comenzó a masturbarlo con lánguidas y lentas caricias, apretando y soltando su sexo entre su mano, Zero gemía ante ello arqueando la espalda.

-Ya es suficiente- dijo, y retiró sus dedos de la boca del menor-Separa las piernas y levanta un poco la cadera- ordenó lujuriosamente, y el otro obedeció.

Un dedo se introdujo en su entrada incomodándolo y haciéndolo respingar; así sucedió con los otros dos dedos, los cuales se movían en su interior, abriéndolo y preparándolo lo más posible.

-Si te duele dímelo, no quiero lastimarte- dijo moviendo los dedos como tijeras, causando espasmos al peliplata.

Con lentitud comenzó a penetrarle, entrando con cuidado y firmeza en el delicioso y delicado cuerpo ajeno.

Algunas lágrimas caían por los ojos de Zero resbalando por sus mejillas a causa del dolor, ya no estaba tan acostumbrado, pero no le fue difícil volver a sentirlo.

Cuando Kuran por fin entró, se quedó así por un rato para que el peliplata se relajara un poco antes de moverse…

-Muévete- ordeno el amatista y el castaño obedeció.

Comenzó con un vaivén lento para que el otro se acostumbrara, y luego comenzó a subir de intensidad cada vez que el peliplata se lo pedía.

Una corriente pasaba por la espalda del chico cada vez que Kuran golpeaba con aquel punto que lo hacía gemir largamente, podía sentir como sus caderas encajaban a la perfección, podía oír el húmedo choque de sus cuerpos y como la mano del castaño acariciaba su miembro y su pelvis.

Las palabras no eran necesarias, las caricias, los besos y los gemidos hablaban por si mismos.

-Me…me voy a... -dijo el amatista entre cortado.

-Yo... tam…bién- dijo el vampiro.

El castaño embistió por última vez, sintió como las paredes del ojinegro se apretaban sobre su miembro provocando que se derramara en su interior a la vez que apretaba el miembro del otro haciendo que se viniera salpicando su vientre y mano. Ambos terminaron con un gemido ronco y lleno de placer

El mayor cayó sobre el menor con las respiraciones agitadas y el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora. Kuran se acerco poco a poco a los labios de Zero, pero de pronto.

Todo oscureció…

Un par de ojos amatistas se abrieron desmesuradamente, fue un sueño erótico, hace tiempo que no tenía uno de esos, reviso sus sabanas y vio que la había manchado, actuó rápido, llevo sus sabanas y mantas al cesto de ropa sucia. Y tomo una ducha helada.

Pero no fue el único en darse una ducha helada, en la habitación de cierto vampiro, más especifico en la ducha cierto castaño estaba en su ducha con el agua helada recorriéndole y su corazón latiendo rápido. No era la primera vez que le pasaba solo que esta vez fue mucho mas intenso.

Tuvieron el mismo sueño y en la misma sincronía solo que no lo sabían.

Mientras se duchaba tomo una decisión muy drástica pero necesaria, sin avisar a nadie se dirigió al consejo de vampiros, ya no podía estar de brazos cruzados, debía hacer algo y pronto...

_Su enfrentamiento destinado, dio a comenzar una rivalidad y competencia, uno para obtener el corazón de un ángel y otro para recuperar el corazón de un ángel._

**Continuara…**

(1)Con eso me refiero a que los hipnotizo.

(2) Tal vez haya una que otra mala palabra pero no mucha

(3) No se si lo explique antes, Zero tiene el cabello largo en este fic (no se porque pero me encanta verlo de cabello largo ^/^)


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaaa lectores! XD, aquí con un capi nuevo...Perdón la tardanza ´^_^`. Bueno debo dar una noticia antes de empezar, no habrá lemon de AlucardxZero nope no habrá, cuando estaba a punto de...no se me ocurrió nada, pondré escenas muy sugerentes pero no hard, además que me siento rara haciendo lemon de Zero-chin con otro que no sea Kuran (raaaro o_O pero bueno ya saben mi historia), sin mas preámbulos a leer!

**Cap5-Meeting us-Meeting my own identity **

**Part I (A family)**

Un mes pasó rápido, los entrenamientos, los trabajos, las clases y las estrategias eran sumamente agotadoras, para todos. Zero decidió darse un día libre pero completamente solo, necesitaba pensar además de relajarse, de todo lo que le rodeaba además que no quería ver a Kuran desde su sueño húmedo.

Bastaba con decirle a Alucard que estaría un día fuera de las instalaciones, para irse del lugar, este respetando su decisión, no lo seguiría

Subió a la montura de su fiel caballo, y partió a una pradera, que nadie jamás había llegado a conocer aparte de él, cuando tenia pensado llevar a Kuran, leyó la carta que le destrozo la vida.

Cuando llego, había un lago rodeado de árboles otoñales, era un lugar hermoso, el menor solo puso una manta debajo de un gran árbol que mantenía sus hojas de color rojo, anaranjado y suave amarillo, además que era seguro, los niveles E no podían entrar. Se recostó después de comer un emparedado, beber jugo embotellado y alimentar a Lili con zanahorias.

Se quedo viendo las hojas de otoño caer, le recordaba las fechas en las que fue a Inglaterra y con ese recuerdo se quedo dormido.

**F.B.**

Zero no había salido de su cuarto por una semana desde que Kuran le rompió el corazón, solo dejaba la ventana abierta para dejar entrar el aire.

Yagari, su maestro y tutor no pudo con tanta incertidumbre, este de un solo golpe abrió la puerta.

-Zero-dijo con voz molesta-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para….

El mayor se callo al ver una escena que le partía el corazón.

Su alumno, estaba apoyado en la pared en la que su cama estaba arrinconada, tenía los ojos cansados y una mirada vacía. Parecía como si estuviera muerto por dentro.

-Adelante, regáñeme-dijo la voz del amatista apagada-Diga "Te lo dije, ese tipo solo jugó contigo. ¿Por que no me escuchaste? Eres una vergüenza para los cazadores"-dijo sin tono molesto, como si no le importase nada.

Pero no escuchó nada, solo sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo estrechaban contra un pecho amplio.

-Vine por que me preocupe por ti, no estoy aquí como tu maestro sino como el tutor-dijo serio pero con una voz paternal, como la de su padre cuando lo consolaba de una herida que se hacia al entrenar.

-Sensei…

-Llora-dijo el moreno.

-¿Pero que dice?-dijo asombrado por la actitud de su maestro-Usted dijo que…

-No se debe llorar por que mostramos debilidad ante el enemigo y nubla nuestro sentido del deber-completo el hombre-Pero en esta ocasión, nadie se enterara-miro con una media sonrisa a su alumno e hijo adoptivo, el menor oculto su rostro entre sus finos cabellos, y silenciosas lágrimas cayeron delineando su delicado y frío rostro. El cazador lo abrazo con más fuerza, sintiendo el dolor de su hijo, se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para reconfortarlo, para él, dar cariño abierto como su pareja Kaien, era imposible.

Zero derramó lagrimas por un par de minutos, luego sin más se quedó profundamente dormido en los brazos de su maestro. Dormía apaciblemente, y aun se veían las marcas de sus lágrimas.

Paso una semana, desde que el castaño se había marchado, y todo parecía igual. El director recibió una carta por parte de su hija.

"_Padre:_

_Me encuentro muy contenta, dentro de una semana me casare con Kaname e iremos de luna de miel a Paris soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo, espero que todo este bien y que Zero sea feliz. Yuki Kuran"_

El rubio leyó la carta, estaba contento por la boda y felicidad de su hija pero también triste por que su hijo adorado estaba sufriendo mucho por lo que estaba pasando. Paso a leer otra carta una de Hellsing, asombrado, leyó la carta:

"_Kaien Cross:_

_Primeramente le mando mis cordiales saludos, y mis deseos de buena fortuna en sus proyectos futuros. Le mando esta carta con una petición, se que tiene bajo su tutela a Zero Kiryu. Bajo un acuerdo de mi difunto padre y Yoru Kiryu que en paz descanse; Zero deber ser entrenado en la Organización Hellsing instalada en Londres-Inglaterra. Claro solo si este acepta ir, esperare con paciencia la respuesta._

_Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Directora de la Organización Hellsing"_

El mayor la leyó con asombro la petición de la directora, no sabía si decirle a Zero o sencillamente callar, en estos momentos dejar solo a su hijo en Londres, no era una gran opción, ahora necesitaba más que nunca el apoyo de sus tutores. Yagari entro al lugar y vio a Kaien con el mirada fija en unos papeles, así que se lo arrebató de las manos.

-Yagari! No debes quitar así las cosas de los demás-el hombre hizo caso omiso y leyó la carta de Londres, pero después paso a la otra carta, leyó la otra que era de Yuki.

-Esta carta vino en el momento justo-dijo el mayor en voz baja.

-¿Qué has dicho? Yagari! ¿A dónde vas?-dijo el otro intentando llamar la atención de su pareja que se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Iré a ver a Zero-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de el-Hellsing llego en el momento justo.

El director fue corriendo detrás del moreno.

En la habitación de Zero.

El amatista se hallaba en su cuarto, más específico en su cama, sentado viendo a la ventana como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Aunque este no quería admitirlo, esperaba que Kuran volviese y le diese una explicaron del por que de su abandono, que le pidiera perdón por haberlo dejado y ser felices de nuevo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, no era el castaño, sino su maestro.

-Zero…Kuran se casa dentro de una semana con Yuki, Cross recibió una carta afirmándolo-dijo serio al ver la mirada de su alumno aun en la ventana.

-*No se por que me hice ilusiones*-pensó con la mirada triste, pero ya no derramaría una sola lágrima por esas personas-Ya veo… era inevitable.

-Hay algo más… Integra Hellsing quiere que vayas a Londres a ser entrenado, al parecer fue un acuerdo de su padre y tuyo.

¿Londres?

Seria la oportunidad perfecta de irse y volver a empezar, así estaría lejos de todo lo que lo daño. Por otra parte no estaba tan seguro, sabía que los Hellsing tenían un vampiro extremadamente fuerte y peligroso era más que obvio que su relación no seria para nada buena.

El menor se quedo pensativo por lo que estaba ocurriendo, demasiadas impresiones para un solo día. El mayor lo vio y tal vez era mejor dejarlo pensar al fin y al cabo era su decisión.

-…Creo que me precipite, deberías pensarlo unos días luego nos darás tu respuesta-dijo el cazador estando a punto de irse.

-No hace falta ¿Cuándo sale el primer vuelo a Londres?-dijo serio pero con determinación en su mirada. Eso lleno de orgullo a su maestro.

-Yagari!-grito el rubio llegando a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

-Zero decidió irse a Londres-dijo con una mirada orgullosa.

-¿Que? ¿Zero estas seguro de esto? Es muy pronto.

-Nunca en mi vida me había sentido mas seguro-dijo serio sacando su maleta-Iré a Londres.

El vuelo se programo al día siguiente, Cross llamo a Londres para afirmar que su hijo iría mañana mismo. Zero antes de subir al avión vio a sus "padres" despedirse de él, uno con una mano y el otro con un pañuelo blanco mientras lloraba lagrimas de cocodrilo.

Zero los miro con una gotita en la sien, pero esbozo una corta sonrisa, los iba a extrañar.

Y aun los veía despedirse cuando el avión despego.

Se fue con la frente en alto.

Esperando que las cosas en su vida cambiasen.

Y cambiarían, excepto una.

Su amor a cierto vampiro.

El vuelo fue largo, en cuanto llego al aeropuerto de Londres, diviso a las personas con las que conviviría. Una chica rubia de grandes ojos azules y busto prominente, pero con miraba muy inocente y a un anciano de coleta alta y traje que daba a entender que era un mayordomo.

-Bienvenido a Londres joven Zero-el hombre le saludo con respeto y lo mismo hizo el menor haciendo una reverencia japonesa-Soy Walter C. Dornes, mayordomo de Hellsing, y la señorita que esta a mi lado es Seras Victoria, soldado de Hellsing.

-Es un gusto-dijo la chica algo nerviosa por el aura poco amable del amatista.

-Me llamo Zero Kiryu, gracias por recibirme-el joven por más cara de pocos amigos que tenia no olvidaba sus modales.

El viaje a la mansión no fue muy larga, pero si algo tensa, era mas que obvio que Zero se había dado cuenta de que la rubia era un vampiro y esta al saber de los antecedentes del otro no podía evitar pensar que su vida corría peligro, pero aun con eso ella creía desde el momento que lo conoció que era un chico de un corazón de exterior frió y duro pero de un interior calido pero herido.

Al traspasar la puerta principal, Zero vio que alguien los esperaba en medio del salón. Una mujer joven y muy bonita de no más de 20 años aunque parecía un tanto mayor, de cabellos dorados, ojos azules profundos. Ella mostraba un aura de respeto e imponencia, desde que la conoció ya le mostró su respeto como a una gran maestra.

-Bienvenido Zero Kiryu-dijo la mujer seriamente con tono de respeto.

-El placer es todo mió Integra-sama-dijo haciendo la reverencia debida.

-Walter por favor manda el equipaje de Zero a sus habitaciones y tráenos té al estudio-ordeno Integra.

-Como desee mi lady-dijo el anciano.

-Seras, puedes retirarte-dijo la mujer y la menor obedeció.

Ya en el estudio, lleno de libreros altos repletos de antiguos libros de cacería e historia, había un juego de sillones de cuero negro, donde ambos se sentaron el los extremos.

-¿Qué te parece Londres?

-Muy bello-dijo tranquilo.

-Muy bien, aquí serás entrenado, sé muy bien que tu maestro Yagari Toga te entrenó desde corta edad, pero aquí será el reesfuerzo de ese entrenamiento.

-Si.

-¿Crees poder con el entrenamiento que se te será impuesto?

-No creo Integra-sama, lo sé, daré el 100% de mi esfuerzo para llegar a cumplir sus expectativas-dijo serio con determinación en su mirada, eso agrado mucho a la inglesa.

-Muy bien, pero déjame aclararte algo, deberás trabajar en grupo. Se también que todas tus misiones las has hecho solo, pero la cooperación te será útil. Primero entrenaras solo, luego serás enviado a misiones con un compañero, que será entre Seras o Alucard.

-Si-dijo serio por más que no quisiese trabajar con los vampiros no tenia de otra.

Después de tomar el té Zero se marcho a su habitación, el sol no le molestaba así que su cuarto era en el segundo piso en un pasillo sin mucha gente pasando, solitaria y algo oscura, pero de todas formas le gustaba.

Mientras pasaba por ahí, sintió una poderosa presencia vampirica que igualaba a la de Kuran.

-Así que este es el nuevo vampiro de Hellsing-dijo una voz por el alrededor.

-No soy un vampiro, soy un cazador-dijo sacando su pistola apuntando hacia el lugar donde estaba Alucard.

-Eres bueno sintiendo las presencias-dijo apareciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro-Alucard-dijo extendiendo la mano, en forma de presentarse, pero Zero paso de largo.

-El hecho que este en esta mansión no significa que debo mostrar respetos ante una alimaña como tu-dijo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto.

-(risa) *Que muchacho tan interesante veamos cuanto duras aquí*-pensó el mayor marchándose

Durante los primero meses todo fue muy difícil para el menor, el hecho de entrenar con vampiros y convivir con ellos era muy dificultoso, cometía algunos errores lo que causaba las burlas de los demás soldados humanos.

Además que estaba a veces absorto en sus pensamientos recordando cosas que no debía recordar, perdía el blanco, cosa que lo molestaba, y no solo era eso, algunos hombres se la pasaban molestándole o dándole comentarios en doble sentido, o proposiciones vulgares, que lo involucraban desnudo y amarrado…Definitivamente vulgares.

Un día, un soldado vio que Zero estaba practicando con la Bloody Rose, en la sala de puntería. Sin pensarlo sigilosamente poso su mano en su retaguardia por no decirlo más atrevido.

Mala idea.

Zero no solo fallo en el tiro dando al techo, si no después de su error que causo risas, con mucha ira dentro suyo, tumbó al que lo había tocado y tenía su pistola pegada al cuello del hombre.

Estaba listo para decir: "No soy una puta ni la burla de nadie, si se atreven a tocarme les llenare el cuerpo de plomo", pero solo se paró y dio media vuelta completamente furioso.

-Zero quieres…?-dijo la chica que iba llegando pero la ignoro y se fue con dirección a los jardines. La rubia estaba muy confundida, pero vio que desde la sala de prácticas, vio que un soldado se sujetaba el cuello quejándose de la rudeza del amatista, y otros regañándole por haberlo tocado. Al escuchar eso la rubia fue corriendo a ver al joven gruñón.

La mañana era bonita, llena de nubes grises, como su estado de humor, como veía la vida, como todo.

-Zero?-dijo la chica policía-¿Me puedo sentar a tu lado?

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo seco.

Ambos estaban sentados en los escalones de piedra mirando el extenso jardín.

-Se que no te caigo bien por que soy vampiro y mucho menos mi maestro…pero…no creas que yo pedí ser vampiro por que quería juventud eterna, o poderes… fue por que no quería morir…no quería…

-Entiendo, pero lo mió tampoco fue por deseo. Fui atacado por un vampiro, cuando tenía diez años, mató a mi familia y se llevó a mi hermano… Ahora llevo la carga de ser un vampiro nivel E, condenado a caer en la locura y ser un monstruo-dijo sonriendo amargamente.

-No lo eres!-dijo la chica enojada-Eres un chico genial, no debes caer por ser un vampiro! Tu no debes caer…y si caes…Yo, Walter-san, Integra-sama y mi maestro te sujetaremos del brazo para evitar su caída!-dijo gritando ya roja por hablar tan emocionada y con los ojos cerrados al igual que lo puños, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Zero completamente asombrado-Etto…perdona me emocione al hablar-dijo roja, pero al ver a Zero este se estaba riendo suavemente.

-Jamás pensé que un vampiro me diría esa clase de cosas-dijo poniendo sus manos atrás-Eres muy ruidosa lo sabias?-dijo mirándole con burla.

-Eres cruel!-dijo Seras con un puchero, pero luego cambio su gesto por el de siempre-¿Sabes? Tenemos en común un par de cosas, no somos vampiros por el poder, ambos usamos armas de fuego y…ambos perdimos a nuestros seres queridos-el menor vio el rostro triste de la chica-Pero al ser vampiro obtuve una familia…no será la mejor pero lo es… Zero…

-Dime.

-¿No te paso algo similar?

-Siempre tuve a dos personas que estuvieron y están pendientes de mi, yo creo que eso también puedo llamarlo familia.

-Me permitirías ser parte de tu familia? Ya sabes como hermanos-dijo nerviosa.

El menor estuvo impresionado por la petición de la chica policía pero no pudo evitar encontrarla tierna, era algo como su hermana, no había otros sentimientos de por medio.

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo serio mientras se paraba para dirigirse a la puerta, la chica aun lo veía sentada-¿Qué haces ahí parada? Debemos entrenar eso hacen los hermanos-dijo serio. La chica sonrió alegre y fue detrás de su hermanito, pero ambos no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados, por cierto vampiro de eterna sonrisa.

Los meses fueron más agradables, Zero se hallaba más en confianza con Seras pero aun no le contó el amargo trago que paso con el castaño, y aunque ya no estaba decaído por lo sucedido, aun no se sentía bien.

Ya siendo invierno se hallaba en terraza viendo caer los copos de nieve y la luna brillante, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

La puerta se abrió y se vio al anciano mayordomo mirando por los lados.

-Walter?

-Joven Zero, ¿Usted también viene aquí a pensar?

-No muy seguido pero si, es un lugar excelente-dijo tranquilo sin mostrar emoción.

-¿Le molestaría que le haga compañía?

-Si usted quiere-dijo aun mirando el horizonte.

El mayordomo saco de su bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros, saco uno, lo encendió y le dio una suave calada.

-No sabía que fumara.

-Lo hago desde hace años, más o menos a los 15-dijo tranquilo-¿Algo lo inquieta?

-En sus tiempos convertidse en vampiro era una deshonra?

-Su caso es diferente, usted no deseo ser un vampiro, y solo era un niño cuando ocurrió-dijo mirando al joven-No entiendo por que quieren matarlo la Asociación, un caso como el suyo es fácil de entender.

-¿Me tiene lastima?

-Para nada, más bien le tengo admiración.

-¿Por que?-dijo el menor asombrado.

-Usted se aferra a lo que es, lucha por lo justo, aunque sea un vampiro de nivel bajo mantiene no solo su orgullo de cazador, sino de hombre y se niega a caer ante sus instintos aunque le cueste soportarlo, estoy seguro que sus padres están orgullosos de usted.

-Espero que tenga razón *Aunque dudo que lo ocurrido con Kana…Kuran sea algo de o que estén orgullosos*-dijo mirando al anciano-Disculpe…podría fumar uno de sus cigarrillos?

-¿Sabe fumar?-dijo dándole uno de los cigarros.

-Un poco, pero ahora siento el deseo de uno.

-Joven Zero… ¿No esta un poco joven para empezar a fumar?

-Dice quien empezó a los 15-dijo poniendo un cigarrillo en la boca, mientras Walter se reía suavemente por la respuesta del menor, tal vez no debió decirle que fumaba a los 15.

Paso un año desde que Zero estaba en Inglaterra, las cosas estaban mejorando, pero, su corazón aun seguía roto, y la confusión de si mismo aun era un problema. Y aun no tenía una relación amistosa con el azabache, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo.

_El amatista empezó a conocerlos pero aun faltaba terminar de conocerse._

**Continuara…**

Aclaro que el siguiente capítulo sera la continuación del Flash Back


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap6-Meeting us-Meeting my own identity**

**Part II (Secret perseverance)**

Solo paso un año desde que nuestro protagonista se había marchado a Inglaterra, las cosas iban en un rumbo algo sinuoso, Zero tenia una buena relación con Seras, Walter e Integra, pero no así con el vampiro y aun no era muy respetado por los soldados.

Con frecuencia el peliplata tenía arranques de ira con los soldados, Seras, además de saber su historia amarga de amor y que por ello era a veces su depresión; era la única que podía calmar sus rabietas, pero esa traía consecuencias, como los regaños de la líder.

El amatista estaba recostado en su cama recordando las palabras de su líder después de haber sido reprendido duramente, por casi matar a un compañero.

"Dijiste que estarías a la altura del entrenamiento, creo en ti, pero tu actitud hace que dude de tus palabras y de que Yagari te haya entrenado con disciplina…Mañana tendrás un enfrentamiento que determinara si eres capaz de pertenecer a Hellsing, si no logras derrotar a todos tu enemigos, me veré obligada a mandarte de regreso a Japón (1) "

El menor tenia esas palabras en su cabeza, cosa que le molestaba, Integra tenia razón con respecto a su actitud tan explosiva, su falta de disciplina y no olvidar también su constante depresión y falta de seguridad…debía pasar la prueba si quería quedarse…

Pero….

¿Valdría la pena quedarse?

Sufrir aun las horribles burlas, y aun estando débil de fuerza emocional…

No! Demostrar a los demás su fuerza era primordial.

La mañana pasó rápido, que día lugar a la oscura noche.

A muchos metros bajo tierra, se hallaba una habitación enorme, allí arriba había un pequeño cuarto con una ventana polarizada, donde estaba cierta rubia y su mayordomo, claro sin que los que estaban en el lugar.

Los mejores soldados de Hellisng que serian entre 30 hombre estaban ahí tenían la orden de derrotar al amatista, en cuanto al nombrado su misión era derrotarlos a todos pero no matarlos y tampoco debía usar a la Bloody Rose.

La prueba empezó.

Zero, solamente peleó a mano limpia, mientras que los otros, no llevo su arma, obedeció la orden que le habían impuesto.

La lucha duró dos horas, el menor estaba agotado, pero no había acabado ahí.

Escucho unas palmadas del fondo de la habitación.

-Interesante pelea, tu fuerza supera a la de cualquier soldado-dijo la voz que al parecer era masculina.

-¿Eres parte de mi prueba?

-Soy el último enemigo al que debes derrotar, y solo así pasaras esta prueba.

-Muy bien-sonrió con sorna-Empecemos.

El lugar por 10 segundos estuvo en total silencio, hasta que los cuerpos chocaron, una lluvia de puñetes y de patadas. El mayor saco una de sus pistolas disparando al instante, Zero con dificultad las esquivo, estaba en desventaja, no podía usar su arma por orden, y su poder no era suficiente.

El joven fue tomado por sorpresa y fue estrellado con la sólida pared, la mano de Alucard estaba dejándole sin mucho aire.

-Eres muy débil, patético, sin tu pistola solo eres comida de perro, pero siento compasión por ti-dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del menor-Ruega que te suelte, llora, gime, grita solo así te soltare y evitaras tu muerte.

-Maldita sanguijuela. Soy Zero Kiryu; ultimo de mi clan uno de los mejores cazadores. Moriría antes que suplicar misericordia a una basura como tu-dijo mientras afilaba sus colmillos.

-No eres un cazador completo, eres un vampiro de categoría baja jamás podrás…

-Cállate! Si, Soy un vampiro, ¡¿Y que?!. Soy un cazador ante todo, pese a quien le pese! Jamás me rendiré ante nadie prefiero morir antes que mostrar sumisión al enemigo!-grito a todo pulmón, había fuego en su mirada, el verdadero fuego del orgullo.

Zero volvió a ser el mismo.

El fuego impresionó al vampiro de traje rojo, lo dejó absorto tal demostración de orgullo. El menor aprovechó y dio un golpe certero en la boca del estomago, en ese preciso momento Zero, logró escapar del agarre.

En cuanto el otro recupero el aliento empezó a reír.

-Maravilloso! Sencillamente maravilloso! Esa actitud es la que enciende a cualquiera, pero eso no te bastara para derrotarme, semi-vampiro-dijo con sorna para usar su agilidad y dar una patada certera al pecho del menor estrellándolo otra vez contra el grueso muro. El menor a duras penas se logro levantar, pero aun estaba de pie, utilizo la agilidad vampirica, y continúo con la lluvia de golpes y patadas.

Alucard desenfundo su segunda pistola y empezó a disparar, ahora la velocidad del menor había aumentado un 50%, cosa que fascinaba al azabache.

Sin embargo una bala rozo la pierna del menor casi quemándola, el dolor era intenso, pero no le importaba siguió corriendo y saltando intentando atacar aun sabiendo que sin su pistola estaba en una amplia desventaja.

Su cuerpo le pedía agritos rendirse, pero su corazón y mente no, debía seguir hasta que no pueda moverse.

Alucard finalmente dio el golpe final, Zero boto más sangre, y cayo al suelo.

-Peleaste bien-dijo serio para darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero antes de girar sintió que unas garras lo hirieron. Zero se había levantado, a duras penas, el azabache veía como el amatista luchaba para no volverse nivel E.

-Jamás… des la…. espalda… en una… pelea-el joven miro a los ojos al vampiro mayor, esbozo una sonrisa de burla, y se desplomó en el suelo.

**F.F.B**

Despertó de su ensoñación con ese último y literalmente doloroso recuerdo, se había quedado dormido mucho tiempo y tenia que regresar, antes que lo empezasen a buscar el director y Alucard.

Pero…

¿Qué paso después de que Zero perdiese la conciencia?

**F.B.**

La puerta se abrió Integra, Walter y Seras fueron corriendo a socorrer a joven caído.

Integra miró a Zero, vio todo desde esa ventana, el orgullo del cazador era muy fuerte y de cómo se negó a rendirse, eso le recordó a ella y a su padre.

-Walter, Seras llévenlo rápido a la enfermería, hay que tratar sus heridas.

Los dos estaban por levantarlo, pero el azabache se adelanto y lo cargo cual princesa.

-Ma…maestro-dijo la chica roja al ver una escena que daba mucho que pensar (2)

-Nos debemos apresurar-dijo marchándose con el joven en sus brazos con los otros dos detrás de él-*Mostraste tu orgullo te negaste a rendirte hasta tu ultimo aliento, aun sabiendo que estabas en completa desventaja, los adversarios que he conocido, los humanos que he matado, jamás me mostraron lo que tu me mostraste, eres un gran cazador Zero Kiryu*

-*Volviéndonos sentimentales ¿No es así?*-pensó la mujer mientras lo veía marcharse.

Ya en la mañana, el menor despertó con terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero no había nada enyesado podría agradecer su curación rápida.

-Zero!-grito la chica policía abrazando al menor.

-Seras no puedo respirar-dijo el amatista con una vena en cabeza.

-Ah! perdona, perdona… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, los poderes que tengo ayudaron a la regeneración rápida….-Zero callo en ese momento y su mirada se torno triste.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me tendré que ir a Japón de nuevo.

-¿Por que?

-Perdí…la condición era que si derrotaba a todos me quedaría, pero como perdí debo regresar…-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-No es justo, peleaste muy duro…-dijo molesta.

-¿Me viste?-dijo extrañado.

-No solo ella, sino también yo y Walter-dijo una voz entrando a la habitación.

-Integra-sama-dijeron al unísono.

-Vi como luchaste Zero, ahora puedo ver como eres el alumno preferido de Yagari, demostraste tu fuerza y tu valor, aun sabiendo que no tenías armas, luchaste hasta caer desmayado…

-Si, perdí contra Alucard, es un adversario difícil, lo admiro.

-Podrías aprender de él seria un buen maestro para ti.

-Pero mi lady….

-Dije que te marcharías si perdías si, pero este es un caso especial, te quedaras en Hellsing y aprenderás de Alucard, será tu nuevo maestro-dijo seria-¿Podrás esta vez con eso?

-Si!-dijo pero al rato cayo de golpe en la cama.

-Descansa Zero, en cuanto te recuperes entrenaras arduamente-dijo dando media vuelta-Después quiero hablar contigo de un asunto algo delicado.

-S..Si-dijo adolorido.

Pasó una semana, y el amatista se hallaba algo herido, pero y podía caminar, así que se encamino a ver a su líder al estudio.

-Toma asiento-el menor hizo caso-Zero...

-Si?

-Tenias alguien importante en la Academia? Aparte del director y tu maestro.

-Pues…si…era alguien muy importante para mi.

-Quien era?

-Era…-el menor dudaba en decir el nombre.

-Tranquilo, no te juzgaré…-dijo la mujer con un aire tranquilo y confiable (3)

-Se llama Kaname Kuran-dijo rápidamente.

-El Rey Vampiro…bueno esto si es un sorpresa…Era tu amigo o tu amante?

-Lo segundo mi lady-dijo con las mejillas coloreadas.

-Ya veo. Y que pasó?

-No es una bonita historia…Me enamoró y luego se burló de mi, abandonándome…Yo no puedo creer que haya caído tan bajo…-dijo apretando sus puños por los recuerdos.

-Ya puedo entender lo que te sucedía-dijo seria-Tu ira contra él y tu rencor reprimido te cegaban, dejando nublados tus ideales, pero con tu enfrentamiento contra Alucard te hizo volver en si… Te rompieron el corazón, pero eso no significa que puedas recoger los pedazos-dijo como si se tratase de una hermana mayor que le da consejos.

El peliplata se quedo asombrado por el consejo de su superior, no pensó que ella le daría consejos sobre como superar una relación.

-Gracias por su consejo Integra-sama.

-No te preocupes, ahora ve a cumplir con tu entrenamiento-dijo seria, el menor solo asintió y se fue con una reverencia, Integra se sentía rara… simpatizaba mucho con Zero, lo veía como un hermano menor, al que debía proteger y enseñar.

Ya pasado un mes Zero se encontraba en un cuarto de prácticas a puño limpio, contra sus compañeros. Según Seras muchos que aun estaban semi-concientes el día de la pelea lo vieron luchar contra Alucard y también su grito, desde ese día los hombres de Hellsing le tenían respeto y admiración… Ya al fin el amatista empezó a convivir un poco con ellos.

El joven se quedo solo en el lugar hasta que una oscura presencia le hizo compañía.

-Buenas noches Alucard-sensei-dijo serio.

-Buenas noches Kiryu-kun-dijo con la típica sonrisa.

El menor sin darse cuenta recordó que cierta persona le decía también "Kiryu-kun" pero decidió mantener la compostura.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí?-pregunto seco.

-Pues quiero practicar contigo, algo de peleas, para matar el aburrimiento-dijo sacándose el abrigo y el sombrero.

-Esta bien-dijo secándose la cara con la toalla.

Era una pelea limpia y amistosa, no habría golpes bajos.

El azabache sujeto al menor con el antebrazo en el cuello, dejándole un poco sin aire.

-Mmm tienes un aroma peculiar-dijo pegando mas su cuerpo al amatista-Me gusta.

-…Gracias…-dijo con una risa burlona, pero el acercamiento del mayor no duró mucho, sin saber como el mayor ya se hallaba en el piso con el menor encima de él, sus caderas contra las suyas-Ahora invertimos papeles…también tiene una aroma peculiar…me agrada un poco-dijo sonrojado por el calor, jadeante y sonriendo con sorna, cosa que para el vampiro no pasaron por alto, esa imagen era ya de por si muy erótica y eso no era bueno…algo estaba despertando. Para su suerte antes de que el peliplata se diese cuenta, este se paró-Es un poco tarde y debo levantarme temprano-dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, la situación era muy incomoda, así que el azabache sin decirle nada se fue.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Alucard?

Pasó un mes desde ese incidente y ahora el mayor tenía más cuidado al practicar con el amatista.

Cosa que Zero con lo despistado que era, no se daba cuenta de nada.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Integra.

-(leyendo papeles) Muy bien estos datos están… Walter-llamó la dama inglesa.

-Si.

-Estos análisis son seguros no es cierto?

-Si mi lady son seguros en un 95%, ¿Llamo a Zero?

-Si, de inmediato.

Tras se llamado Zero se presentó ante la mujer.

-A sus ordenes Integra-sama.

-Zero… Hay una posibilidad de que dejes de ser nivel E-los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par, asimilando la noticia.

Integra le explicó todo (4) el proceso era peligroso, pero había un oportunidad, no de ser un ser de raza pura, pero sí ser un nivel B, el cazador aceptó sin dudarlo.

No duro mucho la espera y la transformación que fueron solamente una semana. Entre los estudios Integra hablaba con Zero

-Ya has aceptado tu situación y lo que eres? O sigues pensando que eres un humano.

-Se que soy un vampiro y lo acepto, pero aun mi situación me parece bastante mala…

-Te diré algo, ahora tienes una ventaja que los señores de la Asociación de Cazadores no quieren aceptar.

-¿Que?

-Que los cazadores humanos mueren rápidamente y sus heridas tardan en sanar, son muy frágiles. Un vampiro es un cazador prefecto, que mejor que alguien para matar a vampiros que uno de ellos.

-No lo había visto así antes.

-Eres un cazador solo que tienes ventajas que otros no la tienen, y como ya no eres un vampiro nivel D, ya no sufrirás por la agonía de caer en nivel E-dijo mientras bebía su té-Lo entiendes?

-Si-asintió con firmeza mientras bebía de la taza.

Sin embargo había algo que ni la líder de Hellsing ni su mayordomo pudieron saber. Tras ese cambio, Zero tendría mucha más sed de sangre que de lo normal, por varios días.

En la noche Alucard pudo comprobarlo.

Este se hallaba en su oscura habitación, intentando calmar al menor que solamente había ido a hablar con él para una misión.

El menor no soportó más, tumbó al mayor, se sentó a horcajadas de este y lo mordió. Hacia mucho tempo que Alucard no experimentaba el placer de la mordida, pero si Zero quería su sangre, debía pagar por ella…Levantó al amatista y lo sentó en sus faldas, mientras el se acomodaba a su cómoda silla, y lo besaba por todo su cuerpo.

Alucard no bebió de Zero, pero si tomó su cuerpo varias veces esa misma noche, en el cuarto frío y oscuro. El menor como estaba aturdido por la sangre tan poderosa que había tomado, no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, solo lo disfrutaba.

A la mañana siguiente.

El menor despertó en su cama, pero al levantarse vio su cuerpo lleno de marcas rojas, y cuando se paró para ir a tomar una ducha, sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y que su cadera le dolía como los mil demonios y eso no era lo peor. Liquido blanquecino escurría de entre sus piernas, cosa que le provocó un grito desaforado. Y antes que por su grito lo vieran así se encerró en el baño.

-Zero! Que pasó?!-preguntó la policía preocupada, con Walter detrás de ella.

-Nada…no hagan caso de ese grito, era solo una pesadilla *espero que lo sea* Llama a Alucard por favor, tengo que hablara con él-dijo pero esta vez su voz era de molestia.

Esta hizo caso y llamó a su maestro que estaba con un semblante diferente, se lo veía de muy buen humor.

-Eh…maestro, Zero…los dejamos a solas, si necesitas algo me lo dices ¿Vale?-dijo marchándose

-Si-se oyó desde la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué pasa Zero?-dijo sonriente, y aunque Zero no lo veía sabía que el muy desgraciado estaba sonriendo.

-Maldito…como te atreviste a hacerme esas cosas?!-grito colérico.

-¿Qué cosas?

-No digas que no lo recuerdas, por que si no te llenare de balas-dijo más molesto.

-Claro que lo recuerdo como podría olvidar algo tan placentero-dijo con voz coqueta, causando un sonrojo en el menor-Pero era lo justo, te di mi sangre, y como pago tome tu cuerpo, era lo justo.

-Bastardo! Soy tu maldita puta para que hagas conmigo lo que te plazca?!

-No, pero no niegues que lo disfrutaste *Claro omitiendo que gritabas el nombre de un tal Kaname*-pensó molesto el mayor.

El menor se quedo callado, solo se oyó el sonido del agua correr; el vampiro entendió la indirecta y se marcho, después de que su enojo se enfriara hablarían con más calma, si eso se lograba.

Ese mismo día su líder le dio la noticia de los efectos secundarios de su transformación, solamente duraría un tiempo, su sed seria muy grande por un par de meses, debería beber al menos una vez a la semana, pero no humana.

-Sangre de vampiro ¿De Seras?

-No, Alucard se ofreció además; me dijo que te dio su sangre la noche anterior, así que será de él de quien deberás alimentarte-dijo con simpleza, pero vio una aura depresiva en su protegido-¿Sucede algo Zero?

-No, nada.

-Bien, puedes retirarte.

-Gracias-dijo el menor y se fue del despacho, completamente furioso, mataría a ese vampiro en cuanto lo viese.

Dirigió sus pasos a la mazmorra del mayor, y entro con enojo, cosa que no sorprendió al hombre que estaba ahí.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No me tomes por idiota, ¿Cómo que serás el que me de su sangre?

-Si, ya bebiste de mi ayer ¿No? Y dime, no te sientes aun más fuerte?-dijo sonriente, el menor no dijo nada, eso se lo tomaría como un si.

-Dejare pasar por alto lo que pasó pero evita esto en el futuro.

-Si tomas mi sangre, no evitare hacerte mió-dijo mientras bebía de su copa, el menor se enojó más y salio dando un azote a la puerta.

Pasó una semana y el azabache cumplió con lo que había dicho, el menor debía calmarse antes de intentar matar al vampiro. Después de que su sed incontrolable se calmase, pudo estar más tranquilo, pero sentía la abstinencia bastante molesta cosa que Alucard no pasó por alto.

Una noche, el mayor dijo algo al peliplata que lo dejó helado.

-Que?-dijo enojado.

-Seamos compañeros sexuales-dijo sin mas, que para el amatista fue un completo descaro.

-Y…¿En que mierda me beneficia eso?-dijo intentado calmarse.

-Tendremos sexo sin comprometernos sentimentalmente, solo placer, sé que deseas eso, además no te libraras de tu dosis de sangre, al menos una vez al mes debes beber de mi.

Aunque al menor le parecía una completa ridiculez, lo pensó.

-Sin sentimientos?

-Si.

-Bien acepto –dijo dándole la mano el otro entre risas le dio la mano y lo atrajo hacia él.

-Es un trato-el mayor lo atrajo hacia este y se besaron.

Como dijo el vampiro, seria solo placer sin compromisos, sin embargo…Las cosas cambiaron.

Alucard poco a poco, empezaba a sentir algo más que simple deseo por el más joven peliplata.

Además que su relación no fue un completo secreto, Integra, Seras incluso Walter se enteraron. Por suerte fueron solamente ellos. Los tres deseaban también que Zero fuese la pareja de Alucard, pero al ver la terquedad del amatista seria difícil.

El tiempo pasó rápido y una mañana, recibieron la noticia de Rido.

-Deberán ir a la Academia Cross, mañana mismo, la misión es para Alucard y Zero. Solo hay dos órdenes en esta misión: No atacar a los aliados y salir vencedores.

-Yes mi master-dijeron al unísono haciendo una reverencia.

Zero sabía que en esta guerra los Kuran tendrían mucho que ver, y deberían ser sus aliados. Esperaba tener fuerzas para evitar a Kuran por 4 meses.

Esa misma noche el amatista bebió del vampiro, y lo hicieron, después de la extenuante sesión Zero fue el único que se quedó dormido.

-Ka…na…me-dijo entres sueños, el mayor se molesto pero decidió calmarse.

-*Se que necesitas tiempo para olvidarlo, pero esta bien estaré esperando, y cuando llegue el momento en el que lo logres, lo disfrutare, completamente y a fondo lo disfrutare*-pensó el vampiro azabache mientras veía dormir a su compañero de cama, Alucard sabía que Zero no sentía nada por él más que solo atracción física y sexual, y que habían acordado solo tener relaciones sin compromiso, sin sentimientos de por medio.

Pero...

El inglés quería más mucho más.

Anhelaba su eterna compañía.

Anhelaba su amor.

Empero para ello debía ser muy sutil ya que un paso en falso, podía acabar con todo, conocía al menor lo suficiente como para saber que si algo se le metía en la cabeza difícilmente cambiaria de parecer y lo único que podría hacer es estar a su lado incondicionalmente...mas deseaba algo que no podía hacer lo por orden de Integra, matar a ese tipo, sin el su camino, podría tener mas oportunidad de que el amatista pudiese enamorarse de él.

Y como dije antes no podía, lastimar a los aliados será muy problemático. Solo dio un suspiro de decepción, no había mucho que hacer, lo único seria evitar a toda costa dejar solo al peliplata con ese sujeto quien sabe lo que podría pasar.

-Mmm?...Alucard?... Que pasa?-dijo el menor, al parecer, su aura algo molesta despertó al joven, pero con la mirada adormilada, el cabello revuelto y su cuerpo lleno de marcas se veía tan...

-Lindo...-dijo para si pero en voz alta.

-Que? no te oí...bien-dijo cansado, mas solo fue respondido con un beso casto.

-Nada solo duerme, siento haberte despertado-dijo mirando a los ojos agotados de su amigo, que este, en un parpadeó volvió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Alucard no pudo evitar abrazarlo por la cintura, pegándolo más a su cuerpo y aunque no podría conciliar el sueño, por la cercanía del cazador, le deleitaba verlo dormido e indefenso.

A la mañana siguiente se fueron a Japón.

**F.F.B.**

Zero llegó a su habitación para empezar a escribir su reporte, el azabache le hizo compañía silenciosa. Cuando lo terminó ya eran de noche, y esta vez estaba muy cansado.

El mayor se sentó en su cama mientras lo veía cambiarse.

-Alucard estoy cansado…además mañana te vas a Inglaterra ¿no?-dijo sacando se la ropa mientras entraba al baño, dejándola en una silla.

-Si y como me iré por un mes, debes tomar sangre para sobrevivir ese mes-dijo mirando el blanco techo.

El menor solo salió con una poléra blanca y unos pantalones de algodón negros, Zero se veía.

Tentativo, muy pero muy tentativo.

El mayor se hizo un corte fino en el cuello con una garra dejando la sangre correr libremente.

El menor solo asintió, se posicionó entre la cintura del vampiro y bebió de este, pero no bebió mucho, ya que (según Zero) estaría bien. Alucard cuando intentó besar el menor, vio que se había dormido en su cuello. Por primera vez una divertida gota cayó por su sien.

-*(risa) No hay remedio*-pensó mientras tomaba al menor mientras lo recostaba en la cama, esta vez no estaría con él por que tal vez no haría caso a su raciocinio y lo haría suyo, incluso si este estaba dormido-Buenas noches Zero *En cuanto todo esto acabe y volvamos a Hellsing… te diré lo que siento*-dijo suavemente y esta vez se dio el pequeño lujo de darle un pequeño beso y se marchó del lugar.

Ya solo faltaban dos meses para que la guerra diera inicio.

Pero…

¿Qué pasaría durante el mes de ausencia de Alucard?

**Continuara…**

(1)Lo siento no se en que maldita ciudad esta la Academia Cross así que tuve que suponerlo -_-

(2)Ya sabrán cual ¬w¬

(3) Jeje pondré a Integra-chan como la herma compresiva.

(4)Es difícil, y ni se como se me ocurrió pero es algo de alterar genes o algo así : P


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! aquí con nuevo capi, esta vez no es muy largo, see puse mucho de AlucardxZero pero repito que no pasara nada romántico, ahora me enfocare más en la pareja principal, espero que les guste.

**Cáp7-Deep Lagoon of Insanity**

Ya el alba se presentaba con pereza por el horizonte, un joven de cabellos platinados veía el horizonte, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Es bello ¿No lo crees?-dijo un azabache.

-Si… ¿Ya estas listo?-dijo volteándose.

-Si -dijo saboreando su copa de vino-No bebiste mucho ayer, si no te alimentas bien, no perderás el raciocinio, pero si tus fuerzas y estarás en desventaja.

-Lo se, pero esta bien, resistiré un mes sin sangre fresca, no es como si algo fuese a pasarme-dijo tranquilo, por un par de minutos se quedaron viendo el amanecer.

Hasta que un llamado desde la puerta los sacó de su ensoñación.

-Zero, Alucard-kun ya se debe ir-dijo el rubio.

-Ya vamos-dijo tranquilo mientras sacaba su abrigo-Andando no hagamos esperar a los demás.

-Si, si-dijo tranquilo para ir detrás de él.

En el aeropuerto. Zona de despegue.

Se hallaba Zero y Kaien despidiéndose de Alucard.

-Ya debes irte-dijo tranquilo, los chicos me dijeron que tu "equipaje" (1) esta en el compartimiento de atrás… En cuanto llegues dile a Integra-sama que el informe lo mande esta mañana además de…-dijo pero no se dio cuenta que el mayor se acercó a él y le dio un largo y tendido beso.

La quijada del director caía hasta el suelo si eso era físicamente posible

El beso no duró demasiado por que el menor lo tenía apuntado con la Bloody Rose.

-Nos vemos dentro de un mes-dijo el mayor y se marchó del lugar.

El menor aun veía al avión alejarse, y su padre adoptivo aun no salía del shock.

-Zero tu y Alucard-kun…

-Es sin compromiso, solo disfrutamos del cuerpo del otro, sin sentimientos de por medio-dijo tranquilo, mientras salía de la pista, pero veía que el rubio no se movía-¿Vienes conmigo o te iras solo?

-Iré contigo, pero Zero quiero escuchar más detalladamente de la situación en la que estas con Alucard-kun-dijo serio.

-Esta bien, hay un café no muy lejos de aquí-dijo marchándose con el director detrás suyo.

Ya en el café.

Zero le contó la situación a su padre adoptivo, lo hizo con completa naturalidad como si no fuese algo de otro mundo.

-Hijo, ¿No estas con él solo para llenar el vació que te dejo el abandono de Kaname-kun?-la pregunta hizo que el amatista cambiara su mirada a una de tristeza

-No lo se, creo que si…Pero ya te lo dije no hay sentimientos de por medio.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Lo estoy por que lo conozco e Integra-sama me lo confirmó. Ella conoce muy bien a su sirviente, y me dijo que no siente nada por mi más que atracción física-Además…Si llegase a sentir algo por mi, seria muy difícil después, ya no podríamos seguir estando juntos, no quisiera que sufra por un amor no correspondido.

-¿Así que no lo amas?

-No, es mi mejor amigo, y ambos sabemos que nuestra relación no va más allá de la atracción física. Si llegase a amarme, nuestra amistad se rompería.

-¿Por qué tú no lo amarías?-preguntó Kaien, su hijo mostró una mirada entre molestia y frustración.

-Por que… Prometí que jamás amaría de nuevo, y además…-solo dio un suspiro y su rostro se tornó sutilmente rojo-*Aun no he olvidado a Kuran*

Kaien Cross vio a su hijo en una faceta que jamás había visto.

-Zero? Que pasa de repente te quedaste callado.

-No, no es nada.

-*Creo que deberé conformarme con esa respuesta no creo que quiera seguir con esto*-pensó el mayor-Vamonos.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Kya! mi hijito quiere pasar mas tiempo conmigo-dijo el mayor cambiando su modo maduro al de siempre.

-Demonios prisa tengo que entrenar-dijo rápidamente y se marchó del lugar con su extraño padre.

Pasaron 2 semanas desde que el vampiro partió a Inglaterra, el menor no se sentía solo, pero si se sentía observado constantemente. Y el castaño era el protagonista en su mayoría, y no podía evitarlo ya que tenía reuniones de estrategia con él, Kaien y Yagari. Zero se sentía afortunado de no estar a solas con él.

Kuran no podía evitar verlo ya sea en las reuniones o de lejos. Sabia que no podía hacer nada; hablarle, estar cerca fuera de horas de junta o estar a solas era imposible. Por ello, verlo era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

Sabia que era una locura, algo mal sano, pero no había de otra.

El castaño había pasado momentos tortuosos durante esos dos años, sin la presencia del cazador, se sentía solo; aun con la compañía de su hermana y de su séquito.

Sabía que en algún lugar del mundo estaba el amor de su vida, y aunque no sentía su presencia, sabía que estaba sufriendo por su trato tan cobarde y cruel.

Y quizás había otro sujeto que lo estaba consolando con palabras cargadas de miel, promesas de fidelidad o noches de pasión…pensar en todo eso lo enfurecía de tal manera, que a veces tenia arranques de rabia y destrozaba todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Por causa de lo ultimo dicho, un tiempo no salía de su habitación; solo contemplaba la fotografía del cazador y pedía perdón, la culpa, la frustración, la ira, los celos y la presión se apoderaban de el poco a poco.

Hundiéndolo en una laguna de locura, pero por alguna razón no toco el fondo de esa profunda laguna.

Por algún motivo, tuvo un sueño que lo hizo mantenerse cuerdo.

_Sueño_

_Había una habitación oscura no se podía ver si estaba bajo un suelo seguro, de pronto miró a su alrededor, y vio una habitación; su habitación, miró todo y sin darse cuenta un arranque de rabia hizo destruir la estancia, rompiendo espejos, desgarrando cortinas, botando libros…._

_Y en cuanto estas se rompían de estas brotaba sangre, destrozó todo hasta que se arrodilló en el medio, derramando lágrimas salinas y su antigua habitación estaba destruida y con rastros de sangre como si hubiese mutilado a 10 personas. _

_Todo parecía derrumbarse frente a é, las cosas seducía ahora en lo que parecía un lago negro, justo cuando el empezaba a hundirse en aquel lago, hermosas plumas blancas rodearon el lugar dejándolo arrodillado encima de l agua._

_Vio al amor de su vida como un hermoso ángel, sus alas blancas y estaba vestido de un blanco puro sin rastro de mancha que arruinase el traje._

_Zero se arrodillo frente a él le acarició el rostro con sus finas manos, y lo miró. Kuran vio como las lágrimas salían de los cristalinos ojos de su antiguo amante. Pero el ángel se acerco más y le dio uno de los ansiados y extrañados besos. Uno que estaba en el medio de la castidad y de la lujuria, el beso perfecto._

_-Por favor…no te hundas, no te hundas. No puedes caer, te necesito… Kaname…por el amor que sientes por mi no te hundas-dijo el amatista alado mientras desaparecía._

_-No! Zero! No te vayas!-decía mientras abrazaba el cuerpo._

_-Kaname, no te hundas…-repitió y se desvaneció del lugar._

Después de ese sueño Kuran se dio cuenta que estaba por caer en la locura, pero debía mantener la mente fría, y aunque por más que su corazón le dolía por todo lo ocurrido debía mantenerse firme.

Mantenerse firme ante todo, eso es un buen líder.

Pero no solo él se sentía solo, su hermana y esposa, anhelaba la compañía de su hermano adoptivo. Yuki también quería el corazón del rebelde cazador solo para ella y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos muy tarde.

Por ello; la pareja de vampiros jamás llegaron a consumar su matrimonio, por que ellos no querían ser pareja, pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Y cuando le avisaron de que volverían a la Academia, el castaño sintió una pequeña esperanza, mezclada con temor, de que vería a Zero de nuevo.

Sus esperanzas fueron acertadas, pero su temor también. Zero no estaba solo, el Conde Alucard estaba con él.

En cuanto a Yuki, Zero lo le dirigía la palabra que no fuera "Buenos días, Buenas tardes, Buenas noches, Hasta luego" el amor por la castaña que antes estaba el corazón del amatista se había enfriado y deshecho para ser polvo del cosmo infinito. Mas, la menor no perdía esperanza, ¿Cuánto daño tendría que hacerse para que se diera cuenta que el cazador no la quería, ni como pareja, amiga o hermana?

Muy pronto, y su terquedad la condenarían a hundirse en el lago.

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido

Faltaban 3 días para que llegue el conde y solo un mes para que el enfrentamiento definitivo de comienzo.

Y la insistencia de la menor no había cambiado nada, ni las miradas discretas del hermano mayor.

La antepenúltima noche, antes del regreso del conde.

La vampiresa tomo ventaja de ver a su amor caminando solo por los pasillos rumbo a su habitación.

-Zero!-grito la chica deteniendo al joven que miraba un sobre con seriedad.

-Buenas noches-dijo serio.

-Etto…yo quería saber si quisieras hablar un rato, el momento que estés libre-dijo tensa mostrando su lado antiguo del que el muchacho se había enamorado.

-¿Tiene que ver con la guerra que se aproxima?

-No pero…

-¿Alguna estrategia?

-N…no.

-¿Algún plan de su hermano o de su séquito?

-Tampoco…pero…

-Entonces lo único que hace es hacerme perder mi tiempo-dijo con frialdad mezclada con enojo-Si su "charla" no tiene nada que ver con la guerra, o con alguna estrategia para derrotar a Rido Kuran, no tenemos absolutamente nada que hablar-terminó para continuar su marcha la chica se quedó parada evitando llorar, pero solo dio tres pasos y se quedó parado-Yuki Kuran-dijo para voltearse a verla directamente a los ojos llorosos de la chica.

La menor tenia la mirada fija, con la esperanza que le pidiese disculpas por su actitud tan cruel…

-Le aclaro que, el hecho que seamos aliados, no nos hace fraternizar entre nosotros. No deje de odiar a los vampiros, aunque sea uno de ellos. Déme un motivo para destruirlos, y no dudare en hacerlo. Usted dejó de ser alguien importante para mí desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de marcharme a Inglaterra. Buenas noches-con esas crudas palabras se marchó del lugar sin darse la vuelta, sin remordimientos de lo que había dicho. Era la verdad y si la verdad dolía a él no le importaba.

Bienvenida a la realidad Reina Vampiro.

La menor, empezó a temblar y tomando el camino opuesto se fue corriendo por los pasillos, para llegar a su habitación sin saber como. Y deshacerse en llanto, evitando a todo el que se cruzaba por su camino, quería estar sola.

El castaño no dejó ese acto de lado, inmediatamente fue hasta Zero que se hallaba viendo la luna desde el jardín.

-…Kiryu-llamó molesto el mayor.

-Kuran-dijo como si nada-¿Sucede algo?

-Mi hermana, vino llorando amargamente pronunciando algo que usted le había dicho.

-Solo le dije la verdad-dijo sin verlo-No siento remordimiento de lo que hice. Y tampoco planeó pedirte o pedirle disculpas-esta vez giro su rostro al del castaño que estaba con el seño fruncido-Lo ultimo que le dije te lo diré a ti. "Déme un motivo para destruirlos, y no dudare en hacerlo."-dijo dijo desapareciendo frente al castaño, dejando a este sorprendido por la actitud el amatista.

En cuanto llego a su habitación se había dado cuenta de algo. Lo que le había hecho a Yuki era por que ella se lo merecía, y solamente utilizó la fachada de hermano ofendido solo para verlo.

Definitivamente era el peor hermano…

Mientras pensaba en esas cosas; una carta llegó a sus manos.

El consejo quería hablar con él con respecto a "eso", el día de mañana, en el hotel "Royal Empire". La junta seria de dos días, eso le serviría de distracción.

Mientras que en la habitación de Zero.

El amatista se recostó en su cama pensando en lo sucedido. Había progresado mucho y se felicitó mentalmente por ello….pero aun la presencia del vampiro lo perturbaba…No! no había tiempo para pensar en sus asuntos personales, tenia que tener la mente fría…

De pronto recordó la carta que le había sido enviada. Era de la División Iscariote XIII del Vaticano esta decía:

_Zero Kiryu._

_Queremos hablar con usted sobre unos asuntos que quisiéramos compartir con usted, pero queremos absoluta discreción, este asunto solo lo concierne a usted, no buscamos pelea, solo un dialogo. Nuestra estancia será de dos días en el hotel "Royal Empire" esperamos que venga._

_Cordialmente:_

_Enrico Maxwell_

-*Maxwell… No me da buena espina…No, Integra-sama no debe enterarse de esto, yo podré con esto solo, y si las cosas se ponen mal, estoy listo*-pensó el menor mientras sacaba la Bloody Rose y la preparaba porsiacaso era necesaria la pelea.

Sabia que no había que confiar en esos fanáticos religiosos.

Al día siguiente; en el crepúsculo.

El castaño se dirigió al hotel donde debía quedarse por dos días, eso le ayudaría a despejarse y no pensar en Zero

¿O tal vez no?

Llegó al más lujoso hotel de la ciudad (2) estaba decorado de manera muy elegante; las amplias paredes color crema hacia contraste con la pared blanca nieve, y finamente decorada con detalles del siglo XIX, hacían de ese hotel uno de los más lujosos del país.

El joven llegó al lugar donde dormiría por los dos días, una habitación amplia, la habitación de color crema y el piso alfombrado daba un aspecto cálido, con adornos antiguos.

Tenia (como todo hotel de cinco estrellas) una televisión de pantalla plana de 16 pulgadas, un cómodo juego de sillones de cuero negro, un mini-bar y el amplio baño con jacuzzi.

Después de dejar su poco equipaje se recostó en la amplia cama y pensó muy bien en las palabras que diría durante la junta, esa junta era muy importante para él y tenia que tener cuidado en mover sus piezas.

El consejo de vampiros.

La División Iscariote XIII.

No podrían tener más problemas.

Sin embargo durante ese mismo día tres horas después de que Kuran llegara al hotel.

Otro problema surgiría.

Esa misma noche en la Academia Cross.

La joven sangre pura estaba de mal en peor, su insistencia por Zero se había vuelto una obsesión, y lo peor era que no sabia que estaba haciendo mal, y que eso la terminaría por ahogar.

Sabía que el amatista estaba en una misión y que no podrían hablar, pero el director si estaba, aprovecharía e iría a pedirle a su padre que la ayudase a conquistar al amatista de nuevo.

Ya caminaba más animada sabia que su padre adoptivo la ayudaría…pero antes de entrar escucho otra voz, era de Yagari Toga, el tutor de Zero.

-Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-Si, pero no podemos culparle, mi pobre Zero ha sufrido mucho, quizás es su manera de huir del amor que aun siente.

-*Por mi esta así? Dios mió quiero reparar mis errores, quiero que me vuelva a amar*-pensó asustada la chica pero siguió escuchando.

-Pero me sorprende, siempre se lía emocionalmente con vampiros. Primero era el amante de Kaname Kuran y ahora es el amante de Alucard-dijo algo molesto el hombre sin saber que la chica los había escuchado.

-* El amante de Ni-san y ahora es el amante de Alucard-sensei?*-sus manos temblaban por el asombro y el horror de la noticia, que le impedía moverse.

-Son compañeros sexuales, al menos Zero me lo ha dicho, pero creo que eso puede cambiar, pero no creo que Zero, deje de amar a Kaname-kun-dijo con tono triste e irónico.

La menor estaba por liberar todo su poder, pero antes de que eso pasase se fue a velocidad vampirica. Llegando a su habitación, grito como nunca y derramó lagrimas salinas, sentía como su corazón se destrozaba parte por parte.

No sabía que le dolía mas.

Que era imposible que Zero la llegase a amar de nuevo.

Que estaba con otro hombre.

Que su padre le haya ocultado la verdad sobre esa relación.

O que su propio hermano, la había traicionado, siendo el amante del cazador.

-Yuki-sama-llamo preocupado Aido.

-Vete! No quiero ver a nadie! Quiero estar sola! Déjenme en paz!-dijo furiosa.

-Pero Yuki-sama…

-¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDES?! DEJAME SOLA!-grito causando grietas en los vidrios externos, y en los de su habitación rompiéndolos hasta hacerlos polvo. Destrozo su habitación, pero no había ángel que la detenga que la consuele. El ser alado que ella esperaba que viniese no vendría nunca-*Los odio a todos, me han quitado a Zero*

-Que triste vida tienes-dijo una segunda voz en la habitación-El amor de tu vida, esta en una relación con un vampiro, era el amante de tu propio hermano y lo peor de todo es que ese amor es completamente mutuo.

-¿Quién esta ahí?

-Soy yo pequeña Yuki-dijo el hombre saliendo de su sombra, muy parecido a su padre pero de color de ojos rojo sangre y azul mar.

-Rido-la mujer se puso en defensa, pero el no se acerco.

-Es triste que quieras atacarme yo vengo a ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?

-¿No quieres que Kiryu-kun te vuelva a amar?-dijo malicioso.

-Si, si quiero.

-Entonces ven conmigo.

-Contigo…

-Mmm…Tal vez necesites un día para pensarlo-dijo poniendo su mano en el rostro de la mujer-Volveré mañana para oír tu respuesta-dichas esas palabras se marchó del lugar.

La castaña estaba muy asustada por lo ocurrido sus poderes se habían calmado completamente, se recostó en su cama, y empezó a soñar.

Estaba sobre un lago negro, poco a poco empezaba a hundirse, gritaba por ayuda, pero nadie corría por su ayuda.

La chica aunque gritaba no fue escuchada, sus gritos fueron ahogados por las aguas del lago, ahogando sus gritos hundiéndola hasta tocar el fondo del profundo lago.

_La chica, ya no tenia salvación. Ella misma se había hundido en un profundo lago de locura._

**Continuara…**

(1) Me refiero al ataúd de Alucard.

(2) No se que ciudad es, ya lo dije así que solamente diré que es una ciudad grande, nada más.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! aquí el cap 8. Dedicado a mis amigas del grupo de facebook KanamexZero. Antes de empezar con este fic les quiero aclarar una cosilla antes de leer [AL!] significa: Atención Lemon!

**Cáp8.-A caress of hope**

Esa misma noche.

El joven de ojos amatista estaba, muy molesto por lo ocurrido.

**F.B**

Ese mismo día una hora después de que Kuran llegara al hotel.

Un joven de cabellera plateada, se dirigía hacia en hotel en su motocicleta, esperando que el asunto que tenía se arreglase en el acto.

Pero solamente vio a alguien que conocía de la división Iscariote XIII.

El padre Alexander Anderson.

-Es un gusto verlo Zero-kun-dijo el hombre cortésmente recibiendo solo una mirada seria del joven rebelde.

-¿Dónde esta Enrico Maxwell?-dijo seco.

-Lamento decirte que, llegara mañana, el Arzobispo tenia una reunión urgente con él, le aseguro que esto fue inesperado-dijo el rubio disculpándose en nombre de su líder.

-Al igual que su invitación -Sabe que no puedo perder mi tiempo así. Volveré mañana, al las 6 de la tarde, espero que este presente-dijo tajante y se marchó del lugar.

Pensó en tardarse un poco más de lo acostumbrado, así que fue a pasear por el parque, encendió uno de sus cigarrillos Black Devil (1) y se sentó en una banqueta, tenia que despejarse y pensar.

¿A que lo habían llamado?

¿Seria una trampa?

¿Seria una petición?

Las tres preguntas se podían responder con un "No lo se" era todo un misterio, si tenia problemas con los rivales del Vaticano, habría mas complicaciones…No sabia que más pensar, así que solo se dirigió a la Academia Cross.

**F.F.B.**

El menor llevaba con esa duda toda la bendita noche, pero no le quedaba más remedio que esperar hasta mañana para aclarar su duda.

Las últimas lluvias de otoño empezaban a hacer entrada.

Al caer la tarde.

El joven castaño se arregló con un conjunto de ropa formal, compuesta por una camisa negra, una corbata roja, y el mismo traje de color negro. Subió al quinto piso del hotel ahí; un hombre de traje elegante lo esperaba para guiarlo a donde seria la reunión del consejo, donde asistirían muchos más vampiros, ya que el asunto de la guerra que se avecinaba los tenía preocupados.

-Bienvenido sea Kaname-kun-dijo uno de los ancianos que tenia el cabello negro-Por favor tome asiento-dijo, mostrándole un asiento que estaba en el medio de toda la larga mesa, el joven se sentó y puso su semblante más serio.

En cuanto todos los vampiros llegaron y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, la reunión empezó.

-Muy bien vayamos al punto que nos concierne hoy.

-Perfecto Kaname-kun ¿Cómo van los planes para la guerra que se avecina?-dijo un anciano de cabello canoso de ojos rasgados

-Marchan muy bien, solo falta poner unos detalles más y el plan quedara finalizado.

-¿Y…?-dijo el primero

-No se preocupen, estarán protegidos del ataque, ese fue el trato ¿No es así?-dijo sin poner gesto alguno.

-Asi es…-respondió esta vez una anciana de cabellos recogido por dos palillos.

-Pero ahora yo quiero poner en claro que mi petición no ha cambiado, espero que la cumplan, como lo prometieron.

-Pero no podremos cumplirla si se hubo...-dijo intentando la anciana poner trabas a la petición del castaño

-De eso no se preocupen, así que…cumplirán con su parte del trato-dijo serio.

-Tenemos otro asunto, es acerca de su alianza con Hellsing-el joven dio la pauta para que continuara-¿Qué pasara en cuanto la guerra termine? ¿Ha planeado un plan contra ellos?-pregunto uno de acento eslavo.

-No he planeado nada, ya que no tengo pensado romper la alianza.

Dichas palabras ocasionaron muchos susurros los cuales, Kuran escuchaba perfectamente.

-¿Como? Usted sabe más que nadie que los Hellsing han sido nuestros enemigos desde hace siglos-dijo uno corpulento golpeando la mesa con una mano.

-Si, lo se, pero no traicionare a los aliados, si lo haría estaría mintiendo acerca de lo que busco. El equilibrio de ambos mundos.

Los ancianos callaron antes las palabras del menor.

-Si esa es su única respuesta, me retiro-terminó y se marchó a paso firme de la sala.

Durante ese lapso.

El joven llegó con un traje simple de jeans, camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero, con cierres en las mangas las cuales estaban abiertas.

Ahí un padre de cabellos blancos de lentes lo esperaba para guiarlo a la sala.

En cuanto llegaron el, joven diviso a los segundos al mando, el paladino Anderson y al líder Enrico Maxwell.

-Me alegra que haya venido Zero-kun-dijo alegre el padre de ojos violeta.

-Bien vaya al grano que es lo que busca de mi?-pregunto seco.

-Qué impaciente Zero-kun, bueno…-de su saco mostró un frasco que contenía un líquido naranja-Tenemos su cura.

-¿Mi cura?

-Con este líquido, que solamente nosotros poseemos y que solo hay dos muestras en el mundo podemos volverlo a lo que era antes. Humano-dijo sonriente.

El joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

¿La cura?

No, imposible, como que existía una cura para que de ser un vampiro.

-Solo tengo tres preguntas-dijo-Uno: ¿Cómo puedo creerles que es la cura? Dos: ¿Por qué me están brindando la cura? Tres: Si la acepto ¿Qué debo hacer a cambio?

-Pues uno, ya hemos hecho la prueba, varios intentos fallidos pero al fin lo hemos conseguido la cura que lo volverá un humano nuevamente, por algo solo hay dos en este mundo, esta era la prueba sabiendo que es escéptico-el mayor llamo a traer a un vampiro nivel D, el joven cazador sabia que era uno, lo sujetaron y le inyectaron el liquido.

El hombre empezó a gritar, pero poco a poco perdía su lado vampiro, los colmillos se volvieron caninos normales, sus ojos rojos se volvieron a un tono natural, el hombre había vuelto a ser humano, pero al momento de volver se desmayo, dos hombres se lo llevaron.

-Eso responde a la primera pregunta. Dos: Por que sabemos su historia Zero-kun, no decidió ser vampiro, queremos deje esa vida de suplicio y horror y vuelva a ser un humano. Tres: Debe unirse al Vaticano.

El menor no sabía por que pero presentía que la respuesta tres era esa. Dejar Hellsing para volver a ser un humano. Y pudo ver con sus propios ojos a un nivel E convertido en humano de nuevo.

-Usted es un hombre de mucho potencial, odia a los vampiros, ha jurado su vida por proteger a la raza humana, nosotros hemos hecho lo mismo. No somos tan diferentes como usted cree-dijo poniendo en frente del invitado el tentador frasco-¿Qué dice Zero-kun? ¿Ser un vampiro, lo que más detesta? O ¿Ser un humano de nuevo, siendo del Vaticano, y ejerciendo completamente su rango de cazador?

-Claro…que no-dijo serio causando asombro a los presentes-No voy a abandonar Hellsing aunque me prometan volver a ser normal de nuevo, no puedo dejar atrás a mis compañeros-dijo serio y con mucha seguridad en su voz-Admito que mi odio a los vampiros no ha cambiado, y que ser un vampiro es lo peor que le puede pasar a un cazador, pero "que mejor que un vampiro para matar a los de su propia raza"-termino con una sonrisa sardónica no muy frecuente en el amatista-Agradezco su oferta, buenas noches-dijo haciendo una venia se marchó del salón.

Salió de la sala y se dirigió al ascensor para irse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Pero jamás se imagino con quien se encontraría en el mismo lugar y ahora que era imposible salir.

-Ku…Kuran-dijo el joven.

-Buenas noches Kiryu-kun-dijo el joven serio por fuera pero nervioso por dentro.

Zero quería salir de ese maldito lugar, pero antes de que dijera "Esto ya no puede empeorar" el ascensor se detuvo.

-Pero que mier…-el ascensor de detuvo abruptamente, por fallas del sistema.

Los dos hombres esperaban a que reparasen el avión, pero el tiempo pasaba muy lento.

El joven en un intento de salir intento abrir la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera el mayor lo detuvo, por un momento el ascensor volvió a marchar pero se detuvo de nuevo causando un movimiento que hiciese que Kuran terminase sobre Zero.

Estaban muy cerca, sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados. El mayor en un acto involuntario le dio un beso corto, pero el joven se separó no sin antes propinarle una bofetada al mayor, se paró y puso su mirada más furiosa, el mayor solo se levantó, sabía que se merecía esa bofetada.

-A que juegas?-pregunto ocultando su mirada con el cabello.

-Zero…yo…

-No vuelvas a llamarme así! Ya no soy Zero para ti! Soy Kiryu-dijo apuntándole con la pistola-Crees que soy el juguete que espera a que juegues de nuevo con el? Crees que me engañaras de nuevo?

El mayor solo lo miraba callado, no podía decir nada en su defensa.

-No soy un maldito juguete Kuran…No lo soy…no lo soy-dijo apagando poco a poco su voz, las lágrimas empezaron a caer delineando el fino rostro del menor, esa escena desgarraba el corazón del sangre pura.

El mayor se acerco lentamente al menor, pero este aun tenía la pistola apuntándole.

-No…no sabes lo duro que fue para mi…aceptar que ya te habías marchado, recoger el poco orgullo que me quedaba…todo…-el joven tenia la mano temblando, el ascensor esta vez si funciono, y descendió a su normalidad.

El castaño estaba por hablar, pero el otro lo detuvo con la mirada fría y triste.

En cuanto las puertas de metal se abrieron el joven se fue corriendo del lugar.

Kuran trató de detenerlo pero fue inútil, se apoyo en la pared, intentaba no hacerla añicos con su puño.

-*Tu tampoco sabes lo que me dolió dejarte, lo que tuve que hacer, ¿Por qué en este momento siento que todo se esta derrumbando de nuevo y que esta vez no vendrás a ayudarme?*-pensó el mayor mientras caminaba sin rumbo por el amplio en interminable pasillo.

El anochecer era frió y una lluvia que prometía ser una de las peores, se extendía, el joven maldecía al clima, pero no tuvo más remedio que esperar sentado en una mesa del restaurante del hotel.

Mientras veía todo diviso a Takuma Ichijou amigo de esa sanguijuela, que, junto con otros vampiros corrían por todas partes desesperados.

-Kiryu-kun!-dijo el rubio con un semblante preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede Takuma-senpai?-dijo el joven con respeto.

-¿Viste a Kaname? No esta por ningún lado-dijo asustado.

-No…seguramente esta en la azotea, o en el bar quizás.

-No, no esta…si lo llegas a ver podrías llamarme o yo a ti?-dijo suplicante, el menor al tener algo de aprecio al rubio le dio su celular, el hecho que odiaba al líder vampiro no significaba que odiaba a todo su séquito.

El oji-esmeralda se fue corriendo, el menor se quedó pensativo, pero algo le presionaba el pecho.

Esa noche Zero mandaría al diablo su raciocinio y orgullo.

Con toda la rabia del mundo, y sus mil y un reproches hacia su futuro comportamiento estúpido.

Salió del hotel en busca del vampiro.

La lluvia era fuerte imposible que se escuchen los gritos de alguien.

Un castaño caminaba por las calles llenas de agua torrencial sin rumbo, no le importaba nada, quería que el agua se lo llevase, sentía que todo era en vano.

Se apoyo en un árbol cercano, miraba la lluvia caer por su cuerpo.

Quería que lo limpiasen, quería desaparecer.

Pero un grito lo hizo reaccionar.

-Que haces aquí Kuran?! Están muy preocupados por ti!-grito el amatista que se hallaba completamente mojado.

-Zero…

-Rayos, ahora tengo que ayudar… -el menor no terminó su frase ya que su vista se había puesto nublada y su cuerpo casi se cae, el mayor pasó su brazo por el cuerpo para que este no se cayese.

-*Falta de sangre, siempre tan terco* Quedémonos ahí hasta que pase la lluvia.

Ni siquiera vieron el letrero del lugar al que entraron que decía Motel "Full Moon"

Pidieron una habitación, y no era momento de ver si era de dos o una cama.

Ya en la habitación, que era simple pero bonita.

Cambiaron sus ropas por batas y se pusieron toallas para la cabeza.

El joven aun cansado y débil, se sentó al borde de la cama, respirando profundo.

-Tu si quieres duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el si…-pero antes de pararse...

-¿Q...que estas haciendo?-dijo el menor aun débil por la falta de sangre, el castaño estaba arrodillado ante él y con la toalla que tendría que estar en su cabeza, secaba los pies del amatista, causándole un gran y perceptible sonrojo.

-Es en agradecimiento-decía con una voz suave y algo melancólica, secaba los pies del amatista con suavidad mientras el estaba agachado aun con la toalla puesta y su cabello goteando.

-Estas chorreando, así jamás lograras secarme-dijo con una mirada indescifrable, se comenzó a agachar y cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros del castaño, tomo su toalla de la cabeza y empezó a secar el rostro de Kuran con delicadeza.

El castaño, sentía las suaves y adictivas caricias de su ex-amante, pero…

¿Por que lo hacia?

El menor no supo como y mucho menos por que, pero acercó sus labios a los del mayor dándole un suave beso, los ojos de Kuran se abrieron por el sorpresivo beso de Zero, pero no le disgustaba para nada.

-¿Por que?

-No lo se, ¿Deseo? ¿Estupidez? realmente no lo se, solo se que lo hice y ya-dijo mirándolo de cerca. El mayor no soporto más. Poco a poco cortaba el espacio que tenían sus labios, y sin más besó los anhelados labios del peliplata, el menor como si estuviese en una especie de trance, correspondió el beso. Ambos volvieron las suaves caricias en caricias cargadas de deseo...

[AL!]

Le lamió los labios, provocando que su cazador dejara escapar un ligero gemido.

-Quiero borrar todo lo que hiciste con Alucard – murmuró mientras ascendía con sus manos por el pecho de Zero, causando en éste ligeros estremecimientos y lo recostaba en la cama-*No puedo más con esto, te necesito ahora*

Mientras Kuran pensaba esas cosas, ya descendía, jugando con su lengua, por el torso desnudo del amatista, que; aunque intentó quitárselo de encima, fue en vano. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta esa situación?

Miraba con extremo detalle al joven que estaba bajo suyo, esa mirada amatista fijamente en la suya, esas mejillas enrojecidas a más no poder, esos labios levemente separados uno del otro dejando escapar un cálido aliento, su tez pálida, que contrastaba perfectamente con su sonrojo. Un ser demasiado bello y rebelde, tanto, que era un pecado siquiera verlo. Pero no podía evitarlo, por dos años anhelo sus caricias y no perdería esta vez esa oportunidad.

Ya estaba en su límite.

Desató con lentitud y elegancia la bata del menor, aumentando la lujuria al ver la piel descubierta. Una vez abierta simplemente bajó la tela de su cuerpo, logrando tener una hermosa vista de aquella piel que tanto le provocó y le seguía provocando. Dirigió su mirada a la del menor y sin perder tiempo atacó su boca en un beso ansioso. Entró en su boca, causando su estremecimiento al tocar su paladar, para después morder con delicadeza su lengua. Un fino hilo de saliva colgaba de sus bocas y volvió a probar esos delicados labios, al momento de separarse mordió su labio inferior.

Se separó unos cuantos centímetros, y observó de nueva cuenta aquel cuerpo semidesnudo, observaba su abdomen subir y bajar constantemente, le había robado el aliento. Se acercó nuevamente pero ahora a la piel de su cuello, la cual mordió sacando leves gemidos del menor, eso le había gustado, así que optó por explorar el pecho del menor.

Había bajado desde su cuello dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual sostuvo entre sus dientes unos segundos y después lo succionó.

Para el menor lo que estaba cometiendo era un delito contra su mismo juramento, pero no le desagradaba sino que era todo lo contrario, eso, era lo más frustrante. Mordió con algo de dureza su labio inferior intentando ahogar los gemidos que el sangre pura le estaba provocando. Hace rato le había dejado sin aliento en esos besos y ahora le hacía suspirar mientras trabajaba en sus pezones, no podía pensar en cómo le haría reaccionar después. Apretaba las sábanas de la cama hasta el punto de casi empezar a romperlas… sabía que su reacción era exagerada, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar, esas sensaciones…

¿Por cuanto tiempo las había soñado, anhelado?

Lo único que pudo pensar en esos momentos fue que el mayor aun era experto con la boca, aunque ese pensamiento no duró mucho al haber sentido una de las cálidas manos del vampiro bajo su única prenda. Ahí se fue un gemido más, seguido pronto por otros más los cuáles no pudo evitar soltar; la razón era el masaje que sentía en su miembro, el cual empezaba a doler.

Dejó de jugar con sus pezones y empezó a bajar por su abdomen, no sin antes parar un momento y ver el rostro del amatista. Sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo tras el hecho de que empezaban a cristalizarse, su boca estaba un poco más abierta y sus mejillas estaban un poco más rojas, si acaso era posible. Prefirió dejar para más tarde el jugueteo con su boca y mientras masajeaba su entrepierna llevó su boca hasta su oído, mordiéndolo y susurrando cosas que el menor podía entender.

¿Como llegaron hasta ese punto?

¿Como fue que empezó todo esto?

No lo sabían, pero Kuran, disfrutaba al máximo lo que estaba pasando, en cuanto a Zero, por más que lo negase le ocurría lo mismo.

-De...detente… Kuran-dijo molesto entre jadeos el de cabello plateado, sosteniendo la mano que hacia de las suyas bajo su bata. Por desgracia el mayor no le puso la más mínima atención y ahora lo vio bajar hasta su vientre.

Se soltó del agarre del menor y detuvo un momento las caricias. Desató la parte superior de su bata, pues el calor empezaba a molestarle. Dejó su abdomen a la vista del amatista y notó cómo evitaba la vista. Sonrió un poco al ver que el cazador mantenía esa clase de reacciones y subió de nueva cuenta hacia el rostro del menor, apoyó sus palmas a los lados de su cabeza, le obligó a mirarle tomándolo por la barbilla con delicadeza.

- Zero –llamó con delicadeza, el cuerpo bajo el suyo se estremeció, haciéndole notar de nueva cuenta ese deseo que crecía. Depositó un beso más, húmedo y desesperado, quedándose sin aire ambos.

-*¿Por que dejo que me hagas esto? Después de lo que me hiciste ¿Por que? ¿Por que no he dejado de amarte?*-pensaba el menor entre suspiros, vio el rostro de Kuran con perlas de sudor, e hizo algo que el mismo se reprocharía.

Extendió su mano y con la palma acarició la mejilla del vampiro.

Una caricia, suave y delicada.

¿Una caricia de esperanza? ¿De volverse a amar?

Besó la palma del menor y acercó sus miradas; amatista y borgoña

-*Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el maldito tiempo, no quiero que este momento acabe, si despierto veré que todo será como antes, soledad, todo será polvo, no quiero eso*

Le miró por un instante, y prefirió dejar las palabras para sí mismo. Continuó donde se había quedado, retiró la bata del menor y provocó los gemidos que tanto le excitaban, pues ya tenía preso a su miembro, ya erecto, en la humedad de su cavidad bucal, succionaba conforme iba subiendo por el hasta dar un leve toque a la punta, haciendo al joven cazador retorcerse por la sensación, y no pudo evitar empezar a trozar las sábanas. Un simple toque más en la punta, provocó que el menor se viniera, manchando el rostro del vampiro.

El mayor se detuvo, sólo para empezar a introducir su dedo índice. Mientras besaba sus labios, introducía un par más de dedos en su entrada, y se movía en su interior. Intentaba calmar el dolor que se expresaba en esos jadeos, estuvo más tranquilo al escuchar susurros de placer. Un poco después sacó sus dedos de su entrada y empezó a quitarse completamente la bata. Dejó libre y expuesto su sexo palpitante, y empezó a rozarlo contra la entrada del menor.

-Estás goteando… -alcanzó a decir tras buscar el miembro del menor. Un gemido recibió de respuesta tras haberlo apresarlo entre su mano izquierda -Lo siento ya no puedo más-dijo con la voz ronca-Voy a entrar… -advirtió al joven, y un jadeo más salió de su boca, el cual tomaría como afirmación.

Entró lentamente, no quería romper la armonía de esos susurros. Lo succionaba tensamente, una sensación que no esperaba sentir… empezó a moverse, lenta y cuidadosamente. Los gemidos del peliplata no se hacían esperar, eso era hermosa música para el mayor, y mientras más los oía más se excitaba.

-Zero...yo te...-el menor le tapó la boca con un beso.

-*No, esas palabras no puedo oírlas, romperías el momento* Solo continua-dijo con la mirada llorosa.

De un momento a otro, el mayor tenía al amatista encima de él dejando ver su cuello.

-Bebe, se que lo necesitas-dijo suavemente mientras continuaba con las embestidas. Zero no se hizo de rogar y mordió el cuello del sangre pura, beber de esa sangre, era un elixir único, que lo embriagaba rápidamente, pero lo deleitaba como el mejor de los vinos, el mayor volvió a recostar al menor mientras este gemía descontroladamente

El tiempo pasó rápido, y sus embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y constantes. Mientras jugaba con el miembro del menor.

-¡Ahh! –soltó un gemido tras dejar de sujetar las sabanas -. ¡Ka...Kaname… ahh!

-Z…Zero…yo…ah!-el mayor vació su esencia dentro del cuerpo del amatista, sintiéndose pleno, y el otro le ocurría lo mismo.

Kuran estaba por salir de Zero pero, pero, unas piernas lo mantuvieron en esa posición.

-No…no salgas…aun…n…no-dijo sonrojado y con la mirada aun nublada, la sangre del castaño lo habían dejado aturdido más no cansado.

¿Por qué ese acto?

¿Deseo?

¿Por la sangre?

¿Por qué no pensaba lo que decía?

En esos momentos la respuesta no importaba.

El castaño no pudo negarse a esa mirada y continuó embistiendo, profanando el cuerpo del ser que tanto amaba, y el otro solo disfrutaba de lo que ocurría, aun sabiendo que se arrepentiría mañana

El tiempo pasaba, la incesante lluvia y aquellos dos cuerpos rodeados de pasión… un momento agridulce, pero perfecto, que más se podía decir, las palabras estaban de sobra.

Un último grito lo terminó todo. El peliplata se corrió seguido del castaño. El amatista cayó exhausto con una respiración agitada y sus mejillas rojas junto con el castaño, que lo apreso contra su pecho, en un abrazo furtivo, Zero re rindió rápidamente ante Morfeo y se dejo llevar por los sueños.

¿Hace cuanto que no habían dormido tan apaciblemente?

Kuran rogaba por que el mañana nunca llegara.

Mientras tanto en la Academia Cross.

Una sombra se aprecio ante una chica de cabellos castaños que estaba vestida de un elegante vestido gótico e iba abrigada por un largo saco blanco.

-Llegaste a tiempo-dijo la castaña.

-Tu respuesta.

-Si, quiero que Zero sea solo mió y no me interesa a quien o a cuantos tenga que matar con tal de que este a mi lado….pero Zero me odiaría si mato a sus seres queridos-dijo triste.

-Tengo una técnica poderosa que hará que puedas matar a quien quieras sin que el te llegue a odiar…pero solo te la daré en cuanto ganemos esta guerra-dijo extendiendo su mano a la chica.

-Lo prometes?

-Si, te doy mi palabra de futuro Rey-dijo haciendo venia ante Yuki.

-No se diga más, vamonos-dijo sonriendo dulcemente, el otro sonrió torcidamente, dejo una carta encima de la cama y se marchó con enemigo.

_Dejando atrás todo, y prometiendo volver solamente para recuperar lo que, según ella, era suyo._

**Continuara…**

(1) Black Devil: marca de cigarrillos; los hay de chocolate y de vainilla. El saborizante se encuentra en el filtro, de modo que se te queda en los labios.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cáp9.-** **A mutual suffering.**

_-Rido, irá tras sus cabezas, se ha vuelto más poderoso de lo que yo pensaba, si no lo detengo en el enfrentamiento…_

_-…-el silencio albergaba toda la sala_

_Kuran miró al grupo de hombres viejos que estaban sentados alrededor de él en una gran mesa._

_-No se preocupen, estarán bajo mi protección, pero a cambio; quiero solo una cosa._

_-¿Qué es lo que desea?_

_-Deseo que mi matrimonio con mi hermana Yuki sea disuelto-dijo con la mirada tornada rojo sangre. _

El alba se mostraba en toda la ciudad, un par de los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron el pálido rostro de cierto amatista, este despertó con un extraño sueño que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

El joven al principio intentó levantarse como lo hacía todas las mañanas, pero sintió como unos brazos lo tenían sujeto, se dio la vuelta y vio que cierto castaño de apellido Kuran era el que lo tenía sujeto al cuerpo del mismo, eso le quitó por completo la somnolencia.

Malo muy malo.

-*¡¿Pero que…?! … No…no puede ser*-el joven se separó lentamente del los brazos que lo sujetaban.

Un dolor palpitante recorrió su cuerpo. El joven se volvió más blanco que una hoja de papel, esta vez, importándole muy poco el horrible dolor se fue corriendo al baño; una ducha era lo que necesitaba.

Zero agradeció mentalmente; su celular y su cajetilla de cigarrillos estaban intactos, no sabia como, pero no le importaba.

Entró a la ducha, y por mala suerte dentro de esta había un espejo. Pudo ver todo su cuerpo lleno de marcas, y no precisamente de mosquitos.

-*¿Cómo fue que llegue a caer tan bajo? Digo que lo detesto, y al final termino por…*-se regañaba mentalmente, pero antes de segur sintió como un líquido blanquecino escurría por sus piernas, su rostro se tornó rojo cual rosa de primavera, esto no estaba bien, no podía salir de ahí sin despertar al mayor, debía pensar en algo.

En cuanto salió llamaron a la puerta, una joven tenía las ropas de ambos hombres seca y limpia.

-Aquí están sus ropas señor-dijo la chica sin parpadear y con la mirada perdida, como si hubiera sido…

-*Kuran. ¿Hipnotizaste a esta chica para que mandase a lavar nuestra ropa…? (1) * Gracias-dijo serio tomo las ropas y cerró la puerta.

-Eh? Que pasó-dijo la chica caminando por el pasillo sin saber lo que había pasado.

El menor se vistió rápidamente, le pareció extraño algo, el castaño no había despertado, se acerco para ver si no había muerto, pero no, para su mala suerte no.

-*Qué extraño…nunca duerme tanto…*-el joven detuvo ese pensamiento- *¿Qué me esta sucediendo?*-se regañó, solamente tomo su celular y salió rápidamente del lugar.

No era que el castaño estaba profundamente dormido, sucedía que, estuvo despierto desde hace antes, pero como conocía bien al joven era más que obvio que si se despertaba tendrían un mal comienzo de la mañana.

Fuera del hotel.

-*¿Donde diablos se metió Kaname?*-se preguntaba un rubio de ojos esmeralda, mientras caminaba en línea recta.

A no más de unos 3 metros, divisó a Zero salir de un motel, a toda velocidad.

-*¡Zero! ¿Salio de un motel?... No se por que pero presiento que ya se donde esta Kaname*-pesó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

En cuanto al castaño.

Se hallaba aun en la cama donde había hecho el amor con el cazador. Sintió el aroma impregnado del amatista en las sabanas y empezó las hermosas imágenes de la noche anterior.

Los besos.

Las caricias.

Los gemidos.

Las mordidas

El momento del clímax.

En ese momento recordó que el peliplata había bebido de él.

Aunque sea información básica la contaré.

Si un vampiro muerde a otro, algunos fragmentos de los recuerdos del vampiro se irán a la mente del vampiro que bebe de el.

¿Qué recuerdos habrá visto Zero?

-(sonido de la puerta) ¿Kaname?-dijo una voz conocida para el nombrado.

-Pasa Takuma…-dijo mientras tomaba la cajetilla de cigarrillos que Zero había dejado por apresurarse a escapar.

-Me alegro que estés bien, pero jamás vuelvas a hacer…-el rubio se quedó callado mientras veía a su líder tomar un cigarrillo, encenderlo y darle cortas caladas-No se por que; pero, sospechaba que esto pasaría.

-¿Qué?

-Que lo hayas hecho con Zero.

-Sospechaste bien-dijo mientras seguía aspirando el cigarrillo.

El rubio dejo la pregunta: "¿Desde cuando fumas?" para otro momento.

-Mejor ve a tomar una ducha, debemos volver a la Academia Cross-dijo el joven sonriendo por la actitud de Kuran.

El castaño hizo caso al rubio, apagó el cigarrillo y fue a tomar una ducha rápida.

Mientras seguía en la ducha.

Sentía el agua caer con rapidez sobre su cuerpo, lo relajaban.

A su mente llegaron recuerdos, no muy gratos.

**F.B. **

Los gemidos del peliplata no se hacían esperar, eso era hermosa música para el mayor, y mientras más los oía más se excitaba.

-Zero...yo te...-el menor le tapó la boca con un beso.

-Solo continua-dijo con la mirada llorosa.

**F.F.B**

El mayor sabia en el fondo el por que Zero le había callado.

Si le decía que lo amaba, para el amatista era decirle una cruel mentira y el momento se abría terminado de un rato a otro. No podía siquiera decirle lo que había pasado…no podía hacer nada…no podía.

-Mierda…*Zero no sabes cuanto deseo decirte que te amo y que vuelvas a ser mío, pero aun no lo puedes saber, seria muy peligroso*

El mayor salió de la ducha sin saber lo que se enteraría.

-Kaname… Yuki escapó-dijo el rubio con el celular aun pegado en su oído.

El joven rey no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban…

Pero no dio tregua al tiempo, se vistió rápidamente y fue a la Academia Cross.

En el aeropuerto.

Un joven esperaba a su camarada en la terraza, maldiciendo el haber olvidado sus cigarrillos en el motel.

Y a la vez justificándose el por que lo había hecho.

Cuando levantó la vista, el avión que volvía de Inglaterra aterrizaba ya en la pista.

El joven antes de ir a ver al azabache, tenía que estar calmado, Alucard podía darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba con solo mirarlo. Debía evitar eso a toda costa.

El mayor bajo del avión y pudo divisar al amatista.

-Bienvenido Alucard-dijo el menor.

-He vuelto-dijo el vampiro siguiéndole el juego, pero justo cuando iba a besarlo el joven le detuvo.

-No puedes hacer eso aquí-dijo serio.

El mayor solo sonrió y continuó su camino junto con el cazador.

En cuanto llegó a la Academia.

El vampiro se retiro a su habitación, mientras Zero se dirigía a la dirección, para decir que su camarada había llegado.

Un rubio lo recibió entre llantos.

-¿Qué pasó ahora Cross?-dijo el menor intentando soltarse del abrazo de su tutor.

-Zero…Mi hija…mi hija…Yuki…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Se fue, Yuki Kuran se fue de la Academia-dijo Yagari mientras el otro hombre lloraba.

El joven se quedó perplejo ante lo dicho por su padre adoptivo.

-No puede ser cierto eso-dijo el joven confuso.

-Pues debes creerlo-dijo la voz del castaño desde la puerta-Dejo esta carta antes de marcharse-el mayor le dio la carta al menor como prueba.

"_Lo siento hermano, pero él tiene que ser solo mío. _

_Pero tú y Alucard-sensei, impiden que sea así. La siguiente vez que nos veamos será en el campo de batalla. _

_Yuki Kuran."_

El joven releyó la carta y aun no lo creía. La princesa había traicionado a su propio hermano. Por algo tan absurdo como un capricho por un hombre.

-No puedo creer que mi niña haya hecho esto-dijo el rubio sentándose en su silla y agarrándose de los cabellos.

-Zero, Kuran, retírense. En cuanto Cross se calme los volveré a llamar-dijo el hombre del ojo parchado, no era bueno en las palabras, pero si sabia cuando su pareja necesitaba de el aunque las palabras no estuviesen.

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron del despacho, ambos confundidos por que había sucedido recientemente. La huida de la joven reina les parecía ridícula e infantil.

Kuran se marchó hacia sus habitaciones, pensativo y triste. El joven amatista lo veía y sentía un opresión en su pecho, jamás le gusto ver al castaño; pero, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

La tarde caía sobre el instituto Cross, mostrando sus tonos naranja y rojo. Un joven de cabellos platinados los veía en silencio desde el lago ya que su compañero se hallaba descansando.

-¿Creí que Alucard-sensei estaría contigo?-dijo una voz conocida.

-No paso todo mi tiempo con él, Kuran-dijo el amatista serio sin mirarle al rostro-¿Qué quieres?

-Hablar contigo-dijo el castaño acercándose solo un par de pasos más al menor.

-¿Es algo referente a la batalla?

-Si.

-Entonces escucho.

-No mataras a mi hermana-dijo fríamente.

-No lo haré, ella es tu problema si la matas-dijo serio

-La detendré-sentencio, acortando el espacio, estando a pocos centímetros del cuerpo del cazador.

-Esa es tu decisión-dijo volteándose- Pero te lo advierto, intenta atacar a mis hombres la matare con o sin tu permiso…

-¿Sin el mayor remordimiento?

-Claro que si, ella es mi enemigo ahora, y no dudare en matarla, y si tu interfieres…Acabare contigo también-dijo con un aire frió y vació.

-¿Serias capaz de matarme?-dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura del cazador acercándolo más a él.

-S…Si lo haría-dijo nervioso por el acercamiento, aun no había olvidado lo de ayer.

-Tu mirada me dice otra cosa-dijo sensualmente, el joven antes de caer, empujó al castaño. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

-Ya no tenemos nada más de que hablar. Buenas noches Kuran-el menor estaba por marcharse, pero unos brazos lo atraparon y recibió un beso pasional por parte del vampiro castaño.

Zero se quedó en estado de shock, por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo accedió ante tal acto, abrazando el cuerpo del castaño y permitiendo la completa invasión de Kuran. Al final ambos cuerpos se separaron por la falta de oxigeno

-Buenas noches Zero-dijo sonriendo, y antes de que el amatista reaccionase bruscamente por el beso reciente.

-*Maldito bastardo *-pensó el menor mientras restregaba su manga contra sus labios-*¡¿Pero que mierda me esta pasando?! Siempre dejo que me haga estas cosas, no…no esta bien… ¡Agh! Zero deja de ser tan imbécil*.

Una semana transcurrió desde que Yuki Kuran se había marchado de la academia, para unirse a las filas de Rido Kuran.

El amatista aun mantenía relaciones carnales con el azabache; sin embargo, algo había cambiado.

Más bien algo había vuelto.

Que Zero pensaba en Kuran mientras era tomado por Alucard.

¿Cómo demonios podía seguir así?

Después de que juro odiarlo por lo que le había hecho.

No había manera de perdonar lo que le hizo.

¿O si?

El menor se hallaba vigilando la zona este de la academia, un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que extraños sonidos que provenían del bosque lo alertaron.

De la oscuridad salieron 4 muchachos que tenían los ojos rojos y mostraban sus colmillos, mas no eran niveles E.

-*Vampiros de nivel B*-el joven amatista logró esquivar las garras de uno y golpeando a otro-*Un minuto. Estos sujetos son de la clase del sol y sus habitaciones son por mi habitación*

Los sujetos eran hábiles en sus movimientos y su fuerza.

Uno de ellos sacó un cuchillo por el cual goteaba un líquido negro, Zero sabia de ese veneno. Solo unas gotas y la muerte era instantánea.

Los otros tres también sacaron de sus ropas las mismas navajas, atacando al mismo tiempo el menor.

Pero antes de llegar, una niebla roja los paralizó. De esta apareció un vampiro de chaqueta roja sangre y con sonrisa sardónica.

-Les llego la hora, vampiros.

El menor viendo el miedo de los demonios, desenfundo su pistola y disparó a dos volviéndolos polvo; en tanto el ingles disparó a los otros.

-¿Quién les habrá enviado?-dijo el mayor viendo los cúmulos de cenizas que se iban con el viento.

-Quien sea que les haya enviado, tenia planeado acabar contigo de manera rápida-dijo viendo el veneno letal.

-Hay que estar mas atentos puede haber más de estos tipos en la clase del sol-dijo marchándose con el azabache a su lado.

Pasó otra semana, Zero era más cauteloso con los estudiantes de la clase diurna; pero no encontró a nadie más que sea un vampiro disfrazado. Eso fue un alivio para el menor.

Pero no tenia idea de quien los había mandado, lo único que si sabia era que volvería a atacar.

Ya anochecía rápidamente, y el joven de cabellos platinados caminaba por una calle vacía, estaba en uno de esos momentos en que sólo su cigarrillo y la luz de luna eran la compañía perfecta.

Empero la calma se acabó cuando sintió una presencia muy fuerte que se acercaba a él con rapidez.

-*Esa presencia es la de un vampiro noble*-el joven alisto su arma; pero la presencia desapareció en ese instante-*Ese truco tan viejo no funcionara conmigo*

Una sombra atacó a Zero por detrás, este logro esquivarlo, disparo tres veces, todas fallando.

-¡Es inútil, no soy un vampiro como con los que tu luchas!-dijo la sombra apareciendo ante el cazador, un hombre rubio con los ojos de color carmesí y de piel blanca.

-A final de cuentas todos son la misma basura, no creas que te temo solo porque eres un poco más fuerte que los otros-dijo el joven con burla.

El sujeto enfureció por la ofensa y empezó a atacar con cuchillas al amatista.

El joven esquivo las armas con rapidez, presentía que esas cuchillas tenían el veneno de la otra vez.

Una cuchilla logro rasgar el brazo del menor, el dolor era insoportable, por suerte sólo eso no lo mataría; pero si recibía unas tres veces más ese ataque, ya no viviría para contarlo. El rubio corrió rápidamente aprovechando la baja defensa con un cuchillo en mano, cuando atacó la pistola de Zero logro ser escudo, la fuerza ejercida era tan fuerte que los tumbó a ambos.

-Ahora…-dijo el rubio sobre el amatista-Será tu fin Zero Kiryu.

Una neblina roja apareció por el lugar, rodeando el cuerpo del atacante.

-¿Quieres apostar?-dijo el joven sonriendo con sorna cuando vio quien aparecía entre la neblina.

Alucard apareció y chocó al vampiro contra la pared.

-Jho, al parece este sujeto te estaba causando problemas-dijo haciendo presión al cuello del tipo.

-No lo mates-dijo el amatista serio mientras se paraba-Tengo el presentimiento de que nos puede servir-dijo sonriendo y su miranda se tornaba roja y el azabache imitaba la sonrisa.

El rubio despertó en un calabozo, con grilletes sujetos a una pared, no tenia fuerza para atacar o liberarse de las cuerdas.

-Al fin despierta-dijo con una sonrisa burlona el cazador ingles.

-¿Tuvo lindos sueños?-dijo el peliplata que tenia el brazo vendado por el veneno.

-Maldito nivel E…-masculló el hombre.

-Si te he dejado con vida es por que quiero saber algo ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué mandaste a esos infiltrados a matarme?

-No diré nada a un cazador-dijo escupiendo las palabras.

-Bien lo intente por las buenas-dijo el menor serio-Ahora será por las malas-sonrió mientras sus colmillos se alargaban y tomaba del rostro al rubio-Me dirás todo lo que quiero saber, con tu sangre.

Los blancos colmillos mordieron con fuerza al vampiro que este solo pudo dar un grito ahogado por el inmenso dolor.

La sangre le dio las respuestas.

(Recuerdos que ve Zero)

En una amplia sala, vio a Kuran rodeado por varios vampiros.

-Es inútil que puedas moverte u usar sus poderes, esta sala sella los poderes-decía con burla-Todos hemos decidido que su relación clandestina con el cazador es imperdonable, solo será absuelto si lo abandona y si se niega no tendremos más remedio que matar a Zero Kiryu.

-Está mintiendo-dijo el castaño furioso.

-¿Mintiendo? Ahora mismo puedo llamar a mis subordinados para que den a orden de acabar con él-dijo mientras sacaba su celular y hacia una llamada y ponía en modo altavoz para que el sangrepura escuchase.

-¿Señor?-dijo una voz varonil.

-Lee quiero que…

-Vayan a sus clases antes de que lleguen tarde-se escucho la voz del amatista regañando al sujeto.

-Si Kiryu-senpai-dijo el hombre, mientras el rubio colgaba y veía el rostro enojado del mayor.

-Es su decisión Kuran-sama-dijo el rubio-¿O se separas de él? ¿O cuando llegue a casa lo vea muerto?

Observó como el Rey Vampiro apretaba sus puños.

-Solo mantenga lo que se ha establecido. Contraiga matrimonio con su hermana que se había acordado y su "amante" no correrá ningún peligro.

-¿Lo jura?

-Se lo juro-dijo poniendo una mano al pecho y con la otra haciendo señal de juramento.

El escenario cambio drásticamente a una elegante sala, con los cuatro sujetos que había matado.

-Como puede hacer eso, rompiendo esa ley que todos han respetado…no esto no se puede quedar así-decía molesto el rubio mientras bebía una copa de vino-Vuelvan a la academia y maten a Zero Kiryu inmediatamente.

(Fin de los recuerdos)

El joven se alejó con la mirada asustada, no podía creer lo que había visto.

Kuran no lo abandonó por que quería y se había aburrido de él.

Sino porque, si se negaba, el iba a morir ese mismo día.

Su respiración se hacia más rápida y menos controlable.

-Zero-dijo preocupado el vampiro mientras se acercaba al menor este se alejo de él.

-Alucard… quiero matarlo-dijo respirando entre cortadamente mientras se acercaba al sujeto que se desangraba, pero aun estaba algo conciente.

-¿Ya viste la verdad? ¿Cómo se siente odiar a la persona que sacrifico todo por tu seguridad?-dijo riendo pero pronto fue agarrado bruscamente de la frente por la mano de Zero.

Chocó la cabeza el sujeto contra la pared fuertemente.

Otra vez.

Otra vez, la sangre salpicaba su rostro.

Otra vez.

Y otra vez, el hombre sentía como su cabeza era destrozada.

La última lo hizo con tanta fuerza que destrozo el cráneo del rubio volviéndolo polvo.

-Nunca antes pensé que matarías de esa forma-dijo el mayor serio.

-Yo tampoco, Alucard.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quisiera estar solo esta noche, así que me retirare a mi habitación-dijo el amatista con un semblante serio, el azabache tenia el presentimiento de que eran los recuerdos.

-Aun estas débil por el veneno.

-Estaré bien, quiero descansar en una cama esta vez-dijo el menor con la indirecta a Alucard-Sólo acompáñame hasta la entrada de las habitaciones, yo podré seguir solo.

-Tan terco como siempre, esta bien-el conde vio que su compañero sentía y no tuvo más remedio que acompañarlo hasta el umbral de entrada-Hasta mañana-dijo el ingles y desapareció ante la vista del cazador.

Zero, entró al lugar, caminó por los amplios pasillos con parsimonia. Necesitaba descansar, fueron demasiadas cosas.

Cuando llegó hasta las escaleras de madera, el menor sintió sus piernas caerse.

Para buena o mala suerte, el castaño estaba por ahí que estaba volviendo de una reunión con el director, en cuanto vio a Zero desvanecerse fue corriendo a socorrerlo antes que cayese al piso.

-¡Zero!-el joven lo sujetó con fuerza-¡Zero reacciona!

El joven respiraba pero aun estaba muy débil.

Solo una mano suya, fue la que se levanto débilmente y acaricio el rostro del castaño.

-Ka…na…me-el menor solo pudo pronunciar esas palabras antes de caer desmayado y todo se volviera oscuridad de nuevo.

Ya en la mañana, el cazador no se encontraba exactamente en un bonito lugar para él. El olor a desinfectantes lo mareaba, sin aumentar el color blanco de la sala, se sentía como en un centro de observaciones.

-¡Zero!-dijo lloroso un rubio de lentes mientras abrazaba con efusividad al chico.

-C…Cross no…puedo respirar-decía el menor con una vena palpitante en su sien.

-Lo siento hijo-dijo soltándose.

-Te dije que no estabas bien-regaño una voz conocida-Y aun así no me escuchaste.

-Alucard… ¿Cómo…?

-Pues sentí tu presencia muy débil y fui a verte-dijo para luego poner un gesto algo molesto-Cuando llegue Kuran te tenía en brazos, dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora hijo?

-Mucho mejor -dijo intentando levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía bien.

-Pero aun estas débil, necesitas dormir un poco más-dijo el director recostándolo en la cama-Alucard-kun mejor lo dejamos descansar un poco más.

-Bien, recupera tus fuerzas Zero-dijo el inglés mientras se iba con el director.

Ya solo en la habitación, el joven intento descansar pero ahora, solamente los recuerdos de ese tipo que había matado de manera brutal, lo atormentaban.

¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Hablaría con Kuran acerca de lo que sabía?

No era algo tan simple como pensarlo, su corazón aun estaba herido por lo cometido hace años.

Pero Kuran había sufrido lo mismo que él.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se sentía tan perdido.

_Ambos, aunque su mente les ordenase que se olvidaran mutuamente. Sus corazones no les permitían el olvido._

_Fue un sufrimiento mutuo._

**Continuara…**

(1) No se por que, se me ocurrió que Kuran mandase a que las chicas de la limpieza mandaran a lavar la ropa de ambos y tampoco se si se puede hacer eso…no me digan nada por favor T_T


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola gente! perdon por no actualizar antes! me tenian sin vida en la Universidad ahora he actualizado con dos cap dos mas y sera el final! Espero que les guste. Aclaro que el sig cap sera un poco corto. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**Cáp10.-The war begins-Confrontation**

El tiempo pasó rápidamente llegando a solo cinco días de que todo empiece. La academia estaba prácticamente vacía ya que el director despachó a todos los estudiantes para protegerlos.

Entrando ya el anochecer.

Dentro del despacho del director Cross se hallaban el nombrado, Zero, Kuran, Alucard y Yagari reunidos para lo que pasaría.

-Ya sabemos donde será la guerra-dijo el ingles.

-¿Dónde será?-pregunto el rubio.

-Rido quiere "revivir" la guerra-dijo el castaño-"La guerra de la luna carmesí" fue en un lugar que no está en el mundo humano.

-¿A que se refieren?-preguntó Yagari.

-"Campo de las cien mil tumbas"-dijo Alucard-Así se llama la dimensión donde será el enfrentamiento-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Un campo de batalla sin principio ni fin-dijo el castaño, mientras mostraba un mapa del lugar- Como lo ven, en el mapa, que obviamente fue dibujado sólo los lugares reconocidos-el mapa mostraba un lugar espacioso con relieve que mostraban montañas perfectas para vampiros con habilidad para volar, la zona del bosque era perfecta para atacar por emboscadas-Una pelea como esta sólo se puede hacer aquí, no habría forma de hacerlo en el mundo humano.

-Rido Kuran está aquí-dijo Zero señalando la zona norte-Ahí está el castillo del traidor, que creó como fortaleza para los enemigos que viniesen, ahora la fortaleza, con el pasar de los años se ha vuelto sólo un castillo derruido-dijo para luego señalar punto sur del mapa- Aquí es donde debemos estar. Mi grupo dividirá en cinco. Yo iré adelante con Alucard.

-El mío cubrirá los cinco puntos de división colaborando con los hombres de Hellsing-dijo Kuran-No sólo estarán los que ya conocen sino también más vampiros que están al tanto de la situación y accedieron a ayudar.

-Cross-llamó el menor-Usted ayudará el grupo que se dirigirá por el este y Yagari-sensei al grupo que ira por el oeste.

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta ahí?-preguntó Cross.

-Sencillo-dijo el amatista-Alucard y Kuran saben cómo abrir el portal esa parte será sencilla-dijo tranquilo.

-Muy bien, Alucard-kun Kaname-kun. Cuento con ustedes para eso el día del ataque-dijo el director seriamente a los vampiros que asintieron ante la petición-Ya no hay nada más que decir, nos reuniremos todos en la zona de lago a media noche pasados estos cinco días-finalizó el director.

Ya fuera del lugar ambos equipos tomaron caminos diferentes. Kuran se dirigió al los dormitorios de la luna y en tanto Zero y Alucard se dirigieron al lugar de descaso temporal del último; mientras se dirigían hacia allí el amatista llamó a Integra para reportarle todo lo ocurrido en la reunión.

-Sí…sí… en la mañana vendrán ¿Seras también? De acuerdo, entonces esperaremos el día…Buenas noches Integra-sama.

-Seras también vendrá, muy bien esto le servirá mucho como experiencia-dijo el azabache sonriendo.

-Sí…-contestó el menor distraído.

-Zero ¿Es imaginación mía o estás muy distraído últimamente?-dijo serio viendo a su compañero.

-Lo siento, he estado así desde…

-Desde que tomaste de esa escoria-completó el vampiro algo molesto por saber lo que ese sujeto tenía en sus recuerdos.

-Sí, pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en lo que haya pasado con Kuran, la guerra se acerca, y pensar en problemas como ese solamente me causaría complicaciones.

-¿Qué harás en cuanto acabe todo? ¿Se lo dirás? O ¿Te mantendrás en silencio?

-Yo…no lo sé…-dijo el menor serio-Además, ya te dije que lo importante es ahora concentrarnos en entrenar para la batalla.

-Espero esta vez una recompensa si te gano-dijo sonriéndole seductoramente. Era verdad…hacia una semana que el amatista y el azabache no tenían relaciones, no era nada extraño, muchas veces no podían hacerlo por diversos motivos, pero esta vez era diferente.

El menor no quería estar con Alucard, no se sentía bien, pensado en Kuran mientras era tomado por otro. Zero aun no sabía de los sentimientos de Alucard, ya que este los ocultaba muy bien, para evitar las sospechas de su compañero de cama.

-Tal vez la tengas-sonrió de lado para seguir su camino con el vampiro inmortal hacia la habitación, pero con Kuran en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en las habitaciones de la Luna.

El castaño no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Desde que vio a Zero en ese estado tan vulnerable se sentía intranquilo, aunque estaba fuera de peligro, temía por la vida de este. Además, el amatista se la pasaba evitándole, aunque tenía teorías erróneas acerca del porque, le preocupaba.

Y no habría que mencionar, la traición de su hermana por el cazador. Aun no entendía por que lo había hecho.

No podía matarla, aunque amenazara con matar a todos con tal de tener a Zero a su lado. Era su hermano mayor y la adoraba, sería algo inaceptable acabar con esa vida tan preciada para él.

Pero…

¿Si intentase matar a Zero?

Una pregunta con una respuesta inconclusa.

Zero era el amor de su maldita existencia, la única razón por la cual estaba con vida…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

No lo sabía, ansiaba en ese momento, que alguien le diera un consejo.

-(Sonido de puerta) Hola… ¿Puedo pasar?-dijo una voz conocida.

-Claro Takuma, en estos momento necesito hablar con alguien, y pedir un consejo a un buen amigo-dijo mirando la ventana mientras bebía algo de vino.

-Me halagas Kaname-sonrió-¿Qué consejo quieres que te dé?

En un dormitorio de Sol.

Un joven peliplata descansaba en su cama tranquilamente ya que había sido una tarde agotadora de entrenamiento incesante con el azabache.

Miraba el techo blanco de la habitación pensando en el mismo color, no quería pensar en la guerra que se aproximaba y en lo sucedía con el vampiro y aunque no quería admitirlo, esos recuerdos lo atosigaban todo el tiempo.

Sin embargo, tenía que concentrarse en lo que ahora era importante, que era vencer en la guerra. Después pensaría en qué hacer con Kuran, si obviamente salía vivo del enfrentamiento.

Cuando sus ojos estaban por cerrarse el sonido de su celular lo despertó.

-¿Si?...

-Buenas noches Zero-sama-dijo una voz.

-Walter-san ¿Qué sucede?...

-Lo llamo para darle buenas noticias, las nuevas armas y el arma que hice para usted ya fueron creadas.

-¿Las armas ya están hechas? Perfecto

-Las nuevas armas las llamamos "Dark Death" por las balas bañadas en el veneno negro.

-Muy ingenioso-sonrió el amatista-¿Los muchachos ya saben cómo manejarlas?...

-A algunos les falta algo de práctica, pero estamos progresando, y en cuanto a su arma se llama Deadly Cross mismo peso que su Bloody Rose balas bendecidas, y tiene un cartucho con las balas de veneno pero solamente para caso extremo.

-Ansió verla-dijo sonriente-¿Cómo están todos?

-Estamos bien, Seras-sama esta impaciente por ir a verlo. Y como siempre Integra-sama siente no poder estar presente.

-La batalla será peligrosa, además que como líder de Hellsing debe quedarse al frente.

-Sí, lo mismo dijo ella. Pero debe saber que siempre usted y Seras-sama están en sus oraciones y en las mías.

-Muchas gracias-dijo sonriendo por aquellas palabras.

-Ya se hace tarde y usted debe descansar y espero que este comiendo bien.

-Tranquilo lo estoy haciendo, por favor mande mis saludos a Integra-sama y Seras.

-Lo haré, buenas noches Zero-sama

-Buenas noches Walter-san-y con esas palabras la llamada termino. Ahora Zero se sentía mejor ya que esas nuevas armas los ayudarían durante la batalla ahora solamente quedaba seguirse preparando para lo que vendría.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y con eso la madrugada del día de la batalla.

Varias camionetas entraron a la Academia Cross donde en las puertas de entrada esperaba Zero junto con Alucard que estaba bajo una sombra, Kuran que estaba igualmente bajo una sombra pero lejos del azabache, Cross y Yagari.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta de la camioneta, una chica rubia que llevaba puesto un abrigo (encapuchado) tumbó al joven causando impresión y obvia molestia en un presente ya que los demás sabían que la chica era muy efusiva con Zero.

-¡Zero! ¡Zero! ¡Quería verte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿No estás herido?-decía la chica entre divertidas lágrimas.

-Seras basta…no puedo respirar…

-¡Wua! Lo siento lo siento-se separo la mujer, avergonzada ayudando a para a su hermano.

-Sigues siendo ruidosa como siempre mujer policía-dijo Alucard sonriendo.

-¡Maestro!-gritó la chica emocionada mientras se acercaba al vampiro que además que ser su maestro era como un padre para ella. Pero mientras Zero veía la escena de su hermana y de su amigo.

-¡Capitán!- lo rodearon varios hombres todos gritando emocionados, alguno con pequeñas lagrimas, preguntándole casi lo mismo.

-¿Capitán?-pregunto el castaño.

-Sí, Zero es el capitán al mando de la armada de Hellsing-dijo con orgullo el cazador de un solo ojo.

-Además que es el protegido de Integra-sama y la Reina-dijo feliz el rubio-Aun puedo recordar el día en el que lo supimos-dijo recordando "según él" un momento feliz, lo que en realidad fue un momento muy vergonzoso para el amatista y su maestro.

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo el moreno tapándose la cara al recordar algo tan vergonzoso.

-Fue un día muy lindo-dijo el director con un puchero empezando a discutir.

-*Capitán, no se porque pero presentía algo así, auque jamás llegue a pensar que terminarías trabajando en equipo Zero*-sonrió para sí el mayor, mientras miraba al amatista hablando con sus soldados.

Todos hablaban con Zero y le hacían preguntas, pero todos a la vez y sólo había una manera de hacer que se calmen.

-¡Atención!-gritó el menor haciendo que todos se callasen y los soldados se parasen firmes-*Gracias* Muy bien, bienvenidos a la Academia Cross. Les presento a Kaien Cross, director de la academia, Yagari Cross mi maestro, y finalmente pero no menos importante a Kaname Kuran el Rey Vampiro.

Obviamente todos empezaron a hablar al escuchar el nombre mientras que la rubia solo miraba, al fin conocía que había hecho daño a su hermano. Auque había algo extraño en él no sentía que fuese una mala persona, no sabía el porqué pero lo sabía.

El cazador al ver el comportamiento calló a sus soldados con una fría mirada.

-Es nuestro aliado, sus fuerzas nos acompañaran en esta batalla ya que también esto lo incumbe a él. Y como aliado no permitiré malos comentarios ni a él o sus compañeros ¿Entendido?

-Sí-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Además, confió en que Kuran haga lo mismo con su séquito-dijo girando a verlo que solo asintió-Los guiare a sus habitaciones-dijo serio mientras todos seguían a su líder.

-¿Y yo Zero?-dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Alucard te mostrara tu habitación-dijo tranquilo marchándose mientras la chica veía al azabache.

-Vamos chica policía-decía el azabache mientras se retiraba con su hija.

-Sí maestro-decía mientras iba detrás de él pero no sin antes observar las miradas que tenia cierto castaño para con el amatista-*No puedo ver burla o algo negativo en su mirada, parece muy triste y solo… ¿Este hombre fue quien daño a mi hermano?*-pensaba la menor mientras iba detrás del azabache rumbo a la habitación

Los soldados descansaron, comieron en abundancia, practicaron para la batalla y Zero les dio la estrategia y como seria la zona de batalla.

Pero mientras tanto en la habitación del amatista.

Seras hablaba con el residente de la habitación, contándole lo que pasó en Inglaterra.

-Y así fue como logramos manejar mejor las nuevas armas-dijo mientras tomaba un jugo.

-Me alegra que lo hayan hecho a tiempo-dijo mientras bebía de su lata de soda.

-Ehm Zero hay lago que quiero preguntarte-dijo algo tensa.

-Es sobre Kuran ¿Cierto?

-Bueno sí, no luce como el sujeto que te daño… no lo sentí así.

-Lo sé

-¿En serio? Creí que te molestarías-dijo la rubia extrañada.

-Seras debes saber algo. Créeme cuando yo me entere de esto también me sorprendí-dijo mientras veía la mirada atenta de su amiga, y así le contó el verdadero motivo por el cual Kuran lo había abandonado-Y eso pasó en realidad.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Ahora qué harás? *¿Que pasara con el maestro?*

-No lo sé, pero prefiero pensar en eso después de que matemos a Rido-dijo mientras veía la luna en lo alto del cielo.

-Pero volverás con nosotros a Inglaterra ¿Verdad?-dijo la chica policía preocupada por la respuesta de su hermanito.

-No seas idiota. Claro que volveré, ahí es mi lugar, después de todo soy el capitán de Hellsing.

-Es un alivio-dijo respirando tranquila.

-Además que debo cuidar de mi torpe hermana-dijo burlón.

-¡Eres malo!-dijo haciendo un puchero

-Vamos Seras, debemos prepararnos pronto será media noche-dijo parándose.

-Iré a ver al maestro-dijo parándose.

-Kiryu-kun ¿Puedo pasar?-dijo la voz del sangre pura detrás de la puerta

-Adelante. Ve a prepararte-ordeno y esta sin replicar fue a hacer lo ordenado dejando a ambos hombres solos-¿Qué necesita?-decía mientras le daba la espalda.

-Solamente quería verte ¿Estas nervioso?-dijo el vampiro serio.

-Para nada-decía mientras cargaba sus armas-¿Y tú? ¿Estás nervioso?

-Por supuesto que no, eso solamente nubla el juicio-Procura no alejarte demasiado.

-Tú no me das ordenes Ku…-calló al sentir los brazos del mayor por su cintura, esta vez permitiría al castaño esa clase de acercamiento.

-Esta será la noche que teñiremos de carmesí la luna.

-La mirare bien-dijo mirando arriba-Puede ser que sea la última vez que la vea-dijo tranquilo, pero sintió como el abrazo del vampiro se hacía más fuerte-¿Kuran?

-No lo vuelvas a decir-dijo suavemente.

-Es la verdad Kuran. No nos engañemos-dijo liberándose del agarre del castaño para encararlo-Puede ser que sea la última vez que hablemos así-dijo con tristeza mientras veía los ojos borgoña del castaño y este hacia lo mismo perdiéndose en los ojos amatista. Ambos, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

El mayor volvió a abrazar el cuerpo del cazador con más fuerza, como si intentara retenerlo. Acerco sin decir nada sus labios a los del menor juntándolos en un beso casto y puro, cuando se separaron las mejillas del menor estaba teñidas de rojo escarlata.

-Puede ser esta la última vez que te bese o que te mire sonrojado-dijo separándose-Nos vemos en las filas Kiryu-kun-finalizó mientras traspasaba la puerta-*Procuraré que no sea la última vez que veas la luna. No me permitiría perderte de nuevo*-pensaba mientras se marchaba.

En cuanto el mayor se marchó, Zero empezó a cambiarse rápidamente, pero con el rostro encendido.

-*Procura no morir maldita sanguijuela*-pensaba el amatista sin dejar de pensar en el beso de hace rato.

Dentro de poco seria la media noche.

Cross y Yagari estaban en el punto acordado armados y esperando el momento y listos para defender a la humanidad.

Zero iba con el uniforme de la organización Hellsing en tanto Kuran iba vestido completamente de negro al igual que sus seguidores, tanto como la camisa, los pantalones; sólo que en la parte superior del abrigo tenia en un broche el escudo de su familia y para la batalla llevaba consigo una espada antigua que había sido usada por sus vidas anteriores para las batallas (1).

Ya todos los soldados de Zero y seguidores de Kuran esperaban en el punto acordado, con sus líderes frente a ellos.

El joven líder se dirigió ante sus soldados que estaban formados en un bloque.

-Nos enfrentamos a una amenaza más difícil que las otras a las que nos hemos enfrentado en anteriores misiones. El enemigo nos supera en número. Son veinte de nivel B y doscientos cincuenta de nivel E. El que tenga miedo de enfrentarse a ellos tiene la oportunidad de irse ahora-decía con seriedad.

Podía ver la duda en los ojos de sus hombres y no les culpaba ya que era una misión suicida, un enfrentamiento masivo contra los vampiros.

-Sé que en esta misión nuestra vida corre mucho peligro-dijo tomando una bocanada de aire-Pero no me quedare quieto a ver como destruyen a la humanidad, la defenderé así no me quede ninguna bala, así mi muerte este a un paso. Así que, los que están dispuestos a enfrentarse a la muerte por la tierra, por la humanidad, den un paso al frente-dijo con una mirada llena de determinación y valentía.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que todos los soldados dieron un paso al frente.

-¡Yes Sir!- dijeron haciendo el saludo militar, lo que provoco una sonrisa suave en el menor.

-¡Les demostraremos el poder de la organización Hellsing!

-¡Sí!-gritaron emocionados.

-¡No mostraremos piedad ante nadie!

-¡Sí!

Zero vio como sus hombres, estaban con fuego en sus miradas, llenas de energía y dispuestos a pelear por los suyos.

- Seras, Garret, Anderson Thompson, Nicolai (1)-llamó el menor –Cuento con ustedes para liderar los grupos-los nombrados asintieron-Alucard, Kuran por favor habrán el portal.

Estos hicieron caso a la petición del amatista, diciendo una oración en un idioma antiguo de la nada empezó a abrirse el portal hacia el campo de batalla. Cuando ya estuvo abierto, Zero dio las últimas palabras a sus hombres antes de entrar.

-Que Dios y Su majestad la Reina los proteja.

-Amen.

-Entren ya-ordenó y todos incluida Seras entraron. Después los siguieron los vampiros al final entraron ambos vampiros rivales y estos cerraron el portal.

El campo era enorme, frente a ellos estaba el bosque y mas allá el castillo donde se resguardaba Rido Kuran.

-Avancen-ordenó por el auricular el amatista y estos empezaron a marchar por la zona indicada.

Poco a poco escucharon como el gran grupo de enemigos aceleraba su paso para atacar.

Así vieron como los niveles E empezaban a salir del bosque para atacar.

La guerra dio inicio.

Las balas perforaban a los vampiros, las garras destrozaban la piel, la sangre corría y seguramente pronto teñiría la luna.

Los grupos empezaron a avanzar atacando a todo nivel E o nivel B poco a poco separando a las filas.

-¡Seras!-llamo el capitán-que estaba en una parte alta del lugar atacando a los vampiros que iban en picada.

-¡Tranquilo Zero, ve adelante con el maestro!-dijo la chica mientras disparaba a los vampiros.

-Alucard envía copias (1) a las zonas menos protegidas-el ingles libero sus sellos de restricción y mando a las copias a ayudar a los grupos-Andando-dijo el menor para luego quitarse la chaqueta militar y el casco, para estar solamente con una camiseta negra sin mangas que tenía el emblema de Hellsing pegada al cuerpo que marcaba su abdominales, sus pantalones verde oscuro, el cinturón con sus dos armas y sus botas negras.

-¿Lo llevo capitan?-dijo el mayor con una sonrisa coqueta.

-No gracias-respondió el menor de la misma manera y dio un gran salto y en el aire liberó a las que tenía a su alrededor espinas plateadas. El mayor se rió ante lo que hizo el cazador y lo siguió convirtiéndose en miles de murciélagos.

Mientras tanto en la zona del bosque.

Kuran y su grupo iban atacando a todos los enemigos que tenía en frente, pero de pronto sintieron como alguien apareció de la nada y atacó directamente al castaño.

-Hola onii-san-dijo una voz femenina.

-Yuki-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y de un contra ataque la alejo un par de metros, eso sería útil por un momento.

-Adelántense-dijo el castaño.

-¿Qué? ¿Kaname estás loco?-dijo el rubio

-Ella me quiere a mí. Váyanse ya.

-Pero Kaname…

-¡Es una orden!-dijo molesto el sangre pura.

-Suerte amigo-dijo el rubio-¡Andando!-dijo el oji-esmeralda y todos fueron con este dejando al líder vampiro con su hermana.

La vampiresa se paró como si nada la hubiera golpeado, rápidamente intentó atacar a los soldados pero el castaño se lo impidió sujetándola fuertemente de las muñecas.

-Yuuki, no tienes que hacer esto-dijo intentándole hacer entrar en razón.

-Tengo que hacerlo sólo así estará a mi lado-dijo con un rostro sonriente.

-¿Por qué te uniste a Rido? ¡El mató a nuestros padres!

-Prometió que Zero sería mío.

-Lo que estás haciendo es una locura. Detente ahora.

-¡No!-dijo separándose del agarre-¡Quiero que Zero esté a mi lado, que sea mi rey, quiero que sea mío!-grito histérica. ¡En guardia hermano!

-*No, esto no puede ser *-pensó pero en ese momento recordó las palabras de su amigo.

**F.B.**

-Me halagas Kaname-sonrió-¿Qué consejo quieres que te dé?

-Yuuki ha decidió traicionarnos por su obsesión con Zero. ¿Ella debe morir?-dijo mirando el suelo.

-Ella te traicionó.

-Pero aun así… Es mi hermana menor.

-Lo sé, por ello te aconsejo algo. Si ves en su mirada a tu hermana has lo posible de salvarla-dijo sentándose al frente del castaño-Pero si no ves a Yuuki-chan reflejada en sus ojos, la única manera de salvarle es matarla.

**F.F.B.**

Tenía que elegir uno de esos dos caminos.

_El destino de la Reina vampiro se definiría con la decisión del Rey._

**Continuara…**

(1) Me invente los nombres de los soldados XD

(2) No sé si de verdad Kuran tiene una espada, pero no se me ocurría otra arma mejor que una espada.

(3) No tengo idea si Alucard puede hacer eso pero es un poder que se me ocurrió.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cáp11.-All for my love.**

En la entrada del portal.

Seras Victoria peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero era muy difícil, los niveles E habían aumentado su fuerza.

-¡Garret!-grito la chica al ver a su compañero herido.

-Tranquila Seras estoy bien-decía mientras disparaba a los neófitos-Hay que apresurarnos, ya perdimos varios de los muchachos y muchos están heridos de gravedad, aunque nos sirve mucho de ayuda que nos estén apoyando los vampiros.

-Sí, es verdad-decía disparando a otro-*Zero, maestro espero que estén bien*-pensó la chica preocupada mientras cargaba su arma.

Por la zona Este.

-¡Cuidado!-gritaron los hombres mientras disparaban hacia los vampiros que los atacaban desde el cielo.

Una espada cortó a la mitad a ambos vampiros.

-No debemos retrasarnos-dijo Kaien mientras envainaba su espada y los demás soldados junto a los vampiros aliados.

Por la zona Oeste.

Los disparos de la escopeta de Yagari hacia polvo a los vampiros mientras cinco hombres cubrían los demás puestos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Los heridos están aumentando!-gritó el cazador, pero de la nada recibió un fuerte ataque de un vampiro que lo arrojo a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Yagari-san!-gritaron los soldados.

Pero vieron como Seiren acabo con la vida del nivel E que había atacado a Yagari sin mucha dificultad.

-Que desagradable el recibir ayuda de un chupasangre, aunque sea el aliado-¡Hay que apresurarnos!-ordenó el mayor que tomó su arma y continuo con la pelea

En la zona del bosque.

En su eterna vida, Kaname Kuran jamás pensó que tendría que pelear contra su querida hermana menor.

-En guardia hermano-dijo la chica sacando su guadaña.

-No peleare contigo-dijo serio.

-No me importa-dijo mientras corría a atacar al castaño-Lo que importa es que este muerto.

El joven líder solamente se cubría, no tenía pensado en matar a Yuki, tenía que hacerla entrar en razón. Pronto.

La castaña golpeaba con su guadaña sin detenerse dejando alguna herida en el mayor.

-Por favor Yuki detente, entra en razón-decía el vampiro.

-Si Zero se va conmigo me detendré.

-¡Entiéndelo, él ya no te ama!

-¡Volveré a hacer que me ame! Él…volverá a amarme….y todo ¡Será como antes!-grito con un deje de locura en el

-Tú misma lo rechazaste esa vez, ahí perdiste tu oportunidad.

-Lo hice porque mi lado humano te amaba, pero cuando renací me di cuenta que él era con quien quería estar para toda la eternidad, yo te confié mis sentimientos. ¡Y tú me lo quitaste aun sabiendo lo mucho que lo amaba!-grito.

-No fue así, Yuki-dijo serio-Yo siempre lo he amado, incluso me hice a un lado para que seas feliz con él, pero al rechazarlo, me di cuenta que mi destino era estar con él y no permitiré que lo alejes de mi.

-Así que esa es la verdadera razón-dijo seria-Tú no quieres "salvarme" quieres evitar que Zero esté a mi lado-Pues bien, no te lo pondré fácil. Él será mío-dijo volviendo a atacar mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba-Pero para lograr mi cometido. ¡Todos deben morir primero! Empezando por ti hermano. Tú…-dijo señalándole-Eres la causa de todo, si mueres, Zero ya no tendrá a quien amar y recurrirá a mi-dijo riendo con una mirada que ya no era la de su hermana pequeña, era de alguien que se había hundido en ese horrible lago de demencia.

Era un sentimiento terrible, pero la mujer con la que peleaba ya no era su hermana.

Era su enemigo.

Y como todo enemigo que tenia, lo destruiría.

-*Lo siento mi querida Yuki, -pensó el mayor mientras sacaba la espada, a simple vista parecía una espada común, pero en realidad lo que la hacía una de las espadas más poderosas era en su filo, el joven sangre pura pelearía enserio-*Debes morir, sólo así te salvaras*- tornó sus ojos a rojo carmesí.

Mientras tanto.

Zero peleaba junto con Alucard con verdadera sincronía contra los vampiros, mientras el amatista recargaba su arma, el azabache lo cubría y viceversa.

Trabajaban como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas.

En cuanto limpiaron el lugar vieron como se acercaban sus compañeros mientras era perseguidos por otros niveles E y B. Mas Zero vio que en ese grupo no se hallaba Kuran.

- ¡Takuma!-llamó el peliplata mientras disparaba a los enemigos detrás del nombrado.

-Hola Zero-dijo con una media sonrisa el rubio.

-¿Dónde está Kuran?-dijo serio pero al ver que el rostro del noble tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Está peleando contra Yuki-chan.

-Bien. Sólo esperemos que llegue con vida *Más le vale*-dijo disparando al último-Solamente falta Rido. Takuma, Anderson. Regresen al punto de inicio, necesitaran refuerzos.

-Pero capitán ¿Usted que hará?

-Yo me encargare de Rido-dijo cargando sus pistolas con sus últimas balas.

-Iré contigo-dijo el azabache.

-Eso pensé-sonrió el amatista-Por si no regreso con vida. Muchachos fue un placer pelear con ustedes-dijo con una sonrisa sincera y se encamino junto con el azabache a la pelea definitiva.

En el bosque.

Energías vampíricas chocaban.

Destruyendo todo a su paso.

De un intento de salvación, se había convertido en un enfrentamiento a muerte.

-Ríndete Yuki no hay manera que me derrotes-dijo el castaño sin emoción alguna.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo dando un gran salto para quedar elevada en el aire, para luego arrojar su guadaña directamente a Kuran. Este, logro esquivarlo, pero no en su totalidad. Se dio cuenta que una fina línea cruzaba su brazo derecho-No creas que cerrara hermano, mi querida Artemis fue bañada en veneno negro. Sabes bien que ese veneno impide que cures tus heridas y con sólo una dosis terminaras muerto.

La chica recupero su arma y se lanzó en un ataque directo, pero el joven bloqueo el ataque con la espada y atacó con ella.

La chica aunque pudo esquivarlo sintió dolor en su hombro y vio que la espada del castaño había llegado cortar la parte nombrada, lanzó un grito al ver su sangre derramarse.

-¡Maldito!…-gritó furiosa y volvió a atacar chocando de nuevo las armas y la energía que ambos cuerpo emanaban.

-Ríndete.

-Nunca, después de matarte a ti, matare a Alucard, después a todo tu séquito y cuando todos hayan muerto. Haré que Zero pierda la memoria-el mayor no mostraba asombro pero si una gran molestia-Cuando este solo y confundido yo seré su salvadora, y nos amaremos por siempre-sonrió con demencia.

El castaño aunque no lo demostraba estaba sorprendido como su hermana pequeña se había convertido en una demente.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

La chica rápidamente volvió a atacar.

Mas vio como su hermano de un solo ataque destrozó a Artemis.

-Lo siento Yuki, esto debe terminar-dijo en un susurro.

La vampiresa sintió como un frío metal atravesaba la boca de su estomago, pudo ver en cámara lenta como su querido hermano le atravesaba el pecho para arrancarle el corazón y antes de caer vio como su hermano destrozaba el órgano con una sola mano.

La Reina había muerto.

A manos del Rey.

En ese preciso momento, en las afueras del castillo.

Un hombre alto de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos rojo y azul esperaba a sus contrincantes.

-Vaya, Zero Kiryu-dijo sonriente-Y el Conde Alucard.

-*Zero*-llamó con la mente a su compañero.

-*No hace falta que me lo digas, puedo sentirlo, su fuerza se ha incrementado mucho, será algo difícil matarlo*-frunció el ceño el amatista-*No liberes los sellos aun*

-Me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta aquí ¿Dónde está mi sobrino? Con Yuki ¿Quizás?

El amatista no respondió, pero en cuanto sintió como la presencia de la princesa había desaparecido, cambio su rostro serio a una sonrisa de burla.

-Ella acaba de morir-dijo el peliplata-No te sirvió tu plan Rido.

-Eso no importa-dijo tornando sus ojos a rojo-Me encargare de ustedes ahora-dicho eso desapreció ante los ojos de ambos cazadores.

Ambos sintieron la presencia a tiempo y lograron esquivar el ataque.

El enemigo saco dos espadas que de ellas goteaba ese repulsivo veneno. Las cruzo y al rozarlas creó una onda negra que por suerte ambos lograron evitar.

-Y eso no es todo-de la nada varios Rido Kuran aparecieron con las espadas-Mátenlos.

Zero y Alucard se separaron y empezaron a disparar a todos los enemigos con rapidez, mas era muy complicado.

Varios enemigos rodearon al azabache, impidiéndole atacar libremente justo cuando iba a liberar los sellos sintió como un dolor punzante le recorría el cuerpo.

-¿Q-Que hiciste bastardo?-dijo molesto el vampiro.

-Una técnica para que no liberes tus dichosos sellos-dijo Rido riendo

-*Debemos matar a este maldito rápido*-dijo disparando, pero no sintió que alguien atacaba por detrás.

-¡Zero!

Mientras en el bosque.

-¡Kaname!-llamó el rubio que iba solo que había dejado al grupo por el portal para que sean de ayuda a los demás.

-Takuma ¿Todos están bien?

-Sí pero…-el oji-esmeralda calló al ver a su amigo con el rostro asustado-¿Kaname, que sucede?

-Zero… Su vida está en peligro-dijo para luego ir corriendo donde el cazador junto con su amigo.

En el castillo.

-¡Zero!-grito el vampiro al ver que el nombrado, tenía una grave herida en su costado.

-*Mierda*-dijo Zero cubriendo la parte herida, pero después sintió que se estaba mareando.

-Hora de que mueras Zero Kiryu-dijo el verdadero Rido juntando sus espadas para volverla una sola iba a darle el golpe final.

Alucard aun herido logró liberarse de los clones pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver la escena.

Una espada clavada en el cuerpo de otro vampiro.

El de Kaname Kuran.

-No te atrevas a tocarle-dijo furioso el sangre pura y de un ataque de su espada golpeo al hombre haciendo que atraviese las paredes del castillo y de paso se logro sacar la espada.

Pero en cuanto lo hizo su cuerpo cayó.

Ante los ojos de Zero.

-¡Kaname!-el joven olvido su herida, olvido todo. Solamente estaba en su cabeza Kuran y sólo Kuran-¡Estupido! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!-decía mientras veía el cuerpo sangrar.

Takuma fue corriendo a socorrer a su amigo que estaba desangrando.

Y en tanto Alucard corría a ver a Zero.

-Todo lo que hago, lo hago porque te amo Zero…Nunca habrá otra…razón…

-Kaname hay…hay que curarte pronto-decía con verdadero susto en sus ojos

-Tranquilo… Rido no me dio en un órgano vital…Logre desviar el ataque a tiempo….-decía acariciando el rostro de Zero débilmente-Aun puedes matar a Rido.

-Ve Zero-dijo el rubio.

-Tienen que irse pronto-dijo el amatista.

-Ya es tarde-dijo la voz de Rido-He sellado las salidas, la única manera de escapar es matarme-sonrió con burla.

-Takuma aléjense esto será peligroso-dijo el menor-Alucard…-decía en un tono de ultratumba-Quiero matarlo, déjame esta vez liberar mis sellos.

-Adelante-dijo el azabache sonriendo con sadismo por que vería espectáculo único en su clase Zero mostraría

-Liberando restricción de poder nivel 1...2...3... Situación A. El sello de Geyron (2) ha sido aprobado. Utilizar la habilidad hasta que el objetivo haya sido silenciado-dijo juntado sus manos mientras la herida que tenía poco a poco se cerraba-Ahora te mostrare como lucha un vampiro de Hellsing...

Del suelo brotaron cuatro vides negras de espinas plateadas que sujetaron al villano de los brazos y piernas, este logró liberarse del agarre

-Necesitas más que esto para derrotarme-decía con sorna pero de la palma de su adversario una espesa niebla gris de la cual cuatro enormes caballos negros salieron.

Rido sintió como si el tiempo se detenía ante sus ojos y su curso se movía en cámara lenta las vides volvieron a salir y esta vez no se aferraron solamente al vampiro de sangre pura sino también se ataron al cuello de los caballos.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el rubio asombrado

-Zero entrenó duramente para obtener ese poder, la criatura Geyron es representada por un caballo, el que logre controlarla tendrá el poder de paralizar el tiempo en cortos lapsos. Es la primera vez que veo a Zero luchar con el sello-dijo el azabache con seriedad-Ahora no hay forma de que Rido gane.

Más allá en la pelea.

En cuanto el cazador dio la señal los cuatro animales corrieron por diferentes direcciones estirando el cuerpo del vampiro. El dolor de los tendones tensarse y poco a poco desgarrarse por la fuerza ejercida por las bestias era insoportable. El amatista tomo ambas armas bloody rose y deadly cross y con ello creó una katana de acero negro y de funda plateada

Dio un gran salto, pero justo cuando iba a atravesar el cuerpo de Rido este logró liberarse antes de que Zero aterrizase.

-Ya me canse de ti-dijo el vampiro con enojo-Ya es hora de que mueras-dijo mientras alcanzaba sus espadas.

El menor no habló solamente se puso en posición de ataque empuñando fuertemente su katana.

Un corto silencio se presento.

Ambos corrieron rápidamente empuñando sus armas pero solamente se vio como ambos cuerpos cruzaron y después el silencio volvió.

Rido Kuran volteo a ver al amatista con burla. Pero este al voltearse mostró su arma bañada en sangre, poco a poco la sonrisa del antagonista se borró. Sus miembros empezaron a separarse y la sangre inundaba el lugar y dentro de poco el hombre se volvió polvo que fue elevado por el viento nocturno.

En la entrada.

Los niveles E empezaron a volverse polvo.

Un gran grito de victoria se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-*Lo lograron*-pensó la rubia aliviada-Garret. Hay que ayudar a los chicos rápido.

-Sí-asintió el hombre y junto a la mujer policía fueron a ayudar a sus compañeros que aun seguían vivos. La guerra había sido muy dura.

En la zona del castillo.

El menor guardó su katana que se volvió de nuevo sus dos pistolas. Y dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

El enemigo fue derrotado.

_Ahora, la paz reinaría de nuevo._

**Continuara…**


End file.
